Demasiado joven
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Sasuke ha rechazado a Sakura de una forma muy cruel que le ha destrozado el corazón de forma rotunda y definitiva. Esta muy triste, deprimida y desesperada por algún consuelo. -Corregido-
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

. . .

Ese fic, está siendo corregido para que este más chulo. No son muchos los cambios así que para las que ya lo leyeron, no se asusten y las que son nuevas pues bienvenidas.

Agradecimientos especiales a Emo Romantica 03 por hacerme el favor de betear. Eres un amor linda.

. . .

Capítulo I

.

.

.

Salió del lugar completamente destrozaba y llorando a cantaros. No sabía nada del mundo y perdió el contacto con la realidad por completo. Se la dedicó a vagar por ahí, sin rumbo fijo. La lluvia comenzó a caer a cantaros, deprimiéndola aún más si era posible. Caminando con pasos pesados entre las calles, algo llamó su atención de una forma poderosa: era un gran aparador.

En él, posaba un maniquí vestido con una extraña mezcla entre un kimono tradicional y un vestido de bodas. A simple vista, se apreciaba que la tela era de la seda más fina del mercado; tal vez, proveniente de la India o China. Era de color hueso muy claro, con brocados finos de remolinos muy artísticos y elegantes, y con ricos bordados en forma de flores, con pequeñas perlas de río esparcidas de forma casual por todo el ruedo del vestido.

Era el traje más hermoso que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

"_El día que me case será con ese conjunto_" pensó conmovida.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poder observar detenidamente la tienda y, aprovechando esto, para ver mejor el lugar donde estaba. Al parecer, el andar sin dirección la llevó hasta ese sitio.

Miró con atención de un lado a otro para determinar si reconocía las fachadas de donde se encontraba, pero no pudo hacerlo y lo clasificó como un barrio desconocido. Sacó entonces su teléfono y lo puso en modo GPS para ubicarse. Con sorpresa, vio que estaba en la parte norte de la ciudad, a la cual nunca se había dirigido en su vida.

Poco le importo. Con su GPS podría hallarse sin importar donde estuviera, ya regresaría a casa cuando se sintiera mejor. No deseaba regresar, estaba muy dolida y triste por lo cruel que había sido Sasuke al rechazarla. Fue demasiado lejos estaba vez.

La lluvia estaba comenzando a ceder poco a poco, dejando salir el sol a su paso. Era la época en que el tiempo se vuelve voluble y nunca se sabe que pasara.

Bajó su paraguas rojo fuego «mírame porque me pierdo en la calle», y lo sacudió con calma en tanto examinaba nuevamente el aparador que llamó su atención. Al principio creía que era un local de vestidos de novias de algún diseñador independiente. Y no se equivocó. Estaba por la zona.

Su amiga Ino le platicaba de él con frecuencia, pero nunca se había animado a ir; la ropa de moda y el Mundo del Glamour de los diseñadores nunca le llamaron la atención. Y que no se malinterprete: le gustaba la moda, la ropa y el maquillaje. Como cualquier tipo de chica, era acorde a su edad de adolescente de quince años, pero era más de la índole comercial como Sasha, Zara u Osho.

Según recordaba lo que Ino le contaba, esta era la zona de los diseñadores de moda independiente y por lo tanto la ropa que se vendía en ese lugar era muy exclusiva; por ende, algo más cara de lo que estaba acostumbrada a pagar por lo que usaba. Los trajes de moda extravagante y de marca no eran lo suyo; simplemente no iban con su persona por más que trataba de visualizarse en ello. Siempre había pensado que ese tipo de cosas eran para personas con mucho porte, del cual ella carecía. Esos estereotipos iban más con Ino, que era una _fashonista_ de corazón, con gran estilo y elegancia para lucir ese tipo de conjuntos.

Ahora, volviendo a lo que creía que era una tienda de vestidos para novia, miró con curiosidad el nombre.

—"La casa explosiva de las marionetas" —susurró, pensando que era un nombre muy extraño y miró con mucha más curiosidad el aparador; notando que había muñecos de madera acompañando a la novia y que, lo que creía un maniquí, era en realidad una muñeca de madera con hilos saliendo de sus articulaciones. Una marioneta gigante.

La sorpresa la invadió y la curiosidad la llevo a entrar aquella tienda.

Se asomó con cautela por la puerta que decía «abierto», haciendo que sonara una pequeña campana colgada encima del dintel, para anunciar a los clientes. Se quedó muy quieta al escuchar el tintineo, como esperando algo o alguien, más nada paso. Entró de puntitas esperando no hacer ruido. Se sentía como una especie de ladrón al acecho o como cuando era pequeña y hurgaba sin permiso entre las cosas de su madre, buscando algo con que entretenerse porque estaba muy aburrida.

La aventura le llamaba, sintiendo placer al jugar de esa manera, con la idea de ser o no ser atrapado en el acto. No es que fuera a robar la tienda o algo así, pero es que de esa forma se vería distraída del recuerdo de su doloroso rechazo por parte de Sasuke.

Ahora que estaba dentro le entraron muchas más ganas de saber de qué iba la tienda.

Del lado derecho, todo se veía tan pulcro y ordenado: con marionetas tamaño natural, luciendo vestidos de coctel y de noche sumamente elegantes; de cortes finos, delicados y de hechura impecable. Ni un hilo fuera de lugar. Los trajes eran muy simétricos a la vez que sumamente femeninos; resaltaban la belleza de las marionetas, haciéndolas parecer casi humanas con sus peinados altos y llenos de rizos.

El tema de decoración era algo que le recordaba a las películas de la época del siglo XVIII o XIX, con mucha elegancia y sofisticación.

Pero por el otro lado, se encontraba una cosa por completo diferente. Todo era muy urbano: la pared era de tabique, con grafitis de anarquía, esqueletos y suásticas.

Los modelos de ropa nada tenían que ver con su contraparte. No, esto era ropa de calle muy casual. De ese lado no había marionetas, sino maniquíes con _leggins_ de motivos animal-print de tigres y cebras; de colores como rosa, azul y verde fosforescente. Las playeras eran de tonos menos llamativos de los _leggins_, pero no por eso menos llamativas. Llevaban estampados de explosiones espectaculares. La que más le llamo la atención era una que tenía una mano abierta con una boca en medio, enseñando una lengua.

Estaba examinando con gran curiosidad el lado izquierdo de la tienda, cuando recibió el susto del siglo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y azotó la pared con un ruido estrepitoso, dando paso a un tipo rubio muy escandaloso.

—¡Sasori, ya llegué! —gritaba el desconocido, agitando los brazos como un demente de arriba abajo, mirando por todos lados en busca de su compañero.

En la esquina de la tienda, donde estaban los probadores, se encontraba un hombre recargado, mirando con pereza y enojo al ruidoso hombre que había venido a interrumpir su tan preciado silencio.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¿No te das cuenta que asustas a posibles clientes? —dijo señalando con la mirada a Sakura, que lo miraba con sorpresa, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo había estado ese hombre en aquel lugar, porque no sintió su presencia en ningún momento.

¡Bien! Ahora se sentía como una tonta por haber entrado de puntitas a la tienda, como una especie de ninja, y que ese sujeto la hubiera estado viendo desde el principio sin decir absolutamente nada. Esto mermaba más en su, de por sí, decaída autoestima.

Sintió como era tomada por el mentón, obligando a girar su rostro. Con sorpresa, vio dos grande ojos azules examinándola con detenimiento.

No le gusto para nada la forma en cómo la miraba. Se sentía como un pequeño e indefenso insecto bajo el escrutinio de la lupa de algún niño morboso, que sentía una curiosidad enferma en examinar cada parte de la pobre criatura que había capturado bajo sus redes. Se sentía desnuda ante ese mirar.

—¿Es tu color natural? —preguntó el extraño, tomando un mechón de su flequillo y restregándolo entre sus dedos con insistencia. Esto molestó mucho a Sakura.

El manotazo llegó enseguida ante la absurda pregunta. Estaba harta de que la gente le fuera preguntando eso. Además, por educación, ese tipo de cosas no se indagaban y menos si provenía de un tipo que ni conoce.

—No es de tú incumbencia —dijo rechinando sus dientes con molestia y luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida con pasos grandes y pesados, dando a entender lo enojada que estaba por la ofensa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo a considerar si debía azotarla o no. ¡Como deseaba hacerlo para descargar sus frustraciones!, pero recordó que su madre _sí_ le había dado una educación y que no se rebajaría a la del tipo ese que la acaba de hacerle enfadar con su grosería.

Deidara se quedó con la palabra en la boca, muy sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica que había golpeado su manita, la cual ahora le dolía mucho, y después dirigió sus ojos azules a su compañero, que le decía con su mirada que era "un gran idiota", meneado la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con pesar por su error. Por su culpa habían perdido a una posible cliente.

—¿Pero qué hice? —se quejó, agitando la mano de un lado a otro para calmar el dolor creciente.

Sasori, en respuesta, se volteó para darle la espalda. No iba a perder el tiempo en semejante tontería. Si el bruto no comprendía lo que había hecho mal ahora, con sus casi veinte años de vida, probablemente nunca lo haría.

Suspiro cansado, recogiendo el paraguas que la chica dejó caer al momento de golpear a su muy tonto compañero de negocios. Lo guardaría cerca de la caja registradora para entregárselo cuando volviera por él.

"_Ya regresara, cuando este de mejor humor_".

. . .

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza con chocolate caliente, que acababa de hacerse, para quitarse el frío que aún conserva por la lluvia, que volvió a agarrarla de regreso a casa. Recordó con pesar que había dejado por accidente su paraguas en esa extraña tienda de ropa, y que mañana tendría que regresar por él; solo esperaba no volver a toparse con ese rubio grosero.

"_Dejarlo ya, es agua pasada_", se dijo, ahora, que estaba con su pijama rosa de dos piezas favorita.

Era un pantalón pescador y una camiseta de tirantes de algodón que le había regalado su mamá, hace casi medio año. El elástico del pantalón estaba algo gastado por el uso continuo, dando a entender que sus mejores días estaban pasando y que en cualquier momento diría el adiós definitivo, para gran tristeza de su dueña.

Quería mucho ese pijama, le hacía sentir de algún modo un poquito más cerca de su mamá, porque no la veía tan seguido como deseaba.

Casi siempre estaba sola en casa, pues ambos padres eran médicos jefes de sus respectivos departamentos. Su padre, cardiología, y su madre, neurología; ambos médicos prominentes y muy respetados por la comunidad médica y científica por sus grandes logros. Sus vidas laborales eran exitosas y altamente envidiables para cualquiera, pero por desgracia eran demasiado competitivos; y eso resultaba bien en el trabajo, más no en casa, donde ninguno de los dos podía dejar de lado el trabajo y las peleas se desataban con relativa facilidad, haciendo que la guerra de Troya pasara como un pequeño mal entendido sin sentido.

Sakura realimente amaba a sus padres, pero dio gracias al Cielo cuando decidieron que lo mejor para ellos era separase, para evitar seguir haciéndose más daño a ellos mismos y, lo mas impórtate, a su muy amaba hija, que era la espectadora principal en su riñas.

Tras la separación, Sakura tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida: al tener que decidir si quedarse con su padre o irse con su madre. Fue una decisión realmente dura, pero tuvo que tomarla muy a su pesar, era necesario. Tomó la resolución de quedarse con su padre porque no deseaba abandonar la cuidad que la vio nacer, donde tenía su vida hecha, estaban también sus amigos y, lo más importante, Sasuke.

Su madre se había mudado a la ciudad de Suna, en donde le habían ofertado varias veces unirse al hospital general de dicha ciudad. Le llamaba cada noche entre las ocho y diez, sin falta alguna, e iba a verla en sus días libres. Además, las vacaciones de verano se la pasaba con ella. En Navidad y Año Nuevo sus padres se juntaban para estar juntos, ya que, aunque estuvieran separados, seguían siendo buenos amigos y colegas. No querían que su hija se viera en la penosa situación de elegir una vez más.

Ahora, Sakura vivía con su padre, el cual esta noche había salido de emergencia a trabajar y lo más probable es que no lo vería hasta el siguiente día; o quizá en el desayuno, con los horarios de su padre la verdad no sabía.

El baño que se dio hace poco no le sirvió de mucho para relajarse por la terrible pena y frustración que sentía por lo que había pasado en la escuela.

Desde que podía recordar, Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba con gran fervor; si mal no se equivocaba, desde el primer momento en lo vio sintió el flechazo de Cupido. Fue a eso de los seis años, cuando supo que era el amor de su vida y que nunca lo dejaría ir. Sus sueños rosas de amor comenzaron ahí y le siguieron por casi nueve años, e incluso fue la fundadora —y actual presidenta— de su club de fans.

Deseaba con todo su corazón demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. Entre mas intentaba acercarse más la repelía, sin embargo, eso no importaba. Era una chica persistente y no se daría por vencida, sabía que el camino del amor era algo duro; se decía que tarde o temprano su amor triunfaría como en las novelas rosa o mangas shojo que tanto le gustaba leer.

Grave error.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir, una vez más, por este último y el más cruel rechazo que le había hecho.

Le había preparado el almuerzo con la esperanza de que la aceptara. Era la primera vez que hacía eso porque había notado que, de una fecha para acá, él no traía su propio almuerzo, sino que lo compraba. Así que se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de hacerle uno, y tal vez con esto podría acercarse, aunque fuera un poco, a su amado.

Se puso a la tarea de investigar sus alimentos favoritos y preparárselos para el día siguiente, con mucha ilusión y entusiasmo. Se lo llevó antes de que fuera a comprar su almuerzo. Se había asegurado de hacerlo en privado por dos poderosas razones:

La primera —y la más probable—, es que declinara el almuerzo que le ofrecía porque "prefería ir a comprarlo él mismo"; en cuyo caso se lo daría a Choji o a Naruto, que siempre se tenían con ganas de comer. Ella sólo tendría que decir que ya no tenía hambre y que le sobraba almuerzo y de seguro esos dos se apuntaban solos para ayudarla en su "dilema".

La segunda —y esa era la que esperaba con mayor fervor—, era que se lo recibiría diciendo que "nunca había probado algo tan suculento"; que le pediría que fuera su novia para que siempre y para que le preparara tan deliciosas comidas. Ok, tal vez la opción número dos era un poquito exagerada, pero el que le recibiera el almuerzo era un gran paso. ¿Cómo era? Un pequeño paso para Sasuke, un gran salto para Sakura.

Esa era la esperanza que tenía; de cualquier forma, ganaba al ver que ella se preocupaba por él y la notaría.

La idea no le pareció nada mal. Nada que perder y sí _mucho_ que ganar con esta jugada para llegar al corazón, o mejor dicho, estomago de su amado. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Siempre contó con el factor rechazo de Sasuke, estaba preparaba para eso; mas no contó con que le gritaría que era una maldita molestia, una detestable piedra en su zapato y que no quería salir con ella, por más que tratara, pues ya estaba harto de su persona. La dejó con las manos extendidas con el dichoso almuerzo, llorando a cantaros por lo hiriente de sus palabras.

Se quedó de piedra, en medio del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir, con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de no seguir llorando.

Todo el receso se la pasó así, paralizaba, hasta que llegó la hora de reanudar las clases. Como una autómata se limpio los ojos, asegurándose de que no se viera que había estado llorando y no preocupar a la gente a su alrededor, por consiguiente, así no preguntarían que le sucedía. Porque si alguien lo hacía estallaría de nuevo, echando lágrimas a mares sin poder parar.

No habló con nadie el resto de las clases, tomó apuntes y se concentró totalmente en sus asignaturas para no pensar en lo destrozado que estaba su dolido corazón. Cuando las clases terminaron, decidió que no podía llegar a casa aún. Eso la deprimiría muchísimo más, no deseaba saber nada de nadie. Se puso a caminar sin pensar en un destino fijo, con la mirada pérdida y la lluvia como única compañera de penas, que solo al verla lograba deprimirla mucho más. Fue así como llegó a esa extraña tienda que había llamado su atención, y la había distraído lo suficiente para olvidarse un rato de sus miserias.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era un lugar de lo más curioso, por no decir extraño... Y una vez más, se sorprendió a sí misma distraída, pensando en ese local lleno de títeres y explosiones.

Recordaba a ese sujeto rubio, bronceado, gritón y grosero; que vestía como gran extravagancia, en su opinión. Sus pantalones eran entubados, de color blanco y con motivos de leopardo rojo; su camiseta era roja y con una explosión nuclear de adorno. El otro chico le pareció algo terrorífico, con sus intensas ojeras bajo sus ojos, su mirar frío y su atuendo que, aunque no era la gran cosa, le recordaba a esos vampiros de la televisión del tipo «Entrevista con el vampiro» o algo así. Ese hombre solo llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa gris y un chaleco, a juego con su pantalón. Su piel era tan pálida, que Sakura pensó que un poco de exposición solar no le vendría nada mal, eso sin contar con su cabello rojizo resaltaba aun más su palidez.

Su madre le llamó un poco más tarde y le pregunto cómo había salido su plan del almuerzo, el cual le había contado el día anterior. Por poco se echó a llorar, más se hizo de tripas corazón y se aguantó, decidiendo mentirle un poco. Le dijo que Sasuke lo había rechazado amablemente porque él ya llevaba el suyo. No quería preocuparla y, de paso, hacerle sentir mal al no poder consolar a su hija en vivo y en directo, como desearía.

—Que mal —contestó su madre por el teléfono, en tono conciliador—. Bueno, ya tendrás otra oportunidad —concluyó, dándole ánimos a su hija.

La llamaba habitual terminó más pronto de lo acostumbrado y se despidieron.

Colgó, echándose a llorar sin poder detenerse. Cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma, diciéndose lo estúpida que había sido por pensar en siquiera poder acercase un poco a Sasuke-kun.

El tiempo que paso así, nunca lo supo; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados; su nariz sufría de una grave congestión de fluidos, que le impedían respirar como era debido; sus labios lastimados por las mordidas que se dio en medio del llanto; y su garganta reseca por los alaridos, muestra de su gran dolor. Las lágrimas se terminaron en algún momento de la noche, cuando el sueño fue ganando fuerzas. El día había sido muy largo, pesado y sobre todo muy triste.

Ahora, no sabía cómo comportarse con Sasuke, estaba muy dolida. No podría verlo a la cara, estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar si le volvía a dirigir esa terrible miraba que le dio al decirle que lo dejara de una buena vez en paz.

—Bueno, como dice Scarlett O´Hara: «Mañana será otro día» —se trató de animar con las sabias palabras de su heroína favorita, para darse algo de valor para el siguiente día.

Se terminó durmiendo con esto en mente, abrazando a su peluche favorito: El Señor Rana Feliz, que tenía desde que recordaba.

. . .

Entrar o no entrar, he ahí el dilema.

Se mordió el labio una vez más con indecisión, insegura de entrar al salón de clases. Había llegado temprano, como siempre. Era su costumbre llegar por lo menos unos quince minutos antes para repasar las tareas y lecciones.

Era una completa empollona de costumbres muy marcadas, que ahora se maldecía una y otra vez por ser así y llegar antes, en vez de unos cinco minutos antes o con justo a tiempo, como una persona normal.

No quería cruzarse con él por ningún motivo, pero eso le iba a resultar muy difícil; iban en el mismo salón y, por si fuera poco, se sentaba justo a su lado.

Ahora, recordaba con desprecio el día en que peleo con uñas y dientes aquel lugar para poder estar junto a Sasuke. Lo peor del caso es que él también había decidido llegar temprano hoy.

—¡Quítate, Haruno! No tengo todo el día, estorbas —resonó con hostilidad, la voz a sus espaldas.

Volteó alegre cuando escuchó ese chillón tono de su salvación

—¡Karin! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que la chica de cabellos rojizos temblara, porque normalmente ambas se trataban con cierta hostilidad y se miraban con desafío silencioso, buscando el mejor momento para atacar. Además, la había llamado por su nombre en forma un tanto, ¿alegre? Era muy sospechoso.

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de lugar? —le dijo acercándose a ella, en tono cómplice, de forma muy baja, como si fuera un secreto entre dos grandes amigas.

Karin la miró con sospecha, preguntándose qué mosco la había picado y si estaba hablando en serio o se trataba de una treta para burlarse de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no importa, Karin, ¿es que no quieres sentarte con Sasuke-kun? —musitó de forma melosa, a la vez que aterradora; sobretodo el nombre del chico, al que deseaba evitar a toda costa, ahora. No podía mirarlo.

Karin, por su parte, miró una vez más a su rival y dio otra miraba al asiento a lado de Sasuke, que era tan codiciado por casi todas la chicas del salón, preguntándose una vez mas dónde estaba la trampa mortal.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —interrogó intrigada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No hay ningún truco —contesto Sakura, muy seria—. No derroches esta oportunidad, porque si no aceptas tú, se lo pediré a cualquier otro y serás la única que se arrepentirá después —concluyó de forma mortal.

—Bueno, visto de ese modo, lo tomaré. ¡Pero si esto es una trampa te arrepentirás! —manifestó después de analizar la situación con cuidado y se fue feliz a tomar su nuevo lugar a lado de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura soltó el aire acumulado, sintiéndose a salvo de momento, al no tener que sentarse con él. Aún temblaba por dentro con una terribles ganas de llorar, le estaba dando lo que quería. Se alejaba de él como era su deseo y ella siempre haría cualquier cosa por él. Incluso, desaparecer de su vista como tanto deseaba, ya que lo hacía sentirse tan molesto.

Fue a su nuevo asiento, sin mirar lo que dejaba atrás con mucha pena y dolor.

Lo bueno de su nuevo puesto era que estaba junto a la ventana y allí podría perderse, mirando atreves de ella cada vez que se aburriera de las clases, en vez de mirar a Sasuke.

—¡Buenos días, zanahoria! ¿Cómo amanecieron esas greñas de estopa hoy? —dijo una voz cantarina encima de su cabeza, sin mirarla.

Suigetsu, esperaba el golpe habitual de las mañanas cuando saludaba a su muy "dulce" y "cálida" compañera de clases, seguidas de algún púdrete o algo parecido que nunca llegó. Muy extrañado, dirigió sus ojos al pupitre y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

—¡Tú no eres la zanahoria! —confirmó sorprendido, señalándola.

—Si no me lo dices ni me doy cuenta —el sarcasmo salió antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero le irritó que la señalara con tanto descaro—. Y no señales, que es de mala educación —sentenció, mandona.

De inmediato, cambió su mano para rascarse la cabeza, confundido. Buscando a Karin por el salón, la halló enseguida, colgada de un Sasuke que trataba de quitársela por todos los medios posibles sin poder hacerlo. Era inútil, ella era como una prensa hidráulica.

—Eh… ¿no era ese tú asiento?—sugirió inseguro a Sakura, frotándose la nuca mientras miraba como sufría su pobre amigo.

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿Karin te quitó el asiento peleando como gatas por él? —la emoción ante aquella visión lo emocionaba— ¡Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para pasara!

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido, con claro disgusto.

—No seas idiota, ninguna de las dos nos rebajaríamos a eso. Yo le cedí mi asiento —respondió con los brazos cruzados. Era horrible que pensaran tan mal de ellas, alegando aquello. Sí, eran rivales y competían por la atención de Sasuke, cada una a su modo; pero por ningún motivo iban a denigrarse de ese modo, era grotesco.

Suigetsu se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar eso. Según recordaba, a principio del año escolar, casi todas las chicas por poco lucharon a muerte por el lugar junto a Sasuke e, incluso, se hicieron apuestas por ver quién se lo quedaba. Él mismo las había organizado y perdió mucho apostándole todo a Karin.

—Por curiosidad. ¿Por qué le diste tú amado lugar? —se sentó en su lugar junto a ella, mirándola con gran interés.

Sakura rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo hacer callar a su nuevo compañero, hasta que se dio la luz.

—Si te callas y dejas de preguntar de una buena vez, te presto mis apuntes de matemáticas —negoció con una astucia y una sonrisa de lado.

Calló de inmediato. Era bien sabido que los apuntes de Sakura Haruno eran una joya preciosa; un oasis en el desierto; una luz en medio de la oscuridad de la ignorancia por lo completos, simples y bien redactados que estaban. Se decía que si te hacías con sus apuntes tenías la clase asegurada. La prueba viviente de ello era el más bruto de la escuela, que no daba ni una y que siempre en épocas de exámenes, la iluminación venia; porque le pedía o, mejor dicho, rogaba, por los apuntes de Sakura.

Sí, Naruto Uzumaki siempre lograba salir airoso gracias a los apuntes que le prestaba la chica.

—Hecho —declaró mientras se hacia un candado imaginario en la boca y desechaba la llave.

Después de este pequeño incidente, todo lo demás pasó con tranquilidad. Si bien, todos en el salón se preguntaban a voces el «por qué» del cambio de asientos, nadie fue a preguntarle directamente, porque estaba rodeada de los chicos más intimidantes de la clase.

Detrás de ella se encontraba el gigante Juugo; a un lado, el ya mencionado, Suigetsu; y adelante, el callado Kimimaru. A los cuales, le traían francamente sin cuidado alguno. Las reglas eran simples: tú no te metías con ellos, ellos no se metían contigo; como cualquier ser.

Sólo sus apariencias eran algo intimidante aunque por dentro eran un pan, especialmente Juugo. Su pasión eran los animales y observar aves del parque; Suigetsu solo era fanfarrón y además amigo de Sasuke, y a Kimimaru no lo conocía para nada, pero era amigo de Juugo así que eso era suficiente para ella.

Había elegido ese lugar porque así se evitaría de las preguntas incomodas durante las clases y cuando acabaran, se retiraría lo más rápido posible, evitando cualquier situación incómoda que la hiciera desmoronarse.

Era una verdadera suerte que su mejor amiga y amigo estuvieran en otro grupo. A Naruto e Ino no los hubiera podido evitar de ninguna manera. Esos dos rubios eran un gran equipo cuando se trataba de sacarle algún secreto, a ellos no les podía mentir ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

Era una cobarde por evitarlos, huyendo de esa manera, pero todavía no estaba lista para confrontarlos.

Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para acabaran las clases y por suerte mañana no habría.

Era el bendito viernes. No tendría que ver a nadie hasta el lunes, cuando suponía que estaría preparada para poder confrontar a Ino, la cual a estas alturas ya debía estar enteraba de su repentino cambio de asiento. Era cuestión de vida o muerte salir del salón de clases antes que cualquier otro.

Se puso en posición con todas sus cosas guardadas, mirando a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se anunciara el fin de la clase. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para la carrera, relamió sus labios y cogió su mochila con fuerza. No podía perder nada en el camino porque no pensaba regresar por lo caído en batalla. Una vida y reputación estaban en juego. Estaba decidida a no desmoronarse, a no llorar como una magdalena en frente a toda la escuela. No iba a ponerse en ridículo, suficiente tenía con sentirse tan mal por lo que Sasuke le dijo sin testigos.

Vio a su maestro Kakashi esperando a que diera el aviso de salida como si fuera en cámara lenta. La hora había llegado y tomando aire por una última vez, salió corriendo y esquivó los obstáculos con maestría olímpica digna de una medalla de oro.

Salió como un rayó del salón sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, dejando a los chicos a su alrededor sorprendidos por su velocidad.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a la extraña tienda de ropa.

Tomó aire, le dolían las piernas, había llegado en tiempo record. Si no calculaba mal, había hecho en tres cuartos de hora un viaje de dos horas caminando desde de la escuela.

Se enorgulleció de su buena condición física. Le daría las gracias a su maestro Gai y no volvería a quejarse por lo raros y, hasta en ocasiones, extremos que pudieran llegar a ser los ejercicios que les ponía en clase.

«_La casa explosiva de las marionetas_», leyó una vez más para ver si no había visto mal el nombre del local en su pasada visita.

—Pero que extraño nombre —dijo en voz alta, preguntándose interiormente quién era el loco al que se le ocurrió semejante nombre tan tonto.

El momento de recuperar su paraguas había llegado al fin. Una vez que lo tuviera podría irse a casa y encerrarse del mundo hasta que llegara el lunes y tuviera que enfrentarse a Sasuke y ver si podía evitar un poco más a sus amigos.

Esperaba enserio que el maldito lunes no llegara jamás.

Entró de una buena vez para recuperar lo perdido. De esa forma podía seguir auto-compadeciéndose y deprimiéndose sola en su casa, comiendo grandes cantidades de helado de chocolate y viendo películas viejas de esas que duraban años como: _Lo que el viento se llevó_ y _Mi bella dama_. Los clásicos que siempre la consolaban en momentos duros.

Esta vez, decidió mirar con mucha más atención antes de asegurarse a sí misma de que no había nadie atendiendo el lugar como es debido. Se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver al sujeto aterrador que parecía vampiro, sentado enfrente de la caja registradora, simulando poner atención en la entrada —y, digo simulando— porque cuando sonó la campanilla del dintel, anunciando su llegada, ni se inmutó. Parecía que estaba echándose la siesta con los ojos abiertos; estaba como en una especie de trance, perdido entre el todo y la nada del Limbo o —como vulgarmente se dice— viendo la inmortalidad del cangrejo pasar.

Se acercó con cierto recelo y al ver que no reaccionaba a su presencia, pasó la mano frente a sus ojos, considerando seriamente que aquel sujeto hubiera estirado la pata antes de lo previsto o, que, en efecto, era un vampiro real; de carne y hueso. Listo para tomar su sangre joven e inocente, como contaban las historias de sus libros en repetidas ocasiones. Es decir, el mito del vampiro era tan viejo y contado en tantas partes que algo debía ser cierto, ¿no?

Decidida a comprobarlo, acercó su dedo índice y medio para tomar su pulso. De esa forma comprobaría si estaba vivo, muerto o no vivo (un vampiro, como ella sospechaba).

—Tocar a la gente sin su permiso es una gran falta de educación, niña —soltó de pronto el hombre, haciendo que Sakura diera un brinco hacia atrás y soltara un gritito, que pudo hacer callar antes de que se convirtiera en un gran grito de pánico.

—L-lo siento, pensé que estaba muerto o algo así —los nervios mezclados con la sorpresa anterior la traicionaron.

Puso con rapidez su mano sobre la boca para callarse de una buena vez y evitar quedar más en ridículo con sus intenciones.

—¿Muerto? —interrogó mas para sí que para ella—, sí, ya me lo han dicho, suelo dormir con los ojos abiertos cuando me aburro.

Se estiró con pereza y bostezó, dejando que el oxígeno invadiera sus pulmones y cerebro para despejarse por completo de su letargo. Miró su reloj distraído y luego a la chica frente a él. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien, no estaba seguro, normalmente no conseguía recordar a la gente nueva que trataba, porque la mayoría de la gente le importaba un reverendo rábano.

—Y bueno, ¿qué desea? ¿En qué puedo servirle? —manifestó de forma monótona, completamente aburrido y desinteresado. Se notaba que lo que decía era «en automático» y no tenía muchas ganas que digamos de atender, pero que lo hacía porque era su trabajo.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza confundida. Lo normal era que la recordara por su muy particular cabellera rosada, como a cualquier parte que iba. Este joven no parecía reconocerla en lo absoluto. Era un sujeto venido del mundo de lo extraño, no cabía duda; estaba entrando a «Twilight Zone». Lo único que faltaba era la música del "intro" para estar por completo en ambiente.

Ya lograba escuchar en su mente las palabras de introducción de uno de sus programas favoritos:

«_Abramos esta puerta con la llave de la imaginación. Tras ella, encontraremos otra dimensión; una dimensión de sonido, una dimensión de visión, la dimensión de la mente. Estamos entrando en un mundo distinto, de sueños e ideas. Estamos entrando en la dimensión desconocida_.»

De acuerdo, tal vez debería dejar de ver las repeticiones de aquel antiguo show de ciencia ficción por su salud mental.

—Eh…yo ayer olvide mi sombrilla —contó, esperando que en cualquier momento la famosa canción del programa de Rod Serling.

El hombre miró al techo, como buscando respuestas divinas del cielo, ignorando por completo a Sakura o eso creyó ella, cuando lo vio bajar su paraguas de una pequeña repisa que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

"_Qué extraño lugar para colocarlo"_, pensó, recibiendo su sombrilla con cautela.

Agradeció, lista para marcharse, cuando vio un letrero sobre el mostrador, a lado de la caja registradora.

— ¿Necesita empleada?

La idea de trabajar le vino al momento en que vio el anuncio. Era la forma ideal de no pensar en su destrozado corazón y de hacer algo por las tarde, porque ciertamente no iba a volver a hacerse cargo del «Club de fans de Sasuke». De esta forma mataría dos pagaros de un tiro; al distraer su dolido corazón, que estaba hecho añicos, y ganar un poco de dinero, que nunca estaba de mas.

—Sí —anunció, pensado en que Deidara debió haber pegado el anuncio en el aparador como se lo había mandado hace dos días. Y, ahora que andaba en esas, ¿cómo era posible que él no se diera cuenta de que el dichoso anuncio seguía en el mismo lugar, donde lo dejó hace un par de días? En definitiva era muy distraído con lo que no le importaba; debía ser un poco más cuidadoso en ese aspecto, se prometió viendo a la niña, casi adolescente, frente a él.

Los ojos de Sakura se le iluminaron con la respuesta, esperando que la contrataran de inmediato, de ser posible.

—No me vayas a decir que lo quieres —dijo con duda—. ¿No eres muy joven para pedir empleo?—su tono era por completo escéptico, la veía muy chica.

—De acuerdo, no se lo digo y no. No soy muy pequeña, tengo quince años, casi dieciséis —aseguró algo enojada, ya no era una niña.

La miró, incrédulo. Se veía de trece, a lo mucho catorce; se notaba que todavía no daba el estirón que debería y eso que las mujeres se desarrollaban más rápido que los hombres. La naturaleza es tan extraña. No estaba muy seguro de contratarla, pero estaba comenzando cansarse de atender la tienda por las tardes. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. El trato con las persona no era para nada su fuerte y era por eso que Deidara trataba con los distribuidores de tela, habilitaciones, pasamanerías, maquileros, etc. El rubio siempre obtenía los mejores tratos, pues su personalidad antisocial jugaba en su contra a lo hora de la verdad y era por eso que le tocaba manejar la tienda desde el inicio de la tarde hasta el cierre.

—Bien —miró su reloj—. ¿Vienes directo de la escuela?

Sakura afirmó, enérgica.

—Ya casi son las tres, supongo que tu horario puede ser de tres a ocho, que es cuando se cierra. Pero necesito que llenes este formulario y que tus padres firmen el permiso para poder contratarte. No quiero ningún tipo de problemas.

Sakura aceptó el formulario con alegría, agradeciéndole a su nuevo jefe con entusiasmo, al darle la oportunidad de poder trabajar.

. . .

N/A: Bueno este fic ya está terminado, pero solo tengo 5 capítulos corregidos de momento, iré subiendo uno cada semana para dar tiempo a que los otros estén listos. Así que sean pacientes.

Tomatazos y demás son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

.

.

.

Se miró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, de arriba abajo, con tristeza. Se sentía tan simple, tan fea: con su pecho plano, sus piernas flacas y su horrible cabello rosa, que parecía algodón de azúcar de carnaval barato y que le hacía verse tan tonta. ¿Por qué rosa? El rosado era un color tan infantil y chillón. Lo peor de todo era su _enorme_ frente, que parecía paradero de aviones de tan amplia que era. ¡Solo faltaban las señales!

Se sentía tan inconforme e insegura de su apariencia. Debía ser bastante obvio el por qué Sasuke la repudiaba. No era más que una molesta niña desagraciada y de voz chillona que lo fastidiaba a cada rato.

Quería desaparecer, perderse en el anonimato por completo, no resaltar para que jamás el mundo viera su fealdad; esconderse debajo de una gran roca y no salir hasta nuevo siglo.

Suspiró frustrada al ver la enorme montaña de ropa que tenia. Nada de lo que se ponía le llegaba a siquiera agradar un poco, odiaba todo su guardarropa. Todo era sumamente infantil, con holanes, rosa como su irritante cabello y de estampados o adornos aniñados como de _Tinkerbell_. Tendría que hacer un cambio lo antes posible. No quería seguir viéndose como una niñita insoportable, repelente y espantosa.

Exacerbada, tomó lo único que no le pareció infantil y absurdo del montón.

Hoy comenzaba su nuevo trabajo en "La tienda de lo extraño" con su terrorífico jefe. Daría lo mejor de sí, como en todo en que se proponía; el cien por ciento, se concentraría al máximo para olvidar.

Al recordar eso se calmó un poco y pensó en el lado positivo que tenía el laborar.

Su nuevo empleo le sentaba de maravilla, con un horario bastante cómodo. La paga no era la gran cosa. Era un sueldo base mínimo que planeaba poner en su cuanta de ahorros en el banco. Sus padres desde muy pequeña le inculcaron el valor del dinero y los beneficios del ahorro, era una chica algo avara y tacaña para su edad pero había un gran por qué para esto.

Su sueño era poder viajar al País de la Luna, el lugar más romántico de la tierra; era una isla con forma de luna creciente, con clima y playas tropicales perfectas para el amor.

Suspiró de forma soñadora al recordar el por qué estaba ahorrando con tanto ahínco.

Hace un par de años atrás, vio un gran documental sobre ese grandioso país que la había seducido por completo, haciéndole soñar despierta en varias ocasiones con ella y su gran amor paseando por la cálida playa al atardecer, tomados de la mano, profesándose amor eterno.

Así que comenzó a ahorrar para cuando llegara el momento.

. . .

Su padre había firmado su permiso después de consultarlo vía telefónica con su ahora ex-esposa, dudoso.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con tu club? —inquirió como no queriendo, era muy malo tratado este tipo de temas de chicas y cosas de adolescentes.

Recordaba lo emocionada que estaba su hija al comenzar a formarlo a principios del año escolar, estaba muy consciente que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke desde…al parecer desde siempre, ¿pero formar un club? Se le hizo algo exagerado pero su madre le apoyó diciendo que ya se le pasaría con el tiempo y que el chico en cuestión debería estar muy alagado por tener su propio club de fans.

—Lo dejaré.

La respuesta fue muy simple y rápida, con indiferencia que desconcertó a su padre.

—¿Es que ya no te gusta Sasuke? — tanteó indeciso, como no queriendo la cosa.

Sakura casi se atraganta con la galleta que tenía. ¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa! Por supuesto que le gustaba y con gran fervor pero, él le había dicho que ya estaba harto de ella y no quería verla.

Se deprimió al instante y decidió contarle la verdad o parte de ella.

—Sí me gusta mucho, pero creo que ya es momento de alejarme del club y esas cosas —la tristeza embargaba su voz.

Notó de inmediato lo decaída que se puso su hija al contestar y lo atribuyó erróneamente al sentimiento que se tiene de tener que avanzar y que dejar algunas cosas a un lado para poder seguir. Tal vez su niña estaba madurando más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y la nostalgia lo invadió de pronto, recordando cuando era una bebé dando los primeros pasos. Fue hasta ella y abrazó a su amada progenie.

El abrazo la tomó por completo desprevenida. No sabía que lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación desde hace un muy buen rato, necesitaba el contacto humano y el consuelo aunque fuera por los motivos equivocados. Se echo a llorar entre los brazos que la protegían de todo lo malo allá afuera y se dejó consolar.

. . .

Llegó puntual a su nuevo trabajo. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. No le gustaba la idea de llegar antes y tener que esperar parada enfrente de la tienda como una tonta, siendo observada por la gente que pasaba, preguntándose si la habían dejado plantada o no. Odiaba sentir las miradas de lástima que alguien pudiera regalarle, era demasiado humillante y ella tenía su orgullo.

Solo esperaba que su nuevo jefe fuera puntual.

Vio con alegría que la tienda estaba abierta y entró con paso seguro, aventurándose una vez más en "La tienda de lo extraño", como la había rebautizado con su jefe vampiro, rey del Inframundo.

—Niña, viniste —confirmó, saliendo de la trastienda, su nuevo jefe.

Frunció el ceño poniendo mala cara; era muy consciente de su apariencia infantil, no necesitaba que se lo recalcaran. ¡Cielos ya tenía quince años! No era una niña aunque su cuerpo se negara a sacar algunas curvas, qué a estas alturas debían de haber salido por muy minúsculas que fueran y eso le frustraba mucho.

—Sí, y no soy una niña —reclamó con los brazos en jarras sobre su cadera.

Sasori ni se inmutó por el reclamo, sólo la miró con detenimiento al tanto que se acercaba, parándose a un par de pasos de su nueva empleada.

—Tu pecho dice lo contrario —fue cruel al contestar, no le dio oportunidad alguna. Por completo letal, con sus ponzoñosas palabras inyectando su veneno, como hacía con todo y todos. La estaba probando, sino aguantaba esta pequeña estocada verbal no duraría mucho en aquel lugar.

Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, sin poder creer el descaro de lo que había salido de la boca de ese ser frío, cruel y sin corazón. Su carácter fuerte y explosivo que trataba de contener, estaba a punto de salirse de control, pero respiró hondo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tú no eres nadie para decir eso —afirmó con aparente calma—. ¡Tú también tienes la apariencia de un niño! —lo señaló directamente con su poderoso dedo acusador para darle más énfasis— ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? Eso no es mucha diferencia de edad.

—No, yo tengo treinta y cinco. A mi parecer, sí es una gran diferencia de edad —miró la mano que lo señalaba con descaro, sin respetar su posición superior, y supuso que ella duraría más que los anteriores empleados que habían ocupado su lugar.

Lo veía y no era capaz de creerle. Es que no era posible, la treintena no se le veía por ningún lado, debía ser una mentira. Volvió a mirar su rostro de piedra para ver si se estaba burlando de ella otra vez, pero no, lo decía muy enserio. Sus ojos miel no flaquearon en ningún momento.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué mentiría? Es estúpido

Abrió la boca casi-casi hasta el suelo, llevándose la mano a ella para taparse y que no le entraran moscas. Entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a analizarlo, buscando esos treinta y cinco años en algún lado.

—Debe ser un traga años o un vampiro, como siempre sospeché —murmuró para ella misma, imaginándose dormir a su jefe en una cámara criogénica, como se rumoraba con Michel Jackson o en un ataúd con tierra de Transilvania, como en esa película de Drácula con Keanu Reeves.

—Traga años, tal vez, pero vampiro en definitiva no. El sobrevivir alimentándome de sangre se me hace una idea repugnante, aunque admiro la idea de eternidad de los vampiros, eso si me atrae.

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar que le respondió, una vez más había abierto la boca cuando creía que sólo lo había pensado. Una muy mala maña que tenía y que la había metido en más problemas de los que quisiera. Lo bueno era que este su nuevo jefe no se lo tomó a mal, o eso aparentaba.

—Me gustan los vampiros de la época del Romanticismo, que es cuando llegaron a su máximo esplendor y se convirtieron en la cara de todo lo que representaba. Lo irreal, la insatisfacción por un mundo limitado, lo misterioso, lo oscuro de la naturaleza humana, lo inalcanzable…

—El amor imposible —dijo con pena y un fuerte retorcijón en el estomago al pensar en Sasuke. Nunca le había gustado la idea del romanticismo literario, casi todo terminaba en una gran tragedia. Ni siquiera le gustaba el libro de Drácula; el pobre ni salía, era como un mito nada más. Sé decía que alguien lo había visto pero nunca se mostraba en realidad, era como el mito urbano de los cocodrilos que viven en las alcantarillas. En lo personal, prefería la película Coppola, pero esa era su opinión.

—¡Exacto! Veo que no eres una chica tonta que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando. La mayoría de las chicas de tu edad tienen una idea muy equivocada de lo que es el romanticismo de esa época; en eso se basan la mayoría de mis diseños —decía mientras señalaba su parte de la tienda e iba explicando de qué se trataban sus labores en el lugar.

Por lo que entendió, la tienda era de él y el otro rubio punk escandaloso; sin embargo, cada quien tenía su propia marca y manejaban diferentes líneas de ropa, así como estilo y tendencia para sus creaciones. Nada tenían que ver el uno del otro en cuanto a diseño y aún así trabajaban juntos como un equipo. Sasori era el que organizaba y Deidara el que ejecutaba. Eran una maquina de trabajo imparable bien lubricada y lista para echarse a andar cuando se lo proponían.

Su trabajo sería a grandes rasgos encargarse de la tienda, asegurarse que todo esté en orden, limpio y —lo más importante— atender a los clientes. Mientras Sasori trabajaba en quién sabe qué cosas en su oficina, arriba de la tienda.

Trabajaría de martes a domingo, medio tiempo entre semana y tiempo completo el fin de semana, que era cuando más iba a trabajar —le comento su jefe—, ya que de martes a viernes las cosas iban relativamente tranquilas. Los lunes la tienda cerraba, descansaría ese día. Estas primeras semanas de trabajo, Sasori la supervisaría personalmente. En resumen, tendría el ojo puesto sobre ella todo el tiempo, diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer y cómo; más una cuantas de reglas:

—Siempre te deberás presentar con el atuendo indicado. No puedo permitir que nuestros clientes te vean con esas fachas de mal gusto —su cabeza se movía de derecha a izquierda, desaprobando por completo su ropa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? —no entendía qué había de malo en sus _jeans_ azules y su camiseta roja. Era lo único que medio le gustó en la mañana, cuando se vio al espejo. No tenía nada de estampados infantiles y, además, el color rojo le gustaba mucho.

—Para empezar, te queda muy grande. Con esa camiseta pareces un costal de papas, no tienes forma ni gracia. Los pantalones están tan viejos que dan lastima, hacen que tu trasero se vea escurrido, eres muy joven para tener ese tipo de problemas aún —declaró con tono profesional y analítico, mientras Sakura se tapaba su retaguardia con pudor— y ni qué decir de esos tenis. Esas ropas están bien para que estés en tu casa, haciendo el quehacer, pero aquí no. Eres una señorita que está trabajando en una tienda de ropa exclusiva, la presentación que das dice mucho del lugar donde estas trabajando. Esta tienda tiene una reputación que mantener.

Calló un momento, analizándola con ojo crítico. Caminó a su alrededor, tomando nota metal de que lo necesitaba su nueva empleada.

—Tienes una silueta tipo A: hombros estrechos, cintura y senos pequeños, pero de caderas anchas y bien definidas; trasero firme y redondo, piernas largas, al igual que el tronco. Mmm... —meditó con la mano en la barbilla, visualizando lo que le iba mejor— parece que no tienes cuerpo tan de niña como creía, con esta ropa las primeras impresiones me engañaron. Si te vistes de la manera correcta aparentaras tú edad.

—¿En serio? —la esperanza nació en su interior. Ya estaba harta de ser llamada niña.

—Entra al probador, te pasaré algunas prendas.

Se metió enseguida y esperó a que le pasara la ropa con impaciencia.

Lo elegido fue una camiseta con cuello de ojal, de manga tres cuartos en color crema de fondo, con encaje rosa pastel encima; unos leggins verde claro y una minifalda negra de pana muy delgada.

Se vio al espejo, admirada con las prendas.

"_Es sorprendente lo que puede cambiar uno con la ropa_", pensó sorprendida, al no verse de unos trece tirándole a los catorce, sino de quince tirándole a los dieciséis, como siempre tenía que aclarar.

Salió sintiéndose una Sakura nueva del probador, más segura, más femenina y más bonita.

—Bien, ya estas mucho más presentable, pero hay que hacer algo con esos tenis tan feos. Mi sugerencia es que los tires a la basura cuanto antes.

Sakura sabía que eran muy feos, parecían bolillos. Su padre se los había regalado con mucha ilusión, pensando que eran lindos y se los ponía de vez en cuando para darle el gusto. Nada le costaba.

—Supongo que no los tirarás como te he sugerido amablemente, ¿verdad? —dedujo al verla indecisa, observando el suelo— Esta bien, sólo no vuelvas a usar esas cosas en este lugar, anótalo como una regla de oro, ¿ok?

Afirmó en silencio, con la cabeza todavía mirando el piso.

—Toma éstas, son de muestra. Las cuidas mucho y mañana me las devuelves, la ropa te la cobraré de tu sueldo a plazos fijos, sin intereses. Sólo porque eres empleada, pero no esperes un descuento, eres nueva aquí —sentenció, extendiéndole una caja de cartón.

Cogió la caja y abrió la tapa para encontrarse con unas muy bellas zapatillas de piso, forradas con satín negro y moños de encaje adornándolas. Sé quitó sus tenis junto con los calcetines de _care bears_ con estrellitas y arcoiris que traía, haciéndolos una bolita para guardarlos y luego pasó a ponerse los zapatos.

—Parece que te quedan un poco grandes, rellénalas de papel para que no sé te caigan.

Estudió con detenimiento el adorno de sus calcetines, pensando que ya estaba algo grandecita para llevar algo así. Se notaba que por más que no le gustaba que le digieran niña, aún lo era.

Una vez solucionado todo el asunto de los zapatos, estaba lista para seguir escuchando las normas del cómo debía vestir.

—Tú atractivo son tus piernas largas y tú trasero. ¡Úsalos! —soltó con descaro, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura— Debes usar escotes rectos y cuellos amplios. Evita adornar tu cintura y cadera con algún cinturón decorado que llame la atención, tus piernas y caderas ya llaman solas la atención. Adorna lo de arriba, que es donde hace falta —dijo mirando su pecho casi plano, haciendo que la susodicha se tapara recelosa—. Usa holanes o algún adorno, como collares. Y hablando de collares... —murmuró buscando algo entre sus cosas, por el área de la caja registradora, en la parte de los estantes de abajo.

Sacó un largo collar de perlas verdes de fantasía, que le extendió a la chica.

—Ten, póntelo; enróllalo unas dos veces para que quede bien —comentó en tanto la veía ponerse el adorno—. Eso también te lo cobraré —advirtió, contemplando como es que "la niña" se enredaba con torpeza extrema el collar.

Era en momentos como ese —cuando podía ver transformada a un ser en otra cosa por completo—, que sabía con total certeza que este era su trabajo ideal.

Hace unos instantes atrás esa pequeña era una niña desgarbada, sin nada personalidad, con ropa de la buena, pero que no le iban para nada; haciéndola parecer menor y sin chiste alguno. Ahora era una joven señorita con personalidad y hasta guapa para los chicos de su edad.

Viéndola bien, no era fea, sólo necesitaba una pulidita y se notaría que tenía un carácter fuerte a la vez que servicial. Una extraña combinación. Tal vez sea porque aún es pequeña y no se define por completo, terminó pensando.

El tiempo voló rápido instruyendo a la "niña" ya no tan "niña", en sus labores las primeras horas de trabajo. En cualquier momento aparecería su explosivo compañero para suplirlo.

Y como caído del Cielo —o mejor dicho del Infierno—, llegó con su cacharro infernal, como él denominaba con «cariño» y el otro llamaba motocicleta, que cada dos por tres echaba alguna explosión, anunciando que su dueño había aparcado.

De costumbre, entró haciendo su escandalosa entrada con su habitual frase:

—¡Sasori, ya llegué! —clamando como siempre hacía para llamar su atención.

"_¡Oh! La pareja punk de mi terrorífico y casi vampiro jefe por fin ha hecho su aparición_" pensó Sakura mientras se asomaba curiosa, dentro los vestidores que limpiaba.

Parado frente a la entraba, Deidara observó una mata de de pelo rosado que llamó su atención, alegrándolo.

—¡Rosadita, volviste!

Sakura miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si es que era a ella a quien había llamado o no. Se señaló con el dedo, viendo a su jefe vampiro, como ahora lo apodaba, cuestionándolo en silencio si había entendido bien.

—Sí, te llamó a ti —confirmó.

"_¡Genial!, ahora soy «Rosadita»_"el sarcasmo salió a relucir en su mente disgustada. Ese apodo le recordaba a las pompis rosadas de un bebé o algo así. No le gustó para nada esa imagen que le daba a entender este nuevo apodo. Salió del probador que estaba aseando, con actitud decidida. Tenía que despachar ese horrendo apodo cuanto antes. Sabía por experiencia que una vez dado un apodo, se olvidaba con dificultad y se te quedaba, si no es que de por vida, sí un muy buen rato y no quería eso. Tenía que pararlo antes de que se acostumbrara y fuera demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

—Me alegra que regresaras, me encanta el color de tu cabello, es genial —admirado, contempló el cabello que tanto había llamado su atención.

La desarmó por completo. Nadie jamás le había dicho algo así; sólo sus padres le habían dicho que era lindo pero, ¡rayos!, eran sus padres, la querían como fuera, así que aunque apreciaba su opinión no valía mucho. Que un desconocido se lo digiera era otra cosa y la timidez afloró.

La escena que observaba le resultó de alguna manera graciosa: primero estaba ella, dispuesta a despedazar a su compañero de ser preciso si la seguía llamado «Rosadita» y ahora, con un simple cumplido, totalmente desarmada y hasta tímida y dócil. Era una niña muy voluble, si no es que hasta bipolar o algo por el estilo. Una extraña criatura en su opinión.

—Ese conjunto te queda muy bien, me complace dar la bienvenida a una nueva cliente —mencionó Deidara, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y moviera su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda en el mismo lugar de forma entre coqueta e infantil, mirando el suelo con algo de vergüenza.

—No es cliente, es nuestra nueva empleada —intervino Sasori rodando los ojos, harto de ver toda esta tontería.

Abrió su boca formando una «O» enorme, con fascinación. Normalmente era él quien contrataba porque a Sasori le fastidiaba hacerlo; eso de entrevistar y capacitar al nuevo personal lo irritaba a niveles insospechados.

—Y esa ropa es de la nuestra, ¿no? —comentó con duda, volviéndola a ver para asegurarse.

—Sí, tuve que dárselas porque sus prendas anteriores eran inaceptables —respondió, sereno—: Zara.

Deidara asintió en silencio, comprendiendo todo al instante.

—¿Eh?... Disculpen mi ignorancia pero, ¿qué tiene de malo Zara? —comentó Sakura sin entender que crimen había cometido.

Ambos diseñadores a la vez volteando a verla con pesar.

—Buenos diseños, pésima calidad —las voces de ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que su pequeña empleada no comprendía y que Sasori estaba un poco harto, Deidara continúo con su explicación.

—Verás, sólo te saca del paso, ¿sabes?, uhm. Sus prendas tienen unos diseños fabulosos, los cuales, por cierto, son la gran mayoría clonaciones de las grandes pasarelas. Y se ven bien en los maniquís, pero tienen una calidad francamente fatal. Malos cortes y mala hechura. Son prendas de «úsese y tírese» en la mayoría de los casos. En poco tiempo pierden su forma y se ven fatal, por eso es tan barata.

—Vaya, no tenía idea —meneó la cabeza.

"_No cabe duda de que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo",_ pensó interesada y que tal vez le comentaría eso a Ino, ya que ella era una tipo de gurú de la moda en el club de corte y confección de la escuela, del cual era una muy apasionada miembro.

—Y por eso es bueno que estés en este lugar, y métete en la cabeza que: ¡La moda es una explosión de sentidos! —clamó con fuego en los ojos, agitando los brazos a lo alto, simulando una gran explosión, emocionado.

Ya iba otra vez son su lema, su blondo y estrambótico compañero. Sasori se llevó las manos a sus oídos para tratar de aminorar un poco el escándalo que muy probablemente le causaría migraña si seguía.

—¡Vamos, dilo conmigo! —exaltado, la animaba para que lo acompañara con su lema.

—Ay no, me da pena —una gran sonrisa acompañó la respuesta, como no queriendo.

No quería que el condenado ruido siguiera y menos verla a ella gritar con él tonterías como esa, o se convertiría en una tortura del medievo para sus sensibles oídos con semejante alboroto de tal mal gusto.

—¡Deidara! —llamó enojado— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estamos en un antro de esos a los que acostumbras para hacer semejante griterío? Esta es una tienda —indicó con ambas manos para dar un mayor énfasis a su regaño—.Y no le enseñes mala mañas a la chica, después no se le van a quitar. ¿Qué no vez que aún es joven e influenciable? —terminó su sermón con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto cual padre regañón y severo que no admitía mas replicas de sus niños.

Solo le falta gritar «¡Y a tú habitación, estas castigado!». Odiaba tener que comportarse de forma tan estricta e implacable, pero alguien tenía que imponer el orden, ya que Deidara se comportaba como un niño cuando se ponía en ese estado y no pensaba en las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Deidara tragó pesado y Sakura tomó una muy sabia decisión y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, escabulléndose a terminar de limpiar los vestidores que le faltaban.

"_No vaya ser la de malas y me toque recibir fuego cruzado_", se fue de puntitas sin hacer ruido.

—Traidora, me dejas morir solo —murmuró entre dientes cuando la vio alejarse a refugiarse en los probadores, lejos del campo de batalla. Bueno, en realidad no la culpaba del todo, cuando Sasori se enojaba de verdad daba bastante miedo y tenía formas muy retorcidas de castigar a los empleados cuando se lo proponia, por eso no duraban mucho trabajando por allí.

Ahora era el momento ideal de usar la táctica del «¿Yo qué hice?» y fingir inocencia hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Tenía que dejarlo correr, hasta que el enojo se le pasara.

Sonrió de lado y encogió lo hombros dándose un aspecto completamente cándido, simple.

Sasori negó una vez más con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué demonios tenía a Deidara como compañero.

—Por que soy el único que te aguanta y hacemos un gran equipo —contestó alegre.

Si se impresionó o no por a ver dicho esa pregunta en voz alta, no lo demostró. Se mostró indiferente con la respuesta dada.

—Me voy —anunció, poniéndose su chaqueta de cachemira con elegancia—. Encárgate de imprimir su gafete de empleada para mañana.

—Claro, ¿cómo se llama? —dijo distraído, buscando los papeles de ingreso de «la Rosadita».

Su compañero lo meditó unos momentos tratando de acordarse.

—Sakura…algo. No sé, revisa su registro —finalizó antes de salir de la tienda para irse a su casa a descansar.

Cuando Deidara por fin logró dar con los dichosos formularios de la nueva empleada-Rosadita, vio que en efecto se llamaba Sakura, tal y como mencionó Sasori antes de partir. Sé le hizo un poco extraño ese pequeño incidente, pues con normalidad él no se acordaba del nombre de ninguno de los chicos que habían tomado el trabajo anteriormente.

"_Tal vez es buen augurio de que ella dudará. Porque con el carácter que carga Sasori la gran mayoría prefiere renunciar antes de que él mismo los despida porque, según en sus palabras, eran: unos completos mentecatos incompetentes con una nula capacidad de trabajar en la tienda_."

Al pensar eso se alegró, tenía una buena corazonada sobre esto.

. . .

Su primer fin de semana de trabajo fue muy interesante a la vez que agotador. Estuvo muy ocupada limpiando en esos dos días que ni se acordó de los problemas que la llevaron a ese lugar en primer lugar. Su segundo jefe, Bom-Bom, como le había apodado por su explosiva personalidad, era mucho más relajado en comparación a su otro jefe vampiro y, claro, menos aterrador; más no por ello menos exigente y absorbente.

Conoció algunos de sus clientes habituales.

El primero fue un sujeto en extremo alto, que parecía un terrible y feroz tiburón. Jamás había visto algo así, el tipo era uno de esos que modifican su cuerpo de tal forma que consiguen emular a un animal. Con franqueza, era un poco perturbador y le aterró en un principio el verlo, sobre todo el tono azulado de su piel. Bom-bom le había dicho ese día: «Eso es amor al arte».

Según le había dicho, era un performance muy conocido que trabajaba sobre su propio cuerpo. Su estilo de vida era demasiado extremo; eso cambiaba por completo su visión del arte y sus muchos estilos. Caravaggio y van Gogh era sujetos muy normales de pronto.

Vio con interés como es que Deidara le tomaba las medidas para un nuevo traje a su medida. Con sus características físicas, era bastante obvio que su ropa era por encargo. El sujeto era enorme y muy fuerte, se notaba el ejercicio.

Después vino una pareja que en apariencia era normal, o eso pensaba Sakura hasta que vio la increíble cantidad de piercing que traía el chico; parecía alfiletero con tanta perforación en la cara. Su novia era más normal y mucho más discreta con sus perforados. Estaban en lugares visiblemente estratégicos, pero aún así tenía varios: uno en la boca, otro en la lengua, nueve repartidos a lo largo de ambas orejas y un último en su ombligo. La chica se llevó un par de vestidos, su pareja sólo miró con semblante serio pagando lo que eligió.

Y el último fue el más raro y perturbarte de todos, que era un especie de fanático religioso que sólo se la pasaba maldiciendo y jurando por un tal Jashin. En su vida había escuchado tantas maldiciones y groserías juntas. Ese día aprendió muchas nuevas combinaciones y palabrotas que ni sabía que existían. Aunque por extraño que pareciera, fue el que más fácil fue de convencer para que comprara. ¡Todo lo que se probó se lo llevó! Y es que, claro, todo se le veía muy bien y sólo tenía que confirmarle lo que ya sabía para que se lo llevara. El sujeto era muy guapo, era una verdadera lástima que estuviera loco y eso en este lugar era decir mucho.

Bom-bom la felicito por su gran venta: tres trajes completos con todo y camisas, tres corbatas, dos pantalones casuales y cinco camisetas. A ese hombre sí que le gustaba la ropa porque prometió volver por más en cuanto Jashin se lo permitiera.

El resto de los clientes de ese fin de semana no tuvieron nada en particular que destacar, la mayoría eran mirones curiosos que pasaban por casualidad y en ocasiones compraban algo.

Su jefe vampiro no volvió el resto del sábado ni el domingo, suponía que el martes lo volvería a ver en la tarde.

. . .

N/A: Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo corregido. Espero que les guste y ya seben todo tomatazo o flor es bien resivido. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

.

.

.

El lunes llegó muy pronto para su gusto, trayendo consigo los penosos recuerdos que con tanta desesperación trataba de hacer a un lado. Deseaba esconderse entre las sábanas, hacerse un capullo con las cobijas y resguardarse en su cómoda y segura cama, que de pronto parecía el lugar más inexpugnable sobre la faz de la Tierra. Le apetecía encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir nunca más. Gustaría de ser un avestruz para poner esconder su cabeza debajo del suelo cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

"_Que dichosas son esas aves_".

Sin embargo, para su gran pesar, era demasiado responsable para dejar a un lado sus deberes como deseaba hacer ahora. El ser una alumna ejemplar, con un record impecable de cero faltas en la escuela, en ese momento le sacaba de quicio. Estaba muy orgullosa de sus logros académicos, sólo que de momento ya no le parecía tan importante.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, enojada. Pensar eso la puso de malas y se levantó de una buena vez para afrontar a lo que tuviera que hacerle frente y de esa manera poder terminar con el suplicio que significaba estar así.

Es decir, podía evitar a sus amigos y a Sasuke el resto de su vida.

—Aunque me cantaría poder evitarlo el resto de mi vida o hasta que el Apocalipsis llegue. Lo que sea primero —aclaró para sí misma. Pero luego pensó que, para bien o para mal, no era tan condenadamente cobarde.

Se dio unos ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas para darse ánimos.

—Bueno, que venga el disparo de una buena vez para poder sangrar a gusto y después sanar la herida —dijo recordando a su heroína favorita, Scarlett O´Hara—. Si ella pudo levantarse y seguir, yo también.

Su espíritu de lucha se activó. El modo Rocky Balboa estaba en pie.

"_No importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que eres cuando te golpean y que puedas seguir adelante..."_, recordó de pronto de entre lo más profundo de su mente las enseñanzas aquel sabio boxeador, el semental italiano que tenía toda la boca llena de razón.

—¡Eso es Sakura, ojo de tigre, ojo de tigre! —clamó vigorosa con el puño en alto, recordando la canción de la película— ¡Es el ojo de tigre, listo para pelear!

Con los ánimos renovados, se fue a toda velocidad al baño para poder asearse como era debido; pronto salió reluciente de limpia, decidida a no dejarse caer. Ella no estaba hecha para eso, tenía que levantarse. La caída fue muy dura, sin embargo no podía quedarse en el suelo para que la pisoteasen. No, eso jamás; se tenía que parar y dejar que las llagas supurantes que cubrían el dolor de su alma se curasen poco a poco para así continuar adelante.

Se preparó meticulosa, haciendo caso de los consejos-ordenes de cómo debía vestir del jefe mayor.

—Para sentirse bien hay que verse bien, para verse bien hay sentirse bien —recordó el lema de Ino, que en ese momento le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Fue a su armario para tomar su uniforme: una falda tableada azul marino un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de manga larga, su suéter color beige con cuello «V»; un poco holgado en vez del saco que llevaba habitualmente, que la hacía ver más plana de lo que era y sin forma alguna; por último, su moño rojo colocado de manera casual, sólo un poco flojo. Se hecho la mochila al hombro y se calzó para ir a la escuela con la idea de que todo iba a salir de las mil maravillas, aplicando lo de que las ideas positivas atraen la buena vibra y todo eso.

Esta vez no llegó un cuarto de hora antes, como era su costumbre, sino en punto. Se retrasó un poco al arreglarse ese día. Casi todos sus compañeros ya estaban en el aula, esperando al profesor de la primera hora; fue a sentarse dando los buenos días a su paso y luego tomando su nuevo lugar.

Hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo bien, sin incidentes. Eso de atraer las buenas vibras por ser positiva parecía funcionar de verdad, o eso pensó hasta que el maestro de la tercera hora los dejó libre para que estudiaran solos o hicieran lo que desearan porque se sentía indispuesto. Alguna infección estomacal.

"_Pobre, no debió haber comido el platillo sorpresa de dudosa procedencia de la cafetería que le ofreció la encargada_", fue el pensamiento en general del grupo que lo vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo en carrera directa al baño. No está demás decir que el profesor de Historia, Sarutobi, no salió de ahí en todo el día.

En cuanto terminó el acto, la mayoría huyó del salón como manada de caballos salvajes en estampida, sin ninguna consideración. El aula quedó casi vacía. A lo mucho, unos cinco o seis se quedaron, por lo tanto Sakura se decidió a seguir su ejemplo y abandonar el lugar, también, hasta la siguiente clase.

"_Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles"_.

Quiso ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato para matar el tiempo. No tenía tarea ni repasos que hacer, porque siempre estaba al corriente. Su gran facilidad para memorizar y comprender a la primera era algo que muchos le envidiaban. La verdad es que no se mataba estudiando como muchos creerían, sólo era algo que se le daba. No había gran misterio en eso, tampoco en que prefería pasar su tiempo libre leyendo. ¡Claro que sí!, porque lo que leía no tenía nada que ver con la escuela o estudios. Lo que leía eran novelas románticas llenas de amor, pasión, drama y aventuras que la hacían volar, soñar y fantasear feliz por un rato. Ahora que estaba trabajando no tendría mucho tiempo para ellas, así se prometió a sí misma que en sus ratos libres se concentraría a fondo en sus novelas.

Se sentó en su rincón favorito, rodeaba de libros, junto a la ventana, alejándose del resto de las mesas centrales de la biblioteca para poder estar a gusto. Puso la alarma de su celular en modo vibrar y sacó su libro _Ivanhoe_, que la llevarían de la mano a la época de Robin Hood.

Inmersa en el universo de la Inglaterra medieval, ignorando por completo al mundo unos instantes, para variar de la monotonía de la vida, no se dio cuenta de la sombra acechante que la seguía desde hace rato, muy atenta a sus movimientos desde su retaguardia, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para evitarla.

De pronto una muy incómoda sensación le asaltó en la nuca, era una impresión desagradable, invasiva. Lo sentía en su piel, ingresando lentamente en sus tejidos, penetrando como una aguja letal. Ahora tenía la certeza de estar siendo observada, puso su separador de chococat a señalar su lectura e hizo a un lado su libro, buscando la fuente de su incomodidad, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro con parsimonia.

Derecha, nada, izquierda tampoco, en frente, la ventana.

Sólo quedaba una posibilidad: rotó su cuerpo con increíble lentitud para ver a sus espaldas.

Se le fue el aire al verlo sentado un par de mesas atrás, viéndola sin inmutarse por haber sido descubierto. Su mirar era penetrante y violento. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada, atrapada como si tuviera una red sobre ella que le impedía escapar por más que lo intentara.

Era débil frente a él, las lágrimas se acumularon peligrosas sobre sus orbes jade, amenazado con salir si no actuaba pronto.

Todo eso del «ojo de tigre» que le animó en el mañana se fue directo a la mierda, el modo Rocky Balboa se desconectó en el momento justo en que lo vio.

"_Muévete, muévete_".

Tragó grueso, tratando de reaccionar sin poder hacerlo, su cerebro mandaba las órdenes para que se moviera, más esas se perdían en las terminales nerviosas que se negaban a cumplir. Rogaba a quien fuera en el universo o allá arriba por algún tipo de ayuda, ¡lo que sea! Que alguien la sacara de ahí ahora porque ella sola no podía. Y como caído del cielo, su celular comenzó a vibrar sacándola de su estupor.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones en busca de su teléfono con torpeza. Sus manos buscaban en la superficie de la mesa como si tuviera una especie de tic nervioso, la victoria se hizo al fin cuanto pudo abrir su teléfono.

Un mensaje de texto: «_Llama cuando puedas. Urgente. Sasori no Akasuma_».

Todavía sentía ese mirar tan pesado sobre ella mientras arreglaba sus cosas en tiempo record, sin atreverse a dirigirle siquiera una mirada. Era por su propia seguridad, todas sus agallas se las había llevado él.

En todo ese lapso no despegó sus ojos de su persona, lo sentía y temblaba como gelatina sin poder remediarlo. Salió casi trotando, evitando el lugar de Sasuke como una plaga, sin mirar atrás.

Corrió a los baños y se encerró en un cubículo, luego se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, tratando de calmarse. Parecía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar presa de la ansiedad y el pánico. Se estrechó fuerte, con las piernas encogidas.

Yacía como era: una vil cobarde que no podía mirarlo de frente sin sentirse la más grande idiota del planeta, sus sentimientos estaban por completo encontrados, una parte que le gritaba lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha y la otra que le gritaba que si él no quiere saber nada de ti entonces déjalo ir, no sufras más.

Supéralo.

¡Supéralo!

¡SUPÉRALO!

Clamaba cierta vocecilla cada vez con mayor fuerza, opacando a la anterior.

Toda la valentía con la que salió de su casa se fue al caño en segundos. El poder de ambas voces en su cabeza competía por atención, estaba confundida y muy deprimida, no quería tener que poner a analizar sus emociones ahora en la escuela, ¡mucho menos en un baño que ni era el suyo!

Miró el celular con recelo y marcó al gran jefe Vampiro, que la había salvado de caer en el precipicio de alguna forma.

—¡Haruno reportándose, señor! —dijo firme, imitando a un militar para ocultar su depresión.

—_Bien, soldado Haruno, puede descansar_ —contestó Sasori por la línea, siguiéndole el juego.

—¡Sí señor! —escuchar que le seguía la corriente la hizo sonreír, haciéndola sentir infinitamente mejor.

La firmeza de la voz de su joven empleada le causó gracia, haciéndolo reír un poco, casi fue imperceptible.

—_Necesito que me digas dónde pusiste las medidas que anotaste para Deidara del señor Kisame, ¡porque él muy tonto no las encuentra!_ —recalcó duro para que «otra» persona lo escuchara y entendiera su directa-indirecta.

Haciendo acoplo de su prodigiosa memoria, Sakura recordó que se las había entregado al jefe Bom-bom y este las guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón para no extraviarlas. Le informó esto a Sasori, que casi estalla al otro lado de la línea, gritándole a su compañero lo incompetente que era por meter su ropa a lavar sin revisar en los bolsillos antes.

—¿Eh? Jefe, yo me acuerdo de las medidas.

Sasori escuchó, atraído las palabras de la chica.

—_¿De todas? _—era algo poco probable, tendría que tener una súper memoria o algo así para recordarlas todas. Incluso a él, que ya llevaba tiempo haciendo prendas para Kisame, le costaba.

—Sí me acuerdo. Sólo necesito que me diga las que necesita.

Si se las daba todas, quedaría oficialmente asombrado, y eso era algo muy difícil de lograr. Curioso, Sasori comenzó a nombrar las medias que ya tenía para probarla, el resultado fue diez de diez.

—_Interesante, ¿tienes memoria fotográfica o algo así?_ —su mal humor iba mejorando gracias a su subalterna.

—No es para tanto, simplemente tengo buena memoria —contestó, sencilla, restándole importancia, no era gran cosa para ella.

Ahora que estaba oficialmente asombrado, le preguntó las medidas que le faltaban con total seguridad.

—_Gracias señorita Haruno, ha salvado a mi inepto compañero de dormir en la calle_ —lo dijo tan serio que Sakura no sabía si creerle o no. Esperaba que sólo fuera una broma de su retorcido jefe.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó temiendo por el bienestar de su rubio jefe.

—_No_ —respondió glacial.

"_Que directo_", razonó con los ojos bien abiertos, haciéndose una enorme nota mental de no hacer enojar en serio a su jefe, ¡jamás!

Se despidió con el tiempo medido para regresar a su salón, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila ahora. Por alguna razón, escuchar al mandón, arrogante, cínico y frío de su jefe Vampiro, rey de lo extraño, le había hecho serenarse.

Estaba muy agradecida porque la salvara de perderse. Era algo extraño que un sujeto tan intimidante, con aspecto de vampiro de principios del siglo XIX, pudiera convertirse de pronto en una especie de caballero andante que iba a recatarla del dragón grande y malo que la atormentaba.

El resto de las horas de clase no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera comió su almuerzo. El estomago se le negó rotundamente a recibir algo, incluso deseando.

"_¿No sería lindo tener un botón de borrado y olvidar todo lo que te hiciera sentir mal?_"

Pensándolo bien, si algo así existiera uno no sería capaz de avanzar y madurar. No se apreciarían las cosas buenas de la vida, todo sería monótono y terriblemente aburrido. Si siempre fuera feliz no apreciaría lo que tiene, pero en cambio, si se conoce la tristeza y el dolor cuando se es feliz y pleno, se estima mucho. Se cuida más.

Además no fue el fin del mundo, seguía en pie. Herida, pero en pie todavía, aunque desangrándose lentamente sin posibilidad de cicatrizar por el momento.

Su corazón sangraba cada vez que lo veía, abriendo la herida que apenas comenzaba a querer cerrar, haciéndola caer en el barranco de la desesperación y el dolor una vez más. Tenía demasiado de él en ella.

La solución.

Purga completa, destapar la cañería dejando que toda el agua mala se fuera desechando a Sasuke de su sistema hasta que finalmente el verlo no la afectara en lo más mínimo. Tendría que endurecer su corazón en el proceso, que sería arduo y desgarrador.

Tenía que dar el paso, saltar a nuevas aguas.

Con la decisión tomada, convocó a una reunión de emergencia con todos los miembros del club que ella misma había fundado.

—Se preguntarán el por qué tanta urgencia en reunirlas —dijo firme y seria en frente del pizarrón del aula, dando la cara a todas las chicas que la observaban curiosas y expectantes—. He tomado la muy importante decisión de dejar el club en su totalidad.

El barullo comenzó enseguida ante la noticia. Nadie se esperaba algo así.

—La razón… —anunció con voz fuerte, haciendo callar a las chicas para que volvieran a ponerle atención— La razón es que conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo que me impide seguir aquí —calló, observando las reacciones de sus compañeras, esperando que digirieran las noticias de su versión «oficial» de abandonar la sociedad y, con ello, su liderazgo—. No tengo problemas económicos ni nada parecido. Simplemente deseo expandir mi mundo —explicó antes de que comenzaran a bombardearla con preguntas indiscretas de la causa de su repentino trabajo—. Ya elegí a la persona más apta para sustituirme y creo que te todas estarán de acuerdo en ello —continuó su discurso con aplomo—: Karin, eres la elegida.

Todas voltearon a ver a la chica que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, tratando de acomodar sus anteojos con visible nerviosismo, señalándose sin entender que pasaba.

—Sé que entraste al club porque de creías que era el club de química y te inscribiste por «error» —resaltó entre comillas, con los dedos, antes de que la aludida comenzara con el mismo cuento de siempre, tratando de explicar su estancia en el lugar, sin ningún éxito—, pero has demostrado ser una miembro muy activa y entusiasta —todas las demás chicas le dieron toda la razón—, además de sobresaliente —sentenció—. Serás buena líder, tienes las aptitudes necesarias para este trabajo.

Nadie puso objeción alguna por la decisión tomada, todos en la escuela sabían que la fan número dos de Sasuke Uchiha era Karin, aunque lo negara rotundamente.

Después de anunciar con éxito su retirada del club, sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Se sintió liberada, como si una cadena fuese abierta de pronto, dándole la liberad de un preso que ha estado cautivo por años.

—Así debió sentirse el Conde de Montecristo cuando salió de prisión… sólo que yo no tengo deseos desmedidos de venganza —musitó, analizando su nuevo estado de liberación.

—¿Venganza de quién? —le llegó una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, Ino —volteó a verla con aire distraído.

Alzó la ceja interrogante, normalmente era Ino-cerda y ella le reclamaba como Sakura-frentona. Su amiga estaba rara, no la había visto desde el jueves en la mañana cuando le contó su nuevo plan para conquistar a «Sasuke-kun».

—Escuché por ahí que cambiaste de asiento —no dijo más. Era el chisme de la semana, se hablaba de ello todo el tiempo. Se hacían conjeturas de su repentino cambio de lugar con Karin, la enemiga número uno de Sakura.

Los rumores sobre ellas dos peleándose como gatas por Sasuke era el pan de cada día. Definitivamente no se llevaban bien, pero tampoco se llevaban mal, sólo eran «rivales en el amor». Ino también fue como ellas hace años, antes de que conociera a su novio Sai y su embobamiento por Sasuke terminara.

—Sí, me gusta mirar por la ventana cuando la clase me aburre —le evitó la mirada, no quería mentirle a su mejor amiga, era sólo que todavía no estaba lista para contarle.

Ino sabía leer muy bien entrelineas, esto tenía que ver con Sasuke. Lo tenía escrito por toda la cara y evitar su mirar lo confirmaba.

—¿Y cómo te fue con lo del almuerzo? —tanteó el terreno.

Su respiración paró por un instante y sus manos abiertas se convirtieron en puños al recordar.

—Lo rechazó —fue parca al responder.

No necesitó oír más para comprender. La abrazó fuerte, dándole consuelo sin preguntar más al respecto, ella se lo diría cuando estuviera preparaba para hacerlo, de momento sólo la apoyaría en silencio, respetando sus deseos de darle espacio.

Sakura aceptó su apoyo mudo y se dejó consolar por su cariño.

—¿Sabes?, estoy trabajando en una tienda de ropa —soltó de pronto para cambiar de aires.

—¿En dónde? —se escuchaba emocionada. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa y moda la llamaba.

—En esa zona de diseñadores independientes de la que luego me cuentas…

Le contó todo al respecto, inquieta, sin perderse ningún detalle de su nuevo empleo, la tienda, la ropa, sus locos jefes y los aún más locos clientes. No había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a nadie de su trabajo. Rieron como locas cuando le describió las peleas de su jefe Vampiro y Bom-bom.

—Si los vieras, parecen marido y mujer. Sasori es frío y aterrador, con aspecto del conde Drácula, súper sombrío; ni te imaginas que tiene más de treinta, se ve extremadamente joven y el otro, Deidara, habla hasta por los codos y una vez que empieza…bueno, sólo Sasori tiene el poder de hacerlo callar, además tiene una extraña tendencia a hacer explotar la caja registradora.

—¿Explotar? —dijo Ino confundida.

—Sí, siempre que la toca el dinero sale volando como si explotara —contó simulado la detonación con sus manos y haciendo los ruidos de una bomba—. La primera vez que lo escuché, pensé que nos invadían y casi me echo al suelo para cubrirme.

—No falta adrenalina, ¿eh? —se burló Ino.

—Ni que lo digas, juraría que sale humo de la caja cada vez que la toca. También estaba ese tipo religioso exigiendo ser atendido en el acto o comenzaría a sacrificar gente para un tal Jashin. Casi le vuela la cabeza Bom-bom cuando escuchó la explosión con el brazo de un maniquí: lo lanzó directo a la maquina, amenazándola con matarla si no se callaba —dijo—. Por desgracia para la registradora fue demasiado tarde. Cayó en combate, tal vez no se recupere —lamentó agachando la cabeza en señal de pésame, recordando la enorme abolladura que quedó después del golpe.

—Trabajo de alto riesgo, frentona.

Sakura afirmó en silencio. Ahora comprendía por qué los empleados anteriores duraron tan poco. Entre el cinismo y miedo que infundía Sasori, y el «talento» de explotar las cosas de Deidara, todo tenía sentido; eso sin contar con los extraños y desequilibrados clientes habituales.

Una vez que se pusieron al corriente, se despidieron en la entrada de la escuela, tomando cada una su camino: Sakura para su casa e Ino al club de Corte y Confección, prometiéndole que en cuanto pudiera iría a hacerle una visita a la tienda.

Su celular vibró una vez más, anunciando una llamada, en esta ocasión, de parte del patrón de menor rango, dándole las gracias por salvarle el pellejo de la terrible ira de su compañero de trabajo y departamento. Porque sí, además de trabajar juntos, también compartían vivienda, haciendo pensar a Sakura que tal vez eran pareja.

Aceptó los efusivos agradecimientos alegre, pasando a cierta persona sin siquiera notarla para su desconcierto.

Una vez en su casa, después de ponerse más cómoda y comer un poco, procedió pues a la tan llamada «purga» que tanto necesitaba.

Sí, damas y caballeros, se desharía de las cosas que le recordaran a Sasuke Uchiha, tanto para la paz de su corazón como por su salud mental. Comenzaría el proceso a su desintoxicación de una buena vez.

Lo primero en la lista: las fotos.

Sacó con amargura su álbum de los seis años, iba a iniciar desde que lo conoció y así hasta la actualidad. Tantos recuerdos gravados. Iba a ser una muy larga tarde. Casi diez años de su vida gustando de la misma persona, buscándola, tratando de acercarse inútilmente al supuesto chico de sus sueños, ¡sin éxito!

Además, en cada una de las fotos en que salían juntos era forzado por terceros. Ponía una cara entre la mezcla de fastidio y asco que ni el mismo se la aguantaba, sin contar la pose. Ella lo abrazaba feliz de la vida, él se alejaba lo más posible.

—Soy tan estúpida que nunca vi su repulsión por mí —rompió cada una de las fotografías.

Era una masoquista, conforme fue pasando por las fotos vio con el horror como es que podía ser tan terca, tan persistente al tratar de alcanzar a alguien que no quiere ser alcanzado. Él siempre la rechazaba una y otra vez, pero ahí seguía como estúpida, diciéndose a sí misma que él era tímido, que en realidad si la quería pero le daba pena demostrarlo, que cuando estuviera listo él iría por ella en su caballo blanco para buscarla.

¡Patrañas!

¿Por qué demonios seguía pegándose con la misma pared cuando ya sabe que está ahí?

Lo segundo en la lista: regalos

Porque sí, el cubito de hielo Uchiha le regalaba «algo» cada año en su cumpleaños. Pero no porque la quisiera, claro no. Era porque la etiqueta social lo exigía, ya que siempre invitaba a todo el mundo a su cumpleaños y su buen amigo Naruto lo obligaba asistir a los eventos sociales propios de la edad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había deseado ni un feliz cumpleaños en todos estos años. Sólo le daba su regalo con la cara de pocos amigos de siempre al ser obligado a estar ahí ¡Y el colmo! Ni siquiera era un regalo bueno.

Cada año sin falta, desde que se conocían, le daba la misma tarjeta de felicitaciones. Ni se molestaba en cambiar el diseño. ¡Era siempre el mugroso oso de Winnie Pooh! Diciendo feliz día de parte dé: *espacio para escribir su nombre*. Te deseo lo mejor.

¿Es que acaso compró una docena cuando tenía seis para ahorrarse los regalos «obligados» de los próximos nueve años que sabrían que vendrían?

—¡Por tú culpa he terminado por odiar a un oso inocente! —reclamó furiosa, dándose cuenta por primera vez de todo el resentimiento que le tenía guardado a través de los años.

Rompió, mutiló y despedazó cada una de las cochinas tarjetas esas, descargando su furia.

Y lo tercero en la lista: cosas que le compró para dárselas algún día.

Cosas que veía que le pudieran quedar a «Sasuke-kun» —nótese el sarcasmo—, cosas que le compraba. Y en resumen, ahora tenía una caja llena de camisetas y demás baratijas, en su gran mayoría, abarcando espacio en su cuarto que bien podría usarse en otra cosa mejor. Como para sus peluches por ejemplo, era asidua a coleccionarlos.

—Se las regalaré a Naruto y a Lee —no le parecía que esas cosas se fueran a la basura. Sería tirar dinero a la basura, sería como tirar _su_ dinero, y eso sí que no.

¿Cómo es que tantos años de conocerse, Sasuke siquiera la consideraba su amiga? No era nada para él y eso era algo muy duro de aceptar.

Para cuando llegó la noche, había concluido su labor con un éxito rotundo, dejándola más tranquila. Una vez más, un peso se le quitó.

Había pasado de la tristeza extrema al dolor punzante. Del dolor, a la ira asesina. Después, a la aceptación y, finalmente, a la paz.

Se fue a la cama con una sonrisa adornando su boca alegre.

—Mañana será un buen día —opinó al ver la ropa que Sasori le había dado, con ella se sentía tan bonita y feliz.

Sus párpados se dejaron caer laxos, con la imagen de su jefe vestido de caballero errante en su pulida armadura negra, recatándola del malvado dragón azul que la había hecho sentirse como una criatura sin valor alguno.

. . .

N/A: Me inspire en Rocky Balboa. El link con la canción y la letra: ht tp:/ /www. youtube. Com /watch ?v=42vhhFL-v8I -recuerden juntar los espacios.

Se las recomiendo mucho, además Rocky Balboa es uno de mis héroes *O*

. . .

Gracias a por comentar y leer chicas. A las que tienen cuenta ya les conteste.

Ahora solo quisiera aclarar algo. No voy a dejar abandonados mis demás fics, solo les pido que si van a comentar en algún fic lo hagan de ese fic, no de otros fic de mi autoría. Para eso comenta en el fic que corresponde. Y si les gusta mucho una historia pues coméntenla, digan sus observaciones, teorías, que les gusto y que no. Si ya se dieron el tiempo de leer bien pueden comentar así alientan a un autor a seguir.

Aclaro que nos les estoy pidiendo review para publicar más rápido, solo les digo que es un gran incentivo para esforzarme más. Además a mí me gusta mucho intercambiar opiniones y comentarios con mis lectores. Siempre trato de contestarles a todos.

Bueno **Sara** espero que esto haya disipado tus dudas, además en mi perfil viene cuando actualizare mis historias. De antemano te lo digo que si me voy a tardar, pero no voy a dejar mis historias sin terminar.

…

Bueno hasta la otra. Ya saben que todo tomatazo o flor es recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Para este capítulo recomiendo escuchar La vie en rose en versión de Louis Armstrong, cuando vean esto (**)

ht tp: / / www. youtube .com / watch ?v= 8IJzYAda1wA (recuerden juntar los espacios)

. . .

Capítulo IV

.

.

.

Despertó con muchos ánimos ese día, todo le parecía más bello y resplandeciente de lo que era. Ahora si tenía todo preparado, tanto para la escuela como para el trabajo. La ropa fue escogida minuciosamente, no quería otra de las despotricadas verbales de su terrorífico jefe.

En la escuela todo fue tranquilo, sin novedades para su paz mental y sin incidentes con "el innombrable", decidió llamarlo de esa forma resuelta a sacarlo de su sistema.

Medida dura, sí. ¿Reprobable?, claro no. Sería una broma de mal gusto si no.

Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer en ocasiones para salir triunfantes ante la adversidad, además, no se lo iba a decir en su cara. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Pero para su desgracia o gracia suya, según como se quisiera ver, era por la educación que le inculcaron sus maravillosos padres.

"_Eso espero_".

Pensó en las muchas veces en que decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Cuando menos sabía, ya había abierto la bocota; en tanto, la gente a su alrededor creía que estaba zafada de allá arriba. Sobretodo cuando eso implicaba hablar sola. Esa era otra de sus muchas pequeñas particularidades, por decirlo de algún modo. Era más amable que «rarezas».

Al terminar las clases, se fue en carrera otra vez al estrambótico local, esperando llegar antes de su hora de entrada oficial para poder cambiarse a la ropa apropiada, como diría el jefe mayor.

Como siempre, se sorprendía de su buena condición física.

"_¡Ay! El maestro Gai estaría tan orgulloso de mi_", pensó recordando a su profesor en su ya patentada pose «cool», dándole ánimos con su gran sonrisa: «El poder de la juventud te acompaña, Sakura».

Entró a la denominada Tienda de lo Extraño, lista para dar lo mejor, con paso firme y una gran mueca de felicidad adornando su rostro.

Sasori la estaba esperando, sentado como un rey en su trono, en medio de la tienda, supervisando muy cómodo a su rubio camarada, que trataba de reparar el golpe de la caja registradora que impedía que se abriese.

—Buenas tardes —saludó contenta al abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno —respondió el jefe Vampiro, dándole la bienvenida y aprobándola con su mirar. El rubio ni la notó, pues estaba muy ocupado tratado de destrabar la maquina.

—Es ahora que debes sacar tus dotes de bombardero de _Al Qaeda _—mandó desde sus laureles, burlándose con su cinismo habitual.

Sakura los miró en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Primero a Bom-bom y luego al Rey de lo Extraño, que sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa que en él sabía irónica. Era muy claro que se mofaba de Deidara.

—Los cheques están en la caja y el contador vendrá en cualquier momento —contestó a su muda pregunta—. Apúrate, Deidara, sabes que a Kakuzu le molestan los retrasos casi tanto como a mí, y que si no sacas esos cheques él lo hará por ti y esa caja morirá definitivamente, por mucho que tú no quieras —concluyó para atormentarlo, era su pequeña venganza por lo de la medidas perdidas de Kisame. Aún no lo olvidaba y le haría pagar por su ineptitud.

El blondo lo miró feo un instante para luego voltearse a golpear la caja, desesperado, con el martillo y el desarmador a forma de palanca.

—Ve a cambiarte. ¿Qué esperas? —ordenó a Sakura, señalándole el probador, mientras miraba su Montblanc y le tomaba el tiempo, dándole a entender que casi era su hora de entrar a trabajar oficialmente.

Ella entendió la indirecta al vuelo y se apuró a cambiarse.

Para cuando salió, se quedó estupefacta al encontrarse con la sorpresa de un hombre muy alto, con una gabardina y sombrero negro, parado en la entrada. Tenía aura de matón a sueldo. Le recordaba a esos mafiosos de los años 20's que salían en esa serie de Los Intocables, con ese tipo Ness; sólo le faltaba la metralleta para estar completo.

—Kakuzu, bienvenido —dijo aburrido, Sasori.

—Nada de bienvenido, vengo por el dinero que debieron haberme dado el día de ayer —reclamó enojado.

Sasori exhaló, señalando la caja que aún trataba de abrir Deidara con más desesperación y urgencia en cuanto vio a su contador.

—¡Todavía no la abres! A ver, quítate —lo empujó a un lado, tosco, mandando a volar al rubio con relativa facilidad.

—¡Qué! No, Kakuzu no la…

_¡Crack!_

Demasiado tarde, el martillo cayó poderoso en manos del contador, destrozando la pobre maquina, que no tuvo ninguna oportunidad ante un hombre que jamás permitiría que absolutamente nada ni nadie se pusieran en medio de su amado dinero y él. Muerto antes que eso.

—¡No! —chilló Deidara histérico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, negando— ¡Eso saldrá de mi sueldo!

—Cállate —mandó su compañero—. No seas reina del drama, es tu culpa. Sabes cómo es Hidan y a ti se te ocurre ponerte a jugar con la registradora.

El rubio ya no escuchaba, sólo lamentaba en un silencio poco habitual en él por la pérdida que tendría que pagar. La caja quedó por completo aplastada, parecía que una aplanadora pasó sobre ella en vez de un simple martillazo.

Sakura todavía estaba con los ojos como platos, pasmada por semejante demostración de fuerza bruta.

—¡Qué bárbaro! —exclamó admirada, ganándose la mirada de desconfianza del contador mafioso, una como siempre indiferente de su jefe Vampiro, y una abatida de Bom-bom, que para asombro de todos, fue a abrazarla.

—¡Rosadita, tú eres la única que me comprende en esta lugar de locos! —se quejó, mirando feo a Kakuzu y a Sasori.

—¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame! —trataba de quitárselo de encima sin éxito.

—Me recuerdas tanto a mi hermanita Kurotsuchi —decía sin atender las exigencias de Sakura por que la soltase.

Ambos hombres que presenciaban el espectáculo rodaron los ojos, fastidiados con los dramas del blondo e ignorando a la victima actual de sus berrinches. Kakuzu se despidió, satisfecho ahora, con los cheques en mano, advirtiendo que para la próxima vez no toleraría retraso alguno.

—Deidara, deja de atormentar a la empleada de una buena vez ¿No tenias planes para esta tarde con Tobi?

El rubio la soltó en el acto, girando los 180 grados al recordar sus planes, y luego salió con premura del local, sin despedirse.

Era asombroso el poder que tenía Sasori sobre su camarada.

"_¡Los poderes de hipnosis de los vampiros son reales!_". Ella todavía sospechaba que era uno del bando de los No-Muertos. Aunque por alguna razón el nombre de Tobi le sonaba de algún lado, no era un nombre muy común.

Respiró hondo para recupera el aliento y agradecer a su salvador, que la veía fijó de arriba abajo. Se sonrojó por la intensidad del escrutinio, sintiendo sus ojos miel sobre su menudo cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado expuesta ante él, y su corazón rebelde no ayudaba mucho. Podía sentir su palpitar hasta en los oídos de lo fuerte que era.

Traía un pantaloncillo corto negro, con una playera de algodón rosa palo, de un recatado cuello de columpio, y mangas dolman que se ajustaba a sus caderas.

—Te queda bien esa ropa, veo que atendiste mis sabios consejos—aprobó, solemne.

Ahora sí parecía tomate, trató de tomarse el cumplido con sencillez, poniendo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa, sin éxito. Decidió ponerse a laborar de una buena vez, en vez de quedarse parada a mitad del lugar como una tonta.

"_¿Qué tenía que hacer? —_Buscaba alguna distracción_— ¡Ah, sí! Tengo que recoger lo que queda de la registradora_". Miró los pedazos con gran interés. A su vista, en esos instantes, eran como el mismito santo grial. Súper fascinante, ¿verdad?

Se puso en ello, el silencio que se produjo dio paso a la comodidad, dejando a Sakura con una placentera sensación.

Seguía pensando en el nombre de Tobi, el gusanito de la curiosidad le picaba.

—Tobi es la pareja de Deidara —respondió simple, sin despejar la vista de su lectura, restándole importancia.

Una vez más con lo mismo. Se acababa de dar cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. El silencio se hizo de nuevo hasta que de pronto, así de la nada, le vino la iluminación.

—De mera casualidad, no era Obito Uchiha el Tobi del que hablas —no era una pregunta, era más bien una sospecha.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —Sasori desvió un poco la mirada de su preciado libro.

¿Qué se lo conocía? ¡Claro que sí!, era el primo del Innombrable, por algo le sonaba. Se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y miró a su jefe, que tenía la ceja alzada, ahora, con toda su atención en su pequeña empleada.

—P-Pero yo pensé que tú y él… Él y tú…—no siguió con sus balbuceos al darse cuenta de su terrible estupidez, se quedó paralizada.

Sasori se cruzó de brazos, incomodándola con su inescrutable mirar.

—Pensaste de Deidara y yo estábamos juntos —afirmó con calma, una con la que la aterrorizó, haciendo que tragara grueso.

Casi podía oír como chillaba a sus adentros, estaba tan avergonzaba y asustada como un pequeño cachorro a mitad de una tormenta. Decidió jugar un poco con la pobre incauta.

—Pues si él, es mi amante —respondió de forma casi íntima, con suaves y aterciopeladas palabras. Era por completo provocativo.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto por la confesión. No es que fue homofóbica o algo así, pero es que cuando alguien te dice algo tan descardo de esa forma pues…pues, pues ya no sabía ni que pensar o hacer, o mirar.

Se dibujó una muy sincera sonría en el rostro de Sasori, que casi parecía que se transformaría en una limpia carcajada.

—Eres tan ingenua —remató, viéndola con algo muy cercando a la compasión, aún no llegaba a ese punto. Había encontrado un mórbido placer al molestarla, tal vez este sería su nuevo pasatiempo.

Sakura lo miró con una mueca de enfado y los cachetes inflamados por el enojo. ¡Otra vez le estaba viendo la cara!

—¡Te burlas de mí! —dijo con voz chillona y pastosa. Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

—Por supuesto que me burlo de ti —el cinismo de siempre la desarmó por completo, una vez más.

Su semblante cambió a uno afligido de pronto, y se compadeció un poco al verla así. Después de todo, su abuela le había enseñado a ser amable y bueno con la mujeres, sobretodo cuando están vulnerables. Esa vieja terca le echaría la bronca si lo viera ahora y lo haría sentir culpable, diciéndole algo así como: «_Yo no te eduqué para ser un patán_».Ya oía sus reclamos en su mente.

—Tranquila, no te aflijas, no estoy enojado.

Ella lo vio con esperanza, quería ver si era sincero y no otra de sus tretas, para su sorpresa, se le veía sincero.

—Perdona, yo no debí ser tan indiscreta, siempre me meto en problemas por abrir mi boca sin pensar —dijo reconociendo su error.

—Está bien, pero que te quede claro que no somos pareja sentimental ni nada parecido. Aunque lo intentamos —remató casual. Se le escapó un poco de veneno, no pudo evitarlo, era divertido meterse con ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó fingiendo molestia. Esta vez sí entendió que lo último no iba en serio.

Después del pequeño incidente, todo volvió a estar tranquilo de nuevo, ella a lo suyo y él, igual.

Observó de reojo a su jefe, que estaba sentado en su "gran trono", ojeando un libro con mucho interés, con su larga pierna cruzada en forma de escuadra sobre la otra. Una forma que le pareció muy varonil, esbozado en su pantalón gris perfectamente planchado y con las líneas bien marcadas, su camisa blanca de lino, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, con las mangas recogidas hasta un poco por encima de los codos y su chaleco de tartán café. Todo el conjunto le daba un aire casual pero bastante elegante.

(* *)

Le pareció un hombre atractivo ahora que lo veía tranquilo, limpio de su lado tétrico y apartado de su cinismo habitual. De esa forma tan pacifica, hasta parecía un ser humano. Después de un rato, decidió pararse y sacó un viejo disco de acetato y lo colocó en un fonógrafo que no había notado hasta ahora. La música comenzó sonar al principio suave, sutil, con un conjunto de cuerdas y piano para después dar lugar a la vivacidad de la trompeta. Reconoció la canción enseguida, era su favorita.

—_La vie en rose_ —susurró al instante, interpretada por nada menos que por Louis Armstrong.

—Sí, lo es —informó concentrándose en su libro de nuevo—. Estoy investigando para mi nueva colección.

—¿La canción o el jazz? Porque si es la canción, prefiero mil veces a Edith Piaf —dijo emocionada, con las manos entrelazadas y aire soñador.

—No, el jazz —contesto, viéndola interesado—. ¿Te gusta Edith Piaf?

—¡Ay, sí! Me encanta. _La vie en rose_ es mi canción favorita —suspiró, esperando que algún día sintiera un amor así de bello como la canción—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —su curiosidad atacó.

—Es que se me hace algo raro que sepas de jazz y de Edith Piaf.

Sakura lo miro confundida, sin entender.

—Por tu edad —señaló tan directo como siempre.

—¡Oh, eso! Bueno, mi padre es aficionado al blues y al jazz. Lo de Edith Piaf, pues la conocí por mi abuela y me enamoré de su música, de sus canciones. Su letra llega.

—Sí, era una mujer con mucho talento, también es la favorita de mi abuela.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, cuando comenzó a cantar.

Miel y jade se cruzaron sin inmutarse, dejando que la voz de Armstrong los invadiera.

_Hold me close and hold me fast…_

Se estaban dejando se llevar por el jazz.

_The magic spell you cast…_

En ese breve instante, sus corazones y mentes se sincronizaron de una manera íntima.

_This is la vie en rose…_

Fue algo extraño. Un sentimiento desconocido para ambos, era parecido a la complicidad de dos personas que se conocen hace tiempo y no necesitan decirse nada más para saber uno del otro.

La música siguió su curso, atravesando los sentidos de ambos con su aire melancólico, pero a la vez dulcificado con las bellas palabras que lo adornaban.

_Give your heart and soul to me…_

De pronto, se sintió como si estuviera en otro lugar apartado del mundo, era un lugar donde solo estaban ellos dos.

_And life will always be…_

Jamás apartaron sus ojos del uno al otro.

_La vie en rose._

La canción concluyo, pero aun continuaba el hechizo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó rompiendo por completo la burbuja de pronto, trayendo consigo la realidad, distrayendo a Sakura, que giró para dar la bienvenida a posibles clientes, aún estaba algo ida por el singular momento de hace un rato.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_",su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ambos vieron la puerta con gran interés, sin embargo fue sólo el viento el que hizo que la puerta se moviera, haciendo que la campana sonara.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilo y Sasori la dejó salir un poco más temprano. No creía que fueran más clientes, los martes era un día flojo.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse oscuro, sin embargo no importaba, Kohona era un lugar bastante seguro y se regresaría en camión, como el fin pasado. Aunque no contaba con que alguien la estaba esperando en el camino.

Encontrárselo en la escuela es algo normal, iban en la mismo instituto y en el mismo grupo, pero en la tienda, eso si ya era muy raro. Decidió pasarlo de largo, hacer como si no existiera. Simple.

"_Valor Sakura, valor_".

Todo iba muy bien hasta que sintió que alguien la cogía por el brazo, volteó para encarar a quien sabía que era el culpable.

No dijo nada, no había nada que decir. Lo miro dura, sin expresión, ahora estaba molesta.

—Sakura —nombró, dando él el primer pasó.

—¿Qué quieres? —sonó más ruda de lo que pretendía— Primero me dices que no me soportas, que me quieres fuera de tú vista porque estas harto de mí y ahora eres tú él se aparece en todas partes, acosándome. ¿Qué pretendes? —soltó con toda su ira reprimida, golpeado el piso con su planta derecha, impaciente.

—Yo…—le costaba trabajo escupir las palabras que había venido pensando en el camino— quiero…

—¿Sí?

—Quería disculparme, yo no debí haber dicho… eso —escupió con trabajo. Le costó decir eso, se le notaba bastante.

—¿Querías o quieres? —regaño, no iba a caer en la trampa de la falsa disculpa.

El silencio como siempre fue su respuesta, sabía que no iba a obtener nunca una respuesta directa de él. Era lo más que le daría.

—La disculpa esta aceptada —repuso mortalmente, seria y fría.

—Volverás a tú asiento —no era una pregunta, era más como un tipo de orden muy bien disimulada.

—El perdón aún está pendiente.

Su agarre aumento un poco ante la respuesta. No esperaba algo así, creía que todo volvería a ser como antes. Una vez que se «disculpara», ella lo perdonaría como siempre y todo estaría bien.

A través de los años, siempre le había hecho algún tipo de desplante, pero Sakura siempre lo perdonaba con una sonrisa sincera.

—Señorita Haruno —llamó desde la esquina su jefe, asomándose desde su auto, con la puerta abierta.

—Me tengo que ir, me sueltas —agradeció tanto a su jefe-casi-vampiro por ser tan oportuno al pasar. En cuanto fue libre, se fue a encuentro con paso veloz.

Se subió sin mirar atrás, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y de inmediato el jaguar arrancó de manera tan suave que ni se notaba el motor. Nunca había estado en un auto tan elegante y caro, era de un precioso color gris cromado.

—Gracias —dijo cuando se encontraban a un par de cuadras más adelantes. Estaba algo confundida, pero no por su encuentro con El Innombrable, sino por lo ocurrido con su jefe. Y se dio cuenta de que de repente Sasuke Uchiha, alías El Innombrable, a esas alturas estaba en segundo plano.

—De nada —contestó, dejándolo correr como algo sin importancia. No iba a preguntarle nada, eso no era su asunto. En cambio, le preguntó donde vivía, para irla a dejar.

—No es necesario, es…—no la dejo continuar.

—Insisto, no me cuesta nada dejarte —su tono dejaba en claro que no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

Sakura se rindió, dándole la dirección de su casa, hundiéndose más en el confortable asiento. Era bien acolchado, tal y como le gustaba.

—Lindo auto —comentó para hacer algo de conversación en el trayecto.

—Lo es —el orgullo se notaba en su voz. No contestó el «gracias» que normalmente diría una persona normal. Esta repuesta rayaba en lo arrogante—. Este es un Jaguar XJ del 2008, me llevo algo de tiempo conseguirlo, pero lo logré, y lo conservo en optimas condiciones con todas sus piezas originales…

No cabe duda del fuerte vínculo que une a un hombre y su auto, es algo sagrado e irrompible. El resto del camino, Sasori se la pasó platicando de lo maravilloso que era su amado carro, al cual sólo faltaba que le pusiera nombre y empezar a llamarlo «mi amor» para que estuviera completo.

Fue una faceta muy diferente y hasta algo graciosa verlo tan emocionado, contándole las características y grandes virtudes del vehículo de sus sueños.

Cuando llegó a su casa, le agradeció una vez más, pero ahora fue por recatarla —para variar— de una situación incómoda que por el aventón. Con esa ya eran dos veces, sin contar que no le preguntó por el pequeño incidente.

Se preguntaba cómo es que Sasuke la había encontrado, no es que fuera un secreto que estaba trabajando, pero la dirección solo la sabían sus padres e Ino. También llegó a la conclusión de que algo en ella estaba cambiando de forma radical.

. . .

N/A: Ahora te dejo la versión original de La vie en rose: http:/ /www. youtube. com /watch ?v= 0g4NiHef4Ks (Este es de Edith Piaf)

En mi Lj que está en perfil están las dos versiones _de La vie en rose_ con sus letras traducidas si desean verlas.

. . .

Bueno muchas gracias a las chicas por sus comentarios. Algunas de las respuestas a sus inquietudes ya están respondías en este capítulo.

Las chicas que me dejen comentarios y no tienen cuenta, y desean que les responda pongan su correo separado y todo con letras por que ff lo quita sino.

. . .

Bueno hasta la otra. Ya saben que todo tomatazo o flor es recibida, porque si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

.

.

.

Un estruendoso «¡Sakura-chan!» llegó a sus oídos, sacándola por completo de su letargo. Estaba pasando una tarde más en su trabajo. Se volteó rápida a la puerta y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de hallar a sus amigos, y la otra no tan grata de percatarse de que traían a un extra.

Estaban parados en la entrada, con una Ino muy enojada, la cual regañaba a un Naruto algo avergonzado por el escándalo; un Sai que miraba con interés, y un Innombrable que se veía, como siempre, con el ceño fruncido. Pero, ¿la estaba viendo, acaso? Otra vez con ese mirar tan intenso que la incomodaba. No lo había tratado desde su encuentro anterior, de hecho, ahora que se lo pensaba, ni siquiera lo había notado; estaba más ocupada en vivir su propia vida que estar al pendiente de él.

—Hola —dijo en general para recibirlos.

—Hola, frentona —contestó Ino alegre, mientras le echaba un vistazo al lugar—. ¡Es una tienda genial!

La ropa que veía a su alrededor la llamaba poderosa, y su monedero le quemaba para que lo abriera. Comprar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer; fue directo a la zona de vestidos de Sasori, acompañada de su novio.

Naruto, por su parte, pensaba que era un lugar muy extraño, y su cara lo demostraba claro, más no dijo nada por las poderosas miradas de advertencias que Ino le echaba de vez en cuando y porque no quería hacer enojar a Sakura.

—Sakura-chan —fue a ella con ojitos de cordero—, hace mucho que no te veía, te extraño —la abrasó tan fuerte que casi le quita la respiración.

—Pero Naruto, si nos vimos hoy en la mañana, no seas exagerado —contestó, tratado de liberarse del agarre de su amigo, inútilmente.

El rubio negó enérgico con la cabeza.

—Sólo nos saludamos, tú te fuiste a tu clase y yo a la mía. Extraño los viejos tiempos donde estábamos todos juntos en la misma clase. ¡No es justo que nos separaran! Deberás.

Sospechando a donde quería llegar su amigo, se cruzo de brazos. Para su buena fortuna, ya la había dejado de abrazar.

—¿Qué apunte te hace falta, ahora? —afirmó.

—Conversiones en tercer grado —contestó el rubio algo tímido, mirando para otro lugar como no queriendo la cosa, rascando su cabeza.

Negó diciéndose a sí misma que Naruto era un caso perdido en matemáticas.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero le presté mis apuntes a Suigetsu —se disculpó, ya que normalmente sólo le prestaba sus valioso apuntes a Naruto, y de vez en cuando a Ino— ¿Por qué no se los pides a Hinata? Ella va en tú clase y las matemáticas se le dan bastante bien.

—Pero Sakura —dijo en tono confidencial, acercándose a ella un poco más— Es que Hinata es un poco rara, siempre se desmaya cuando le hablo.

Lo palmeó una cuantas veces por la espalda mientras se preguntaba cómo es que podía ser tan distraído para no darse cuenta que Hinata estaba loca por él.

—Pues, entonces, tendrás que pedírselas a otro —contó mientras iba a ver cómo iba Ino con sus posibles compras, dejando a un Naruto decaído, que para su enorme pesar tendría que recurrir a su última opción.

Sus azules ojos fueron a su última y no tan deseable opción.

El aludido, que hasta el momento se había apartado a un cómodo rincón, sintió un escalofrió ante la mirada tan decidida de su amigo.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Sakura a Ino.

—Bastante bien —la felicidad la embargaba mientras escogía posibles conjuntos que le pasaba a Sai para que los apartara. Su sonriente novio sólo recibía y recibía prendas sin quejarse, hasta que su rostro quedo oculto detrás de una montaña de ropa que lo cubría y sólo se le veían sus largas piernas.

—¿Pensé que sólo ibas a venir tú? —comento casual, tratando de restarle importancia. No le gustaba la idea de tener al Innombrable en la tienda.

—Sí, pero le dije a Sai que iba a venir y quiso venir, y, bueno… ya sabes que Sai y Naruto son amigos —sabia perfectamente que Sakura se sentía incomoda con Sasuke en los alrededores. De hecho, se le hacía raro que Naruto nada más comentándoselo, él se haya pegado de buena gana a la excursión, eso era algo que no le comentaría a su amiga de momento. No hasta estar segura de qué pretendía el Uchiha, no quería que Sakura se ilusionara de nuevo inútilmente.

Eso respondía su pregunta de cómo es que la vez pasaba le había caído en el trabajo.

Sospechoso, no había otra forma de describir sus acciones tan particulares últimamente. Alzó la ceja, pensativa.

—¿Es tu jefe?—preguntó de pronto, queriendo desviarse del tema por algo más seguro.

Sakura miró a sus espaldas y se encontró una vez más los ojos miel de su jefe, que la hicieron sonreír con alegría. La hacía sentir más segura, y opacaba la penosa presencia de Sasuke, haciendo que se olvidara que estaba en el local.

Afirmó, distraída, contemplando a Sasori.

—Es guapo, tienes razón, no parece pasar de los veintitantos —dijo pícara, al notar el gesto de felicidad y ese brillo especial que se hizo Sakura al verlo.

Río nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Es bien parecido —atinó a decir con un ligero rubor.

Ino miró muy interesada en las expresiones puestas, algo nuevo comenzaba a cocerse en su amiga sin duda alguna.

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron pronto de la tienda, despidiéndose de Sakura. Bueno, en realidad sólo Naruto, ya que Sakura evitó al otro con gran maestría, concentrándose una vez más en su trabajo de atender a los clientes. En este caso, a Ino, que aún no terminaba de probarse los conjuntos que escogió; además de modelarlos con gran habilidad a su novio, que solo respondía:

—Ino, te ves muy guapa con lo que te pongas, especialmente en traje de baño, o mejor en lencería. ¿Sabes?, después deberíamos ir a una tienda de lencería —concluía con su típica sonrisa, que no se sabía si hablaba enserio o no.

Tanto Sakura como Sasori rodaron los ojos ante semejante respuesta.

—Y yo me quejaba de mis amigos y conocidos —le comento su jefe a su lado.

—Ni que lo digas, se están comportando.

Al final, después de que Ino y su un tanto raro novio se retiraran, a Sakura le entró con fuerza el hambre. Los gruñidos molestos de su estomago la delataban, eran como los de un _wookiee_* enfurecido peleando contra el Imperio. Sasori, cansado de las incesantes quejas de su vientre, decidió que ya era hora de irse a comer algo.

—También tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —lo acusó con los ojos entrecerrados, a lo que Sasori respondió con una sutil mirada de «no me retes, niña, o te despido».

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante un tanto informal de las cercanías. Se sentaron cerca de una ventana y ordenaron.

Sasori pidió un café negro bien cargado y una ensalada de pollo con verduras, mientras que Sakura ordenó una ensalada de atún a la vinagreta dulce y un refresco de cola.

—¿Era tú novio o algo así? —soltó de pronto.

—¿Quién? —le sorprendió mucho la repentina consulta.

—El tipo mal encarado que no dejaba de mirarte y, creo, no estoy seguro, que deseaba golpearme. Creo que no le gusta que trabajes.

Tan negada estaba en ignorar al denominado Innombrable que ni había notado eso.

—Para nada —la decepción se notaba en su voz, quería dejar atrás todo ese asunto de una vez—. Él era el chico que me gustaba.

Sasori alzó la ceja y sorbió un poco de su café.

—¿Era?

¿Debería aventurarse a contarle? Quería contarle a alguien lo que pasó, era un paso para poder sacarlo de su sistema por completo y recuperarse. Y aunque llevaba poco tiempo conociendo a su jefe, sentía que podía confiar en él. Estaba segura que no la juzgaría ni se burlaría o, peor, le miraría con lástima. Eso era algo que no podía soportar.

—Sí, él me rechazo de una forma muy…—estaba buscando la palabra correcta, se decidió por la más simple y meno hiriente— fea.

Calló un momento, viendo a la gente pasar por la ventana, él espero a que continuara.

—Se llama Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Nos conocemos desde los seis y desde ese tiempo yo…Él siempre me había gustado. Siempre hice lo posible por agradarle, de acercarme y poder ser su amiga; de llamar su atención —su voz fue bajando de intensidad—. Yo quería estar con él y siempre hice todo lo posible para demostrárselo. Nada funcionó. Lo que me dolió más que el rechazo, fue la humillación al darme cuenta en ese instante que esto era todo, que ya no podía hacer nada más por acércame a él. Fue muy doloroso.

—Tú orgullo esta herido —afirmó, pero aun así Sakura contestó.

—Sí, también estoy muy decepcionada. Yo quería que él supiera lo que siento porque era muy feliz con eso, creo que el cariño y el amor es mejor decirlo que callarlo. En silencio no te sirve de nada…pero…

—También duele mucho cuando las cosas salen mal —terminó Sasori por ella.

—Decidí por mi propio bien sacarlo de mí, me hace mucho daño seguir con esto. No puedo más, estoy cansada. Tengo que tener el valor de afrontar la realidad, y es esa, Sasuke no me lleva a ningún lado por más que lo intente.

—A eso se le llama crecer, Sakura, sólo estas comenzando a madurar. Ya sabes el dicho: lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

Lo miró agradecida por escucharla, además, la había llamado Sakura y no «Señorita Haruno», como acostumbraba. Era lindo escuchar su nombre en sus labios, en su voz.

—Cuando hablas así hasta pareces humano —comentó sin querer, su traicionera legua se soltó para hablar de nuevo sin pensar.

—¿Humano?

Volteó para evitar su mirada, pero eso no quiso decir que su poderosa presencia le instigara a contestar.

Tuvo que rendirse.

—Es…Es que no aparentas tú edad, eres algo aterrador y luego te quedas mirando a la nada como si estuvieras en trance. En esos momento me pregunto si sigues en el más acá o ya te fuiste al más allá.

—¿Aún sospechas que soy un vampiro o algo así? —la burla era muy notable en su voz.

—Pues…—tomó de un gran sorbo de su refresco para evitar contestar.

. . .

Dos meses habían pasado volando entre la escuela y su trabajo. Cada día que pasaba pensaba menos en Sasuke y más en su jefe, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke ya no era nada para ella, si acaso un conocido, y que Sasori llamaba su atención más y más, entre mejor lo conocía aumentaba ese algo que la atraía.

Como el día que le preguntó por qué la tienda tenía ese nombre tan extraño.

—¿Extraño, dices?

—La Casa Explosiva de las Marionetas es muy raro. No tiene el nombre de un local de ropa de moda exclusiva.

Él lo meditó un momento.

—Es que a mí me gustan las marionetas y…bueno, conoces a Deidara. Juro que entre él y Tobi van a destruir la tienda un día de estos.

Sakura le dio toda la razón, su relación sí que era la más extraña y fuera de lugar que había visto en su vida. Primero estaban juntos, luego Deidara mandaba a volar a Tobi por empalagoso y huía como fuera de él. Luego venían los días de paz donde todo era tranquilo, pero esos eran precisamente los días en los que el blondo de su jefe extrañaba mas a Tobi; se deprimía bastante y ni hacer volar la caja registradora lo alegraba. Finalmente, se rendía y llamaba a Tobi para tener una reconciliación de lo más apasionada —decir que se comían el uno al otro era poco—, y de esa forma el ciclo interminable de romper y regresar seguía su curso.

—Claro, lo de Deidara tiene sentido, aunque lo de las marionetas…—dejó la frase al aire y miró el lado de la tienda de Sasori— ¿Por qué usas marionetas en vez de maniquíes?

—Es que yo las hago por mero pasatiempo, mi abuela me enseñó. Además, llama más la atención una marioneta que un maniquí —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Su empleada abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

—Eres toda una cajita de talentos.

—Claro que sí, yo soy un genio —respondió el nada modesto hombre, con su sonrisa siniestra.

—Y sin nada de humildad —remató algo sentida.

—Pues claro, no trabajo tanto para que nadie lo reconozca. Yo sé que mi trabajo es bueno y de esa forma perduraré por siempre. Soy alguien famoso aunque no lo creas.

Ella lo miró con la ceja alzada y esa mirada de «sí, claro, como no» y «como tú digas».

—Y tú, ¿qué deseas ser?

—Doctora —no había duda en su voz—, como mis padres, me gusta ayudar a la gente.

—Se nota. Siempre viene tu amigo ese con cara de zorro a gritar y a llorar por toda la tienda que le prestes tus apuntes.

Sakura lo miró con pena. Naruto era tan reina del drama como Bom-bom, era una suerte que Sasori fuera tan paciente y desinteresado en ese aspecto. Lo que tenía a su favor es que ella también aguantaba al dúo dinámico que eran sus jefes sin problema alguno, y era su vendedora estrella en palabras de Deidara. Es decir, había durado los dos meses. Se lleva bastante bien con sus jefes y sus estrambóticos clientes. Todo viento en popa.

—Bom-bom tampoco se queda atrás con eso del escándalo —se defendió sin pensar, nunca le había dicho a algunos de sus jefes por el apodo que les puso. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de su error.

El hombre frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos expectante, esperando una respuesta.

Sakura de pronto se sintió muy pequeñita por el aura intimidante de Sasori, no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le explicara. Su terrorífico jefe ya le tenía la medida bien puesta. Miró a otro lugar, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro, fingiendo inocencia.

—Señorita Haruno —le llamó la atención firme, quería una respuesta.

Ella suspiró dándose por perdida, él siempre ganaba. Cerró los párpados decaída, mirando al suelo para contestarle.

—Bom-bom es… el jefe Deidara, porque siempre hace explotar las cosas y por ser algo ruidoso —hundió su cabeza como un ave, tratando de esconderse, sabía que venía a continuación.

—¿Y?

Lo miró con los ojos bien grandes, reflejando inocencia, la que se usa de: «yo no hice nada, el plato se cayó solo», que había aprendido de Deidara, pero no cedió. Eso no funcionaba de ninguna manera con él, era inmune a las caritas tiernas e inocentes y a todos los pucheritos del mundo.

—¿Y qué? —contestó, haciéndose la desentendida con un tierna sonrisa. Los poderosos ojos miel de Sasori no cedieron ni un milímetro, eran por completo exigentes, sin dar tregua alguna. Ahora tenía los brazos en jarras y la ceja alzada, era la última advertencia. Tragó grueso, armándose de valor.

—El jefe Vampiro, Amo del Inframundo y Rey de lo Extraño es…es… Bueno, eres tú.

¡Por fin! Ya estaba, lo dijo en su cara y sin censura, como algunas veces soñó hacer para ver qué cara ponía pero no hallaba el valor ni el momento para hacerlo.

El tenebroso silencio se hizo presente, se animó a echarle un ojo para ver su expresión. Era como la de una de sus marionetas-maniquí de esas que tanto gustaba y hacia él mismo. Sin vida, como si el alma se le hubiera ido del cuerpo por la boca, la cual, por cierto, la tenia bien abierta. No esperaba una reacción así.

Algún regaño, aclaración, después un contra-ataque mortal; era para lo que se había mentalizado.

—Amo del Inframundo y Rey de lo Extraño me gusta cómo suena —murmuró al verla con una mirada que no le había visto jamás, era intensa, hasta la hacía temblar de la emoción—, pero ya te he dicho antes que no soy un vampiro y que sobrevivir de tragar sangre me parece algo muy repugnante —contestó por fin, después de un lapso que le pareció bastante largo a Sakura, ahora sí estaba su jefe de regreso.

—¡Es que no puedo creer que tengas treinta y cinco años y te veas demasiado joven! Es un insulto.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago de tu parte, pero ya que estamos en esas, tú también eres una traga años, no pareces tener los quince casi dieciséis de los cuales estás tan orgullosa. Te falta algo —miró directo a su pequeño busto.

Ella enrojeció, tapándose de inmediato y volteándose por completo para ocultarse de la vista de Sasori. La estocada había dado en el blanco.

—No te sientas mal, a muchos hombres les gustan las planas con buen trasero —ahora miraba en _esa_ dirección con una sonrisa de lado, en señal de triunfo, para rematar su ataque mortal antes mencionado.

Sakura cubrió su retaguardia con la otra mano y frunció el seño en señal de disgusto.

—¡Oye! —el aludido solo se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

"_¿En realidad pensaba que tenía buen trasero?"._ De alguna forma un tanto extraña, el oírselo decir la halagaba. Lo miró de nuevo con gran interés, últimamente se le quedaba viendo mucho.

"_¿Será que me gusta?"._

Pensó mucho el resto de la tarde, contando los síntomas: su corazón latía con mayor velocidad cada vez que lo veía, lo miraba todo el tiempo cuando estaban juntos y cuando no pensaba en él constantemente. Las raras veces que decía su nombre en vez de la formal «Señorita Haruno», sentía que su corazón saltaba de alegría. Sus rarezas la incitaban, su aspecto de vampiro que tan raro le pareció en un principio ahora lo veía atractivo. Estaba algo confundida al respecto, no conseguía definir que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

Era huraño, cínico, distraído cuando las cosas no le importaban, antisocial, frío y malicioso en ocasiones. Sin embargo, era un extraño tipo de caballero andante que la salvaba en los momentos malos, que la hacía olvidarse de sus penas y la escuchaba cuando lo requería sin juzgarla, era la mano que la ayudaba a levantarse cuando caía y la que la detenía cuando estaba a punto de tropezar.

Pero eso lo hace cualquier amigo, ¿o no?

Es que no podía gustarle un hombre que le lleva la veintena, como amor platónico está bien pero… ¡Es que solo tenía quince! No quería otra ilusión de amor destinado al fracaso en su lista.

Además, él no la veía más que como su empleada que llevaba a casa porque se sentía responsable por su seguridad y le quedaba de paso. La mayor parte del tiempo la veía como una niña, lo veía en sus ojos miel cada vez que lo miraba a la cara.

Tal vez sólo estaba deslumbraba por él, tal vez sólo sacó un clavo para sustituirlo por otro, e Ino no ayudaba mucho que digamos con su dilema. Ambas estaban en una fuente de sodas atestada a esas horas. Era su día libre y hacía tiempo que no salía con Ino. No le apetecía estar el resto de la tarde sola en casa, para variar.

—Tú jefe es bastante guapo, ¿no lo crees? —decía picada de la curiosidad con la respuesta de Sakura.

—Supongo que sí —estaba bastante desanimada.

—¡Mira! También sale en revistas de moda, salió en la Vogue de este mes —con la revista en mano, señalo el artículo.

Casi, casi le arrebató la revista de las manos para ver mejor. En efecto, eran él y Deidara, asomando su cabezota en cada toma con una gran sonrisa.

Con franqueza, estaba muy impresionada, ahora comprendía cuando le dijo que era alguien famoso. Jamás le diría que lo vio, eso sólo de daba la escusa perfecta del «te lo dije», que en definitiva no quería escuchar, sería como darle su cabeza en bandeja de plata para que se metiera con ella como siempre hacía.

Sorbió con su popote un poco de su malteada de fresa con una lentitud pasmosa, sin poner atención a lo que le decía su amiga.

Seguía viendo el artículo con mucho interés.

—¡Sakura, me estas poniendo atención! —reclamó enojada la rubia.

Despertó de su letargo de un salto.

—Perdón, es que ando en otro lado hoy —se disculpó enseguida, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en las nuevas noticias que le contaba.

Ino suspiró, negando con la cabeza y le repitió:

—Que Karin se salió con la suya y ahora anda con Sasuke. ¡Puedes creerlo! —esperaba ver alguna reacción de Sakura, pero nada de nada.

—Bien por ella —contestó indiferente mientras se preguntaba: _¿Qué estará haciendo Sasori ahora? ¿Dormir despierto? ¿Gritarle a Bom-bom por alguna supuesta incompetencia? ¿Lo estará amenazando con correrlo del departamento otra vez?... ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¡Qué tontería, claro que no!_

Sonrió de lado con el mirar melancólico, imaginándose a Sasori descansando tranquilo leyendo algún libro como gustaba de hacer. Ino la miró con sorpresa, sin poder creérselo, la esperaba un poco triste o algo.

—¿No te sorprende? ¿No sientes nada al respecto? —se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver sus ojos mejor.

—No, nada —seguía pensando en Sasori: _¿Qué estará leyendo? ¿El gran Gatsby?_ Fue la última lectura que le vio en mano, ahora su nuevo interés era la época de los 20's que el jazz le había inducido meses atrás.

La rubia la tomó de la cara con las dos manos y la analizó.

—¿Ya lo has superado? —habló seria, aún después de tanto tiempo, Sakura no le había contado lo que hizo que se alejara de Sasuke.

—Sí —se sorprendió al decirlo en voz alta, era la confirmación total de que su purga estaba completa.

Fue a su malteada otra vez, pero para su mala suerte ya se la había acabado y pidió otra, esta vez de chocolate. Mientras esperaba, le contó a Ino la historia completa sin perder detalle de lo ocurrido. Estaba lista por fin.

—¡Ese bastardo! —exclamó furibunda en nombre de su frentona amiga.

—No importa, así es mejor —estaba tranquila al respecto de Sasuke, en lo que a ella le concernía era caso cerrado y sin posibilidades de reabrirse.

Su tarde de chicas concluyó poco después y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Iba caminando rumbo a su casa con gran tranquilidad, decirle a Ino y confirmar en voz alta lo de Sasuke era algo muy gratificante. Estaba comenzando anochecer y el fresco la invitaba a quedarse un rato más en esta quietud, no había mucha gente a estas horas y menos en lunes. Todo era calmo, y los faros encendidos comenzaban a inundar las calles, dándole un aspecto acogedor.

El sonido de una tienda de películas la llamó, estaban pasando, para su sorpresa, El gran Gatsby con Mia Farrow. ¿Es que acaso el universo le enviaba señales? Sasori le había comentado que deseada ver esa película pero por falta de tiempo no había podido conseguirla.

Ahora bien, ¿debería hacer caso de la señal tan clara como el agua que le estaban mandando o no?

¡Oh, que rayos! Entró al local y sin más preámbulo la compró para regalársela. Le gustaría bastante, estaba segura de ello. Eso sí, tendría que andarse con cuidado de no cometer el terrible error de creer que lo que sentía era algo más allá del gusto, él era muy bien parecido, pero igual Deidara o Naruto.

Sabía reconocer a un hombre guapo cuando lo veía, pero no por eso se iba a enamorar.

¡Eso era! Sólo le gustaba sin más, sin sentimientos de por medio, era un inofensivo gusto y ya. No estaba comenzando a enamorarse, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad!

. . .

N/A: * **Wookiee**: Los wookiees son una raza de la serie de películas de la Guerra de las Galaxias, como Chewbacca XD Se me salió un poco mi fan de Star Wars al poner la palabra pero me gusta ;)

. . .

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Me hacen feliz.

Bueno hasta la otra. Ya saben que todo tomatazo o flor es recibida, porque si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su trabajo una vez más. Hacía poco más de dos meses que no variaba la rutina en la Tienda de lo Extraño. En ese momento, se encontraba de cuclillas para limpiar los vestidores, específicamente los espejos. El jefe mayor los quería rechinantes de limpio, así que, con periódico en mano, estaba restregándolos con toda la fuerza que poseía para sacarles las manchas; en especial en las esquinas, las cuales siempre eran la parte más difícil. Las suciedades de esa zona se revelaban en su contra y no querían ceder un milímetro.

Frunció el ceño enojada y resopló para sacarse los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, picándole la nariz.

—Maldita mancha. ¡Morirás, ya verás! —amenazó, furiosa, declarándole la guerra al moho.

Estaba en ello cuando un ruido a sus espaldas la sacó de su guerrilla privada. Se volteó con una mueca agresiva hacia arriba, desde donde la admiraba en su habitual silencio, el Rey de lo Extraño. No pronunciaba ninguna palabra, sólo la veía con unos ojos muy serios.

Sakura suavizó su rostro al momento, sin dejar rastro alguno de sus frustrados intentos con el espejo. Tragó saliva y se mordió el interior del labio inferior, en un intento de controlar sus locas mariposas, que revoloteaban sin cesar por todo su estomago, y que amenazaban con salirse por su boca de un momento a otro.

Apretó los puños, hasta que sintió un incómodo dolor como consecuencia de enterrarse las uñas.

"_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Qué rayos esperaba para hacer o decir algo!_". La chica tragó grueso, esperando que algo pasara.

Ninguno de los dos hacia algo, y, claro, mucho menos ella. No es que no quisiera, era que simplemente no podía. El verlo así le quitaba el aliento, las fuerzas; se paralizaba por completo y estaba segura de que si trataba de usar su boca para decir algo, sólo saldrían balbuceos sin sentido que la dejarían en ridículo. Un ridículo que, estaba segura, no sería capaz de soportar frente a él.

Es que, ¿por qué tenía que estar así? ¿Que Sasori no veía que era demasiado para su libido? Tenía quince años, es decir, estaba en plena oleada hormonal. ¿Cómo podía ser tan maldito e inconsciente de los estragos que les causaba a las chicas jóvenes? A las adolescentes con muy poca experiencia con el sexo opuesto como… Eh… ¡Ella!

"_¡Pero qué carajos!_". De repente su jefe comenzó a acercarse.

Sakura cerró los párpados con fuerza al tiempo que inhalaba una gran cantidad de oxigeno para «tratar» de contenerse, pero lastimosamente todos sus esfuerzos se escurrían al suelo sin que ella pudiera recogerlos. Era tan condenadamente difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su atractivo jefe.

"_Control, control, control, control_", se repetía como un mantra, aferrándose a la idea para ver si surtía algún efecto. Tenía la esperanza de que si lo hacía, tal vez pudiera mantener a raya todos sus impulsos, pero sospechaba que no serviría de nada una vez que abriera los ojos para confrontar la verdad.

De un momento a otro, soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y se permitió alzar la vista.

Inconscientemente, sus pequeños labios rosados y sus expresivos ojos jade, se abrieron de forma inmediata al descubrir la poca distancia que separaba su cuerpo del cuerpo de Sasori. Podía sentir claramente su aliento mentolado golpeando su rostro, que le dejaba un una deliciosa sensación de calor y que recorría desde sus sonrojadas mejillas hasta la punta de sus pies, como si fueran millones de pequeñas hormigas que descendían por su piel y la dejaban sin aliento.

"_¡Maldición!_", pensó al verse frente a frente con él. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar a cantaros, parecía que el condenado Aquaman se había paseado por ahí con sus delfines, la marea de sudor amenazaba con convertirse en un maremoto si esto continuaba.

Sasori cogió con parsimonia los tres mechones rosados de cabello rebelde que yacían sobre el rostro de su empleada, y los fue acomodando detrás de su oído al tiempo en que acariciaba con delicadeza su lóbulo.

Sakura casi se desmaya y se dio cuenta que el maremoto que tanto temía ahora era un hecho a estas alturas, sus manos no dejaban de templar histéricas. Las apoyó en el suelo en un intento desesperado por calmar la catástrofe; por suerte el piso estaba frío y eso ayudó un poco, ya que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo un par de grados, y no eran precisamente Celsius ni Fahrenheit.

Sentía que se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, tarde o temprano tendría que respirar o se desmayaría. Inhaló con fuerza, dejando que el aroma a freno y caoba de su jefe invadiera sus pulmones. Fue una experiencia casi embriagante, y jamás en su vida se había puesto ebria, sin embargo, presentía que ese ligero mareo que sentía quizá fuese algo parecido, porque en ese momento el suelo se le movía.

Ese era el olor a hombre que la volvía loca. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, haciendo que su sangre corriera de arriba abajo, oxigenando todo su sistema, llenándola de energía, lista para dejarse llevar por sus más bajos y básicos instintos.

"_Sharon Stone, apártate porque aquí voy_", dijo un perversa voz salida desde lo más profundo de su ser, gruñendo al tiempo que afilaba sus garras.

Su cuerpo estaba en estado de ebullición. Burbujeando por todos lados, se relamió los labios de forma lenta, sus ojos jades adquirieron un brillo especial que dejaba atrás por mucho a la niña y dejaba paso a la mujer lista para atacar a su presa.

Él se inclino un poco más, dejando, si a caso, media pulgada entre sus bocas.

Sakura sólo tenía que acercarse un poco, sus labios lo estaba deseando con todas sus fuerza. Quería lo que tenía enfrente, lo único que tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poco y el encanto de besar lo prohibido sería suyo.

_¿Podría ser capaz de probar su sabor como tanto necesitaba hacer?_

Quizás. Lo deseaba tanto, y su mentecilla no ayudaba mucho a su estado.

"_Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más_", susurraba la pequeña vocecilla que ronroneaba, animándola a tomar lo que deseaba sin importar qué.

¡Al diablo las consecuencias! Y qué si era veinte años mayor que ella, solo se vive una maldita vez en la vida y no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad para obtener algo que nunca conseguirá de otro modo. Se preocuparía después por los reclamos y explicaciones.

Era ahora o nunca.

Y Sakura Haruno era un ser de hechos más que de palabras, se olvidó de todo y atacó con todo lo que tenía.

Se abalanzó con fuerza sobre Sasori y lo tiró al suelo. Enseguida, saltó su boca mientras aprisionaba sus muñecas contra la dura superficie del linóleo con sus manos; luego enredó sus piernas con las suyas cual serpientes, inmovilizándolo por completo mientras ella se regocijaba triunfante sobre él, en su duro abdomen.

Fue una salvaje dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía sentirlo debajo suyo, degustado sus exquisitos labios que sabían a un bocado de cielo.

Mordió, saboreó y exploró sin ningún recato. Dominó en todo momento, actuó sin pensar. El mero instinto la guiaba y, lo mejor, disfrutó como si la vida le fuera ello.

Se separó de él al necesitar recuperar el aliento.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba con violencia intensa. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos y miró su rostro, expectante a su reacción.

Ella lo examinó a conciencia: su cabello rojizo estaba revuelto, sus ojos miel parecían más ambarinos con la pupila completamente dilatada, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y su piel seguía igual de nívea que siempre. No parecía enojado, más bien desconcertado.

Entonces, la realidad de lo que había hecho la golpeó de pronto como un balde de agua fría, haciendo que se sintiera por completo aterrada y, más que eso, profundamente avergonzada de su atrevimiento.

Sakura tragó grueso y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Su cuerpo temblaba por la imprudencia que le habían acarreado sus acciones, las cuales no tenían perdón alguno. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un yunque de veinte toneladas cayó doloroso sobre su estomago.

Instintivamente se hizo hacía atrás, se encogió y se abrazo a sí misma para protegerse de lo que vendría. Las lágrimas se acumularon peligrosas sobre sus orbes, haciendo resaltar del color jade de sus ojos, los dientes le castañeaban por el temor.

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota y arruinar todo?_"

Cerró los ojos, dejando que dos pequeños riachuelos se deslizaran libres sobre sus mejillas, y giró su rostro; no podía verlo, le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

De pronto, sintió una ligera caricia en su mejilla derecha, limpiando con trémulo cuidado el lamento expresado.

—Mírame, Sakura —dijo la voz aterciopelada de Sasori.

Movió su cabeza y miró los ojos de color miel, buscando una respuesta a lo que pasaba, estaba confundida.

Él la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola, y ella recargó su frente en el hombro masculino, aferrándose a su camisa por el pecho.

—Lo siento —susurró de forma a penas audible.

—Está bien —contestó su jefe, comprensivo, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos rosados para consolarla.

La chica sintió el aliento tibio sobre su clavícula y se sintió aliviada, hasta que de pronto percibió un agudísimo dolor en su cuello. Trató de empujar con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de él, le estaba haciendo daño. En breve notó que su vista se iba nublando y casi de inmediato el olor a óxido de la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Levantó sus manos y las vio llenas que aquel liquido rojizo y pegajoso que era suyo. Él se la estaba comiendo a la fuerza.

Su vida se iba junto con la visión que se todo se volvía oscuro poco a poco, hasta que se desvaneció por completo.

. . .

Jadeó desesperada por respirar y se despertó de golpe, mirando a todas partes muy asustada. Temblorosa, guió sus manos hacia su cuello para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Estaba en casa, en su habitación y, para ser mucho más específicos, se encontraba en su cama, con su pijama favorita y el Señor Rana Feliz a su lado.

Todo estaba bien.

Se llevó la palma izquierda al pecho, soltando de una bocanada el estrés acumulado.

Miró el reloj digital en forma de manzana que tenía en tanto terminaba de calmarse. Eran las dos de la mañana a penas, el cielo seguía oscuro y hacia algo de frío por el fresco de la lluvia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, jaló perezosa el edredón azul con nubecitas que tenía desde que recordaba y se cubrió. Su abuela se lo había hecho porque ella odiaba el frío con todo su ser. Prefería los climas cálidos como los de la playa. Amaba la playa, quería vivir cercas de ella un algún día. Quería un futuro con sol, mar y arena.

Su respiración se fue calmando y el susto empezó a medrar al pensar en su lugar feliz.

Era muy claro lo que pasó: Sólo tuvo un sueño, que después pasó a ser algo así como un poco lujurioso, y finalizó en una extraña pesadilla donde su jefe era un vampiro que deseaba extinguir su vida.

—Tal vez debería dejar de llamarlo así —consideró muy seriamente.

Por otro lado antes de eso, había…había fantaseado con atacarlo de una forma que jamás pensó que sería capaz de siquiera imaginar. No es que nunca hubiera fantaseado con algún chico, antes de Sasori estuvo El Innombrable.

Frunció el ceño molesta y resopló como la viva imitación de un caballo, negando una y otra vez, colorada.

Había tenido este tipo de sueños con dos hombres; bueno, un casi hombre y un hombre de verdad. Eso está mejor dicho en su opinión, pero jamás había sido tan intenso o ella tan agresiva.

Sakura se rascó la cabeza, pensando, tenía que analizar con mucho cuidado lo que acaba de pasar: en primera, tenía que haber estado en un estado de sueño _rem_ muy profundo para recordar todo tan «vívidamente» con las sensaciones, la textura, el sabor, el aroma…

No pudo evitar suspirar y sentir el loco latido de su corazón, que volvía nuevamente a la carga al recordarlo todo. Pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse una vez más.

En segundo lugar, en sus fantasías era la pasiva, tímida y delicada princesa del cuento de hadas en donde todos vivieron felices para siempre, y con el Uchiha tomando el control de la situación. Esta era la primera vez que soñaba algo así con Sasori, la verdad es que él no la hacía sentir como una dulce y delicada princesa, con él sacaba su lado más bruto, y vaya que en este sueñito lo había sacado.

¿Es que realmente quería saltar sobre él como leona en plena cacería en la sabana? La respuesta era algo obvia a estas alturas.

Le gustaba, y no era más que un simple gusto y ya. Ahora estaba convencida, esto era un hecho innegable y evidente, como dos más dos igual a cuatro. No había de otra, la lógica de este hecho tan crucial era aplastante.

Esa conclusión la llevaba de la mano al tercer y más importante hecho sobre el mensaje que su subconsciente informaba.

—Enamorarse de un hombre mayor que te lleva veinte años es un error muy grande, considerando que sólo tengo quince años —concluyó triste y desmoralizada, con los ojos apagados.

Comenzó a sentir que su pequeña nariz le picaba, anunciando indudablemente que echaría a llorar sin remedio.

Puso una mueca triste y la cascada comenzó a salir sin poder detenerla.

Sakura no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se la pasó así, en posición fetal, y abrazándose a sí misma con las lagrimas cayendo toscas sobre su rostro y el moco bailando de una lado a otro sin remedio.

Estaba muy mal.

. . .

El reloj-manzana comenzó a sonar con el Himno a la Alegría de Beethoven en la mañana, anunciado la hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela. Lo apagó con un poderoso manotazo que hizo que rebotara del buró; salió de la cama decaída, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y la nariz de Rudolph. Esperaba que el famoso reno no extrañara su brillante y roja nariz, porque como iban las cosas la iba a tener un muy buen rato.

Su cara era el vivo retrato de la tristeza, con los ojos sin brillo, el ceño fruncido y la boca decaída. Se arrastró hasta el baño con los hombros caídos y la mitad de la toalla en mano y la otra en el suelo. Su paso era funesto; parecía un zombi de esos lentos, débiles y tontos.

Le tomó varios intentos poder abrir la puerta del baño, su cerebro no reaccionaba y la estúpida manija no cooperaba. No estaba para pensar en nada ahora.

Una vez adentro, Sakura miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba tan gris y nublado como su estado de ánimo. Fue a la regadera y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y luego la fría para templar. Suspendió la mano bajo ella, esperando un muy buen rato, pero jamás llego el agua caliente, siempre fue fría.

Suponía que su padre se había bañado y se acabó toda el agua caliente; lo había escuchado cuando se levantó como a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Podía esperar a que el agua se calentara un poco o simplemente bañarse con el agua tal y como estaba.

Entonces se dijo «¡qué diablos!», y se metió.

Pegó un fuerte grito junto con un gran salto al sentir el chorro en su espalda, de inmediato su cerebro salió de ese estado de transe involuntario y se puso en acción; terminó de asearse en tiempo record. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba fuera.

Se secó, cogió su uniforme y en un dos por tres se vistió. En cambio, se tardó mucho más cuando fue a desenredar y peinar su largo cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta un par de centímetros por debajo de la cintura. Lo acarició suave y con cariño, le había costado mucho mantenerlo así de largo y bien cuidado, aunque pensar en la razón por la que se lo había dejado crecer la hizo deprimirse aún más.

Sólo lo había hecho para gustarle a Sasuke, ya que de alguna forma se había corrido el rumor de que a él le gustaban las chicas de cabellos largos, y sólo por un estúpido comentario que hizo sobre el cabello de su madre.

Tener el cabello largo no era nada práctico y le molestaba en ocasiones, sin embargo, hacia el sacrificio por él. Ahora que el Uchiha ya le andaba valiendo un reverendo rábano, tener el cabello así de largo no tenía ningún sentido.

Observo con cuidado los mechones que tenía entre sus manos y temió cortárselo, había invertido mucho en su cabello como para dejarlo ir. Por ahora no quería pensar en eso y decidió bajar a desayunar lo que su padre le dejó: huevos revueltos y un vaso con zumo de naranja.

Los huevos estaban un poco quemados como siempre, su padre tenía cero talento culinario, sin embargo, le gustaba que hiciera el intento. Alegraba un poco su día ver el amor que tenía su papá por ella.

Comió lento, en la soledad de su sala sólo se escuchaba el crujir que salía de su boca junto con algunos cuantos sorbos. Ni siquiera prendió la tele para ver sus caricaturas mañaneras favoritas, como Hello Kitty o Care Bears.

Cuando terminó de alimentarse, lavó los trastes y salió de casa a paso zombi, era una verdadera suerte que fuera temprano porque de otro modo nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo a la escuela.

. . .

Y por «a tiempo» quería decir a su hora habitual, quince minutos antes. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y como no estaba de ánimos para hacer algo productivo, se fue directo al salón de clases.

Sakura venía observando el suelo con gran interés y sin fijarse en nada en particular, su estado de muerto resucitado se fue activando a medida que caminaba, su hechizo vudú no la dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese pensar una y otra vez en lo idiota que había sido por enamorarse de un hombre que nunca le iba a hacer caso.

Sabía lo equivocada que estaba, él era una fantasía, es decir, ella tenía la mitad de su edad, seguía siendo una niña a sus ojos. Lo sabía y aún así su maldito corazón se negaba a los hechos, él mismo se lo había dicho cuando se conocieron.

"_«No, yo tengo treinta y cinco. A mi parecer, sí es una gran diferencia de edad__»_". Recordar esa simple frase hizo que su pecho se oprimiera y comenzara a dolerle.

Su amor por Sasori estaba por completo fuera de lugar, y no es por que pensara que fuera malo amar, pero sabía que él jamás le correspondería. Ese hecho era lo que la tenía tan deprimida, conocía lo suficiente a su jefe como para saber cómo iba a reaccionar y no quería ser herida de nuevo por un amor no correspondido, con el daño que le hizo el Uchiha era suficiente. Sí, era cierto que a estas alturas lo había superado, pero aún recordaba lo doloroso que fue cuando cayó de su burbuja.

Lo mejor para ella era huir de ese amor imposible.

De pronto, algo hizo que parara, había chocado contra algo, o más bien alguien. Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió un par de paso hacia atrás por inercia.

—Lo siento —dijo instantáneamente al saberse la culpable del pequeño incidente e hizo una pequeña reverencia para seguir su camino, sin ver a quien había golpeado sin querer.

Sasuke, quien tampoco había estado prestando mucha atención mientras caminaba, reconoció aquella voz enseguida y le supo a gloria. Esas dos simples palabras salidas de esa pequeña boca llevaba esperándolas hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que Sakura no podía alejarse de él así sin más, porque ella lo adoraba. Tarde o temprano regresaría a él.

Se haría el duro con ella, como siempre, y le haría sufrir un poco, castigándola al estar con Karin; así le daría celos y le demostraría quien mandaba. Después de atormentarla lo suficiente, rompería con pelirroja para estar con ella de forma definitiva y haría que dejara ese estúpido trabajo que la había alejado por más de dos meses de él.

No le gusto para nada que Sakura se fuera así de su vida. Reconocía que al principio fue agradable no tenerla de sombra, pero al ver como se alejaba de él y lo evitaba, le molestaba mucho más que no tenerla a su lado.

Era como cuando tienes un par de zapatos que ya están viejos y feos, sin embargo no te desases de ellos porque eran muy cómodos y estaban amoldados a ti.

Él se volteó con un gesto arrogante en su rostro. Le contestaría de la misma forma en la que ella le contestó cuando se rebajó a ir por ella a su trabajo para sorprenderla.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado.

Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos sin vida, estaba pálida como un fantasma deambulando sin rastro de vida, sus hombros estaban caídos y arrastraba los pies al caminar. Cuando se disculpó, lo vio sin verlo; el Uchiha casi podía asegurar que ella ni lo notó. Simplemente se alejó.

Entonces entendió que su dispense fue por chocar contra él, y no por lo otro, que ya llevaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo y sin éxito.

Cerró los puños, molesto, y decidió que ya era hora de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Por otro lado, Sakura, ajena a los pensamientos del chico, se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento y se puso a mirar enseguida por la preciada ventana, tratando de no dejarse llevar por su depresión y suspirando con aire soñador. Quería dejar de pensar un rato en Sasori y tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa de momento, pues ya había tomado una decisión, y le fue sumamente difícil llegar a ella, pero por su propio bien tendría que llevarla acabo.

Despegó sus ojos de la ventana al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta al toparse con fuerza contra la pared. Vio a Sasuke y a su actual novia besándose con descaro, lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento era que si algún prefecto o maestro los veía así los regañaría muy fuerte por el espectáculo que se estaban montando, pero eso, sin embargo, no era su problema; así que sin más, siguió a lo suyo, devuelta a la ventana. Al cabo de un rato, se percató que sus compañeros iban llegando poco a poco y prefirió concentrarse en estos.

Vio a TenTen corriendo con su balón de futbol, haciéndole unos pases rápidos a Rock Lee, que los recibía con alegría, pues era nada más y nada menos que su novia quien se los estaba pasando. Eran una pareja un poco extraña. En un principio se creía que TenTen estaba enamorada de Neji, el mejor amigo de Lee, porque se la pasaba yendo a los entrenamientos del equipo de soccer; pero lo cierto era que no iba a ver al capitán del equipo, sino al goleador estrella de este. A ciencia cierta no se sabía cómo es que habían terminado por formalizarse, pero se les veía muy bien juntos y de los más felices.

Ahora venia el perezoso oficial de la escuela, Shikamaru, con el devorador de papitas, alias Estómago de Acero, Choji, que como siempre tenía alguna golosina en mano para conservar el peso, puesto que él venía de una larga estirpe de sumos y se estaba entrenando para subir de categoría este año. Vio algo inusual cuando Choji se adelantó y dejó solo a su amigo, quien se estaba rascando la cabeza y miraba de reojo a la hermana mayor de Gaara, mientras esta, al notarlo, se separó de sus amigas para irse con él.

Era un hecho algo curioso, según lo que Ino le había contado, esos dos se habían estado coqueteando desde principios del año, pero no formalizaban nada, sólo platicaban de trivialidades y jugaban _shōgi_ como un par de ancianos, en palabras de su amiga. Ese era el pasatiempo que los había unido, puesto que ambos eran miembros del club de la escuela. Ino había tratado se sonsacarle en muchas ocasiones un par de respuestas al chico, sin ningún éxito, y en cuanto iba a preguntarle a Choji, este sólo contestaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ese trío eran muy unidos en casi todo, pero en cuanto se trataba de la cuestión sentimental eran otro cuento.

También pudo ver a Naruto y a Kiba corriendo como locos para lograr entrar antes que la puerta se cerrara y fueran castigados por llegar tarde, de seguro se habían quedado a jugar videojuegos por el camino otra vez, porque las madres de ambos eran muy estrictas con eso de levantarlos temprano para que se fueran a la escuela sin retraso. Por suerte para ellos, el encargado de la puerta en esta ocasión era el profesor Iruka, que tenía debilidad por su rubio amigo y los dejó pasar con una ligera advertencia.

Todo el mundo parecía tan feliz… menos ella.

Logró poner toda su atención a las clases para no tener que sufrir el ansia que le causaba tener que ir a la tienda por la tarde una vez que terminara la escuela, ya que planeaba que ese iba a ser su último día en ella.

. . .

N/A: Aclaro que el sueño de Sakura fue inspirado de una forma algo retorcida de la película _Basic Instinct_ en español se conoce como: Bajos Instintos o Instinto Básico dependiendo de qué país eres, me gusta mucho esta película XD.

Ahora le digo ¡Muchas gracias! Por comentar, me hacen muy feliz. Ahora no me dio tiempo de contéstales a todas, pero tengo muy presente sus reviews.

. . .

Bueno hasta la otra. Ya saben que todo tomatazo o flor es recibida, porque si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Les recomiendo escuchar: Chasing Pavements de Adele.

ht tp :/ / www. youtube .com / watch ?v = adURQ3WLBbo (no olviden juntar lo espacios)

. . .

Capítulo VII

.

.

.

Miró el letrero que tanto llamó su atención la primera vez que entró a la tienda, era de madera, sus letras eran una mezcla extraña entre cursiva y letra de molde inclinada, pintadas de color de azul cielo, también tenía un efecto de mueble viejo; de esos de los que se golpean apropósito para dar el efecto de antiguo.

La nostalgia el invadió al contemplar el anuncio sobre la tienda, al verlo tan detenidamente como nunca antes lo había hecho hacía que le entraran unas buenas ganas de echarse a llorar de una buena vez. Tuvo que apartarla vista y hacerse de tripas corazón para poder continuar.

Se había decidido, lo suyo, lo que en realidad sentía por él era algo más, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido con tanta intensidad. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Sasori.

¿Enamorada? No, esto era algo más, la sabía pero…

Su estomago se contrajo al pensar en la verdad, se rehusaba a decir la _palabra_.

¿Rendirse o continuar? ¿Decirlo o callarlo? Era al gran dilema en su corazón que peleaba contra su lógica.

Cerebro y corazón libraban una batalla campal sin tregua que le hacían dudar pero, se recordaba lo que su madre siempre le decía cuando ese caso se presentara:

"_Lo que aquí_ —señalo su pecho en el área del corazón —_aquí _—paso a su cabeza para que entendiera bien que cuando ambas partes estaban en conflicto lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar."**

Trató de tranquilizarse al repetirse el nombre de la tienda, que aún le parecía por completo fuera de lugar y sin sentido. Después de un largo rato sin enfocar su vista en algo en específico, decidió voltear a ver el hermoso vestido de novia que tanto adoraba. Ese vestido era la única prenda que ambos dueños del local habían hecho juntos. Afirmaban que era lo mejor que pudieron crear, y lo más importante es que esa sería la última vez que hicieran algún diseño unidos. Aquello era la mezcla perfecta de sus estilos. Punk vs. Neoclásico.

Lograr esa impecable armonía casi los había hecho matarse el uno al otro por los constantes desacuerdos, la creatividad de ambos trabajando era una hecatombe lista para dar paso al holocausto, se esperaba a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis saliendo de entre las entrañas de la tierra. Según cuentan aquel episodio fue de lo más terrorífico, mucho más que la película del Exorcista en sus buenos tiempos con la gente gritando aterrada en las salas de los cines porque a Regan le giraba la cabeza.

Al concluir el vestido de novia en lo único en que estuvieron de acuerdo era que jamás venderían esa pieza, era un recuerdo muy íntimo que los unía, habían puesto su alma en ese traje.

Acaricio el aparador con cariño, deslizando sus dedos para delinear de forma suave y gentil el traje de novia de sus sueños, en un intento por darle una despedida al culpable de que haya decidido parar en ese lugar en específico y aun más por instigarla a entrar a curiosear en el negocio.

Invadida por la melancolía, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho que la hizo separarse del mostrador de una buena vez.

Miró con determinación la puerta que la separaba del destino escogido.

La decisión estaba tomada.

—Fuera dudas, aun que se te parta el corazón —se dijo en tono suave pero firme para darse valor.

Ordenó a su mano derecha posarse en el picaporte con el ceño fruncido por la resolución de su futuro, tragó grueso al tiempo que abría de una buena vez esa jodida puerta, estaba hecha un mar de nervios y estrés acumulado –tomó nota mental de comprar anti-ácidos después de esto, su pobre estomaguito no iba a soportar mucho más –.

Contuvo el aire mirando a su alrededor con cautela.

Derecha, izquierda, adelante.

Nada, todo estaba en silencio mortal.

No era muy alentador que digamos, ¿era una señal de que estaba por hacer lo correcto? o ¿no?

Miró la hora en su celular para asegurarse de que había llegado a la hora correcta.

—Díez para las tres —susurro extrañada mirando el entorno en busca de alguna actividad —la tienda ya está abierta—afirmó mirando el letrero sobre la entrada que anunciaba que estaban laborando, su mirar se transformó en sospecha al pasarse por los alrededores.

Fue a los vestidores, miró detrás de la nueva caja registradora e incluso se asomó a la trastienda.

Nada, parecía tierra de nadie y no se atrevía a ir a la oficina que se encontraba arriba, el lugar más sagrado de Sasori. El pasó estaba vetado, solo podía entrar ahí con la autorización expresa de su casi ex-jefe ahora y ciertamente no quería morir. Aun era muy joven.

Pensar en él le daba unas anisas locas de… ¿no sé? De gritar, correr, tal vez de saltar sobre él como en su sueño.

—NO, no, no ¡Contrólate! —se abofeteo mentalmente negando enérgica la cabeza haciendo que su largo cabello se alborotara de tal forma que fácil podría llegar a confundirse con _Cousin Itt_*, en ese instante se sentía tan loca como uno de los _Addams_.

Después de un rato de "locura" momentánea y de respirar al borde de la hiperventilación se sentó en el banquillo frente a la caja a esperar en vista de no tener una mejor opción, claro no antes de cambiarse "apropiadamente" y arreglarse un poco su cabello. Lo bueno de esto era que así podría seguir preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Respira, exhala, respira, exhala…

Repetía el proceso biológico con extrema concentración en caso de que por los nervios y la tención se le olvidara respirar o peor se diera un ataque de ansiedad. La angustia mesclara con el estrés emocional era muy mala combinación y no es que no pudiera trabajar con la presión, de hecho se le daba mejor laborar en estas condiciones…solo que, en cuando a la cuestión sentimental se trataba era débil, era como un maldito flan; es decir dulce y que templaba con cualquier cosa.

Bueno en realidad Sasori no era cualquier cosa, era mucho, mucho más.

La hacía suspirar, soñar…

Con él no se sentía como la típica princesita de porcelana con zapatillas de cristal en espera a que el príncipe azul aparezca a rescatarla del dragón o bruja malvada. Él era mucho más que eso, era un apoyo que la instigaba a seguir adelante, le daba confianza, una mano amiga que la ayudaba a levantarse cuando caía, era directo y no temía lastimarla con la verdad por muy dura que fuera, era lo que más le gustaba de él.

¿Cómo era ese dicho? La verdad no peca que incomoda. Así era Sasori, sabia cuando callar y cuando hablar por muy incomodo que fuera, era exigente, arrogante, un poco sádico pero sabía escuchar y no se andaba por las ramas aconsejando tonterías que uno ya sabía, esas cosas que no te sirven de nada.

Incluso sabiendo cual era su lugar su corazón estaba convenciendo un poco a su mente con el tal vez…

—No, no, no—movía su cabeza de un lado al otro golpeado sus laterales con las palmas para despabilarse. Tenía que despejar su mente para bien o para mal.

Algo comenzó a sonar de la nada interrumpiendo su discusión interna, era un sonido suave que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Agudizo su oído tratado de encontrar el origen, se levanto de un salto para seguir la música que de poco a poco se iba haciendo más clara confirme se acercaba al lugar. Era en una de las orillas de la tienda, cerca de la trastienda, paró y se agacho pegando la oreja derecha el suelo de madera sintiendo las vibraciones en su manos, estaba segura de que la música venia de abajo.

Miró confundida y golpeo el suelo.

—Esta hueco —comento intrigada por su nuevo descubrimiento, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos con parsimonia esperando encontrar la manija de la trampilla sin embargo es paralizo de pronto al escuchar la canción.

No podía creerlo esto era el colmo de los colmos.

— ¡Por qué a mí! —clamo frustrada mirando al techo. Era demasiado que en este momento, era demasiada coincidencia, una muy mala broma del caprichoso universo.

_Don't Stand so Close to Me_ / _Young Girl_ de _Glee_ era una maldita tortura medieval en ese momento se sentía como _Rachel_ y venia a Sasori como el profesor _Will_ diciéndole: _Perdiste la razón, tú amor por mí está fuera de lugar…_

¿Es que acaso era una señal?

Se dejo caer de lleno en el frio suelo sin importarle nada, esto simplemente era demasiado.

Estaba de lado mirando la puerta deseando que la tierra se la tragara, la vida era tan injusta con ella.

La sorpresa que se llevo es que de la nada la música paro y la trampilla de abrió frente a ella topándose de lleno con los ojos azul cielo de su casi ex-jefe menor.

Fue un silencio muy incomodo eran si acaso medio centímetro lo que separaba sus rostros, luego el ambiente se hizo aun más pesado al sentir una sombra acechante a sus espaldas, ambos decidieron girar sus cabezas hacia arriba con temor.

Su mirar era de hielo, su pose era firme y tenía los brazos cruzados con la poderosa ceja alzada en clara señal de disgusto.

Era intimidante el aura que lo rodeaba, casi se podían ver salir los cuervos del mal agüero que presagiaban una tormenta, tragaron grueso y se sonrojaron por la penosa situación en que se encontraban se estaban preparando para el regaño seguro, el truco para salir más o menos ilesos de su ira era el total y completo arrepentimiento o por lo menos simularlo lo mejor posible y sobre todo no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, su poder infernal venía de ahí.

Pero claro, con Sasori su instinto de conservación fallaba en rotundo, así que sí, miró sus impasibles ojos ambarinos que la observaban fijos, no había nada mas reflejado en sus pupilas. Tenían una expresión determinante más que molesta revelaban algo más, no estaba segura de que exactamente pero era algo que la hizo sentir rara, no de una forma mala era de hecho algo bueno…aun que extraño, no podía definir que era.

La extraña atmosfera que los envolvía fue zanjada de un momento a otro por él.

—No tengo tiempo para estupideces, lo dejare pasar en esta ocasión —el alivio que ambos sintieron fue inmediato se habían salvado por los pelos— voy a salir el resto de la tarde. Señorita Haruno te harás cargo el resto del día, regresare antes del cierre para llevarte a tú casa.

Dicho esto se fue dejando a su par de atolondrados chicos con un GRAN sentimiento de alivio y para Sakura algo más era un sentimiento extraño que no comprendía, se deicidio dejarlo para después.

—Nos salvamos —dijo el rubio mirando a la puerta aun.

—Aja —apoyo la otra con aire distraído, se le había ido el aliento al ver a Sasori y su corazón estaba tratando de calmarse por todos los medios posibles.

Deidara miró travieso a la chica que todavía seguía recostada en el piso.

— ¿Qué hacías en el piso? —una sonrisa jocosa salió a relucir enseñando su perfecta dentadura blanca de comercial.

— ¿Qué hacías tú debajo de la tienda? —contra-ataco porque no quería contestar como es que termino así, no por ser un hecho en sí relevante, es por cómo se sintió al escuchar esa odiosa canción de _Glee_.

El chico miro hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca.

—Oh, bueno es que estaba escuchando mi nuevo disco de _Glee_ porque Sasori odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la serie, de hecho odia todo lo que tenga que ver con musicales y me he tenido que relegar a escuchar y ver aquí escondido del mundo una de mis series favoritas —lo dramático siempre se le daba bastante bien al hombre, pero eso lo ultimo lo dijo casi llorando con su característica voz escandalosa— ¡Te lo imaginas! Yo aquí debajo de la superficie escondiendo mi maravillosa presencia al mund…

Dejo de escuchar cuando comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos representando su dolor y a compararse con El fantasma de la ópera, el artista incomprendido exiliado al sub-suelo.

Rodó los ojos y observo con curiosidad el hueco por donde había salido Deidara.

— ¿Qué es esto? —comento tratado de sacar el lado dramaturgo del blondo, ya había aprendido a tratar con su teatro. Lo mejor era no darle cuerda y cambiar de tema como si no pasara nada.

—Es un sótano, lo usamos como bodega para la telas —contesto distraído buscando el reloj de la pared enfrente de la caja que tenía la forma de una nube roja de marca akatsuki lo mejor del mercado en tecnología domestica o eso decían ellos, la verdad es que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar esa marca, su familia era leal a la marca shinobi. La competencia entre esos dos monopolios era sin tregua ni cuartel, su publicidad era la fiel muestra de ello.

—Rosadita es tarde me tengo que ir —salto de una forma muy atlética del interior de suelo interrumpiendo los desvaríos de Sakura.

Cuando menos los supo Bom-bom estaba enfrente de ella ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y así fue como de un tirón estaba devuelta apoyada sobre sus pies.

—Bueno te quedas al frente del fuerte pórtate bien y no hagas "travesuras"—señalo en broma dando a entender el doble sentido de la oración y ganándose una mueca de censura por parte de su pequeña empleada —y si las haces me llamas —concluyo travieso dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Ok, en cuanto la orgia comience te llamo —respondió siguiéndole la broma.

— ¡Claro entre más mejor! —poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de la puerta, sin embargo con un moviendo brusco se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—Se me olvidaba mañana comienza el inventario y no voy a poder venir así que trae tus zapatos más cómodos —aconsejo pasándose el índice diestro por la barbilla pensando— y no dejes que te afecte, Sasori es… algo difícil no le es fácil comunicarse, es muy introvertido cuando se trata de dejar las cosas claras piensa mucho, ese es su problema ¿sabes? Le falta espontaneidad, dejarse llevar por lo que siente.

Lo miro extrañada no se esperaba algo así.

— ¿A que te refieres?— pregunto interesada pero ya era demasiado tarde Deidara se había ido.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho que analizar.

Inventario

In-ven-ta-rio

¡Inventario!

Fue lo primero que le grito su cerebro dejando lo demás relegado, era como si se rehusara a pensar en "otras" cuestiones, su cerebro automáticamente se fue por el camino más seguro en esos momentos.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó apretando los puños y agitándolos en señal de disgusto, su plan se venía abajo—. No puedo renunciar, me necesitan —el ser una persona responsable le pesaba una vez más, sabía que el inventariado era un asunto muy serio y era algo que no podía dejar tirado así porque sí por mucho que quisiera— ¡Bien! Renunciare después de esto.

_Decisiones, decisiones caminos que se trazan sin vuelta atrás…_

. . .

Se encogía y se encogía removiéndose de un lado a otro en el asiento evitando el contacto físico y visual tanto como le era posible, sentía que el espacio era de pronto pequeño y le faltaba el oxigeno.

Le asfixiaba estar a su lado sin verse envuelta en sus ridículas fantasías de princesita de Disney donde todo sale bien al final y los protagonistas se enamoraban para finalmente después de pasar por todas las adversidades se confiesan para luego ser felices por siempre.

"_¡Propaganda, pura y vil propaganda!_" reclamó molesta en su mente y volteo disimulada al asiento del conductor, de re-ojo discreta fue muy cauta y lenta para que no la notara.

Contuvo la respiración, Sasori estaba concentrado en el camino.

Un par de cuadras atrás tuvo que hacer un desvió por que estaban re-pavimentando la calle principal. No será la gran cosa si eras lugareño de la zona, pero por desgracia ninguno de los dos lo era y este lugar parecía un laberinto de esos que se ponen a los ratones para experimentar.

Con esta era la doceava o quizá la treceava vuelta, no estaba segura todas la calles se parecían era como una especie de villa Calamardo ¡Todas las casas eran exactamente iguales! Eso en definitiva asustaba y aun que contaba con su GPS integrado en el celular no quiso usarlo porque eso implicaba a tener que dirigirle la palabra y no estaba muy segura de poder resistir, aunque por otro lado si lo pensaba con lógica era lo mejor pues así saldrían del embrollo de calles a su alrededor y más rápido llegaría a su casa y menos contacto tendría con él.

"_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No pierdas la concentración_" sacó con cuidado su teléfono de su mochila, lo puso en modo GPS.

—Da vuelta en la siguiente esquina a la derecha —escucho de pronto Sasori que ya se estaba desesperando por tanta vuelta.

Miro con interés a su copiloto que veía la pantalla de su celular. No confiaba en eso aparatos, sin embargo lo utilizaba por que era necesario en esta época moderna y solo para sus funciones más básicas: llamar, hacer llamadas, recibir mensajes y responder a ellos. Simple sin complicaciones.

Dio la vuelta donde le indico porque estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y esa no era una de sus virtudes, se desesperaba con mucha facilidad.

—Ahora derecho hasta topar con pared y luego a la izquierda —continuo indicando Sakura y Sasori obedeció sin chistar.

—Bien ahora cinco cuadras más y salimos de este lugar—dijo con un gran alivio evidente en su voz que de alguna forma había logrado aliviar la tensión del momento.

—Por fin saldremos de este horrible lugar —era obvio que estaba consolado por la buena noticia y considero a sus adentros conseguirse su propio GPS pensando que tal vez le daría una oportunidad a este tipo de aparato.

"_No puede ser tan malo si es capaz de sacarnos de este espantoso lugar tan pedestre y monocromático._"

Es que vivir así era algo anti-natural, las fachadas eran de un color amarillo huevo tan chillón que lastimaba la vista. Era demasiado feo para ser verdad y si no era porque se había pellizcado hace un rato no lo creería.

La miró suave casi como dándole las gracias y de inmediato Sakura giro su rostro sonrojada concentrándose en ver por la ventana el paisaje, estaba muy nerviosa tenía la misma sensación que tuvo hace rato en la tienda aun que su expresión era distinta, el mensaje era el mismo. Aun no comprendía que era lo que sentía, ni lo que Sasori trataba de transmitirle, esto era algo nuevo para ella.

¡Por fin habían salido! Eran libres del laberintico camino y lo mejor es que no había trafico así que llegaron a su destino rápido y sin escalas.

Jaló tanto oxigeno como fue capaz y en el justo momento en que se paró el auto abrió la puerta y salto afuera como si le quemara el trasero solo que sus pies no fueron tan rápidos como ella hubiera querido por que se enredaron haciendo que se tropezara.

Ya veía su rostro estrellado contra el duro asfalto, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus ante-brazos frente a su rostro por instinto para protegerse de la caída, caída que por cierto nunca llego.

Abrió su párpados confundida, veía el suelo pero su cara no estaba pegada a él, soltó el aire con alivio y se dio cuenta de que algo la sostenía por la cintura, corrección, no era algo era alguien que la asía fuerte por la cintura.

Recorrió las manos de su salvador volteando a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Estás bien? —llegó a sus oídos de forma sedosa, entrecerró los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza.

Deseaba responde con su propia voz pero por más que intento no lo logro, era muda como una muñeca y se sintió aun mas como una cuando la coloco sobre el asiento del coche sin esfuerzo alguno.

Se creyó tan liguera cual pluma y no es que fuera gorda pero tampoco era flaca estaba es un punto con algo de carnita en los huesos, pesaba sus buenos cincuenta kilos.

Ahora sabía que sentían las princesas de cuento de hadas cuando su príncipe azul las llevaba cargando. Era una sensación de ser delicada, protegida y femenina, de pronto todas sus defensas se desmoronaban cual polvorón.

_¿Rendirse o continuar? _

Recordó y decidió que no necesitaba pensarlo más. Equivocación o no realmente no importaba, no era necesario mirar más lejos lo que sentía por él era amor.

Por fin pudo pronunciar la palabra completa en su mente.

Amor real no un enamoramiento cualquiera, esto que sentía era mucho muy diferente ¡Y qué si era una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Era lo que sentía! Fue algo que solo pasó, el asunto era ahora:

_¿Decirlo o callarlo? _

Lo vería con el tiempo, ahora estaba segura de que no iba a renunciar a la tienda y mucho menos a él.

Cuando volvió de su gran revelación se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera era que todas sus pertenencias están regadas entre el exterior del piso –la mochila debió abrirse en el incidente– y el interior del auto y la segunda era que Sasori estaba ocupado en recoger lo que había caído afuera.

Ladeo su cabeza de un lado al otro para desentumirse y que la sangre le fluyera, se apresuro a ayudarlo a reunir lo que estaba dentro del vehículo.

—Gracias —su bendita voz por fin se había dignado apoyarla con unas cuantas palabras y lo mejor es que sonó sin ninguna anormalidad, todo iba bien por el momento.

—De nada —contesto sin darle importancia ya en el asiento de conductor preparándose para partir.

Y mientras guardaba lo último en la mochila vio que todavía tenía guardada la película que le había comprado: El gran Gatsby con Mia Farrow y Robert Redford, esa historia de los años 20´s que había atraído a Sasori.

Mordió su labio inferior y se armo de valor para entregárselo antes de que le fallaran las agallas –reconocer para sí que lo amaba era una cosa, otra muy diferente era parecer una tarada en frente de él por ello, con el Uchiha había aprendido su lección y de sobra–, le llamo esperando que sus cuerdas vocales ahora que parecían cooperar no fallaran y le extendió la caja con el invaluable DVD.

La vio con gran sorpresa y eso era algo que pocas veces mostraba.

—¿Es para mí? — Era algo obvio a estas alturas, hasta tenía un moño rojo de regalo y una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre escrito; aun así tuvo que preguntar para asegurarse no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste. La vi y no pude evitar pensar en ti y bueno…

Había dicho más de lo que debería, ahora parecía que estaba desvariando.

"_¡Genial primero mi boca se rehusaba a hablar y ahora habla de más!"_ pensó con sarcasmo tratando de dar la buena cara a Sasori el cual extrañamente no llamaba por su apodo hace un buen rato, parecía que su "sueñito" le dio un muy buen escarmiento y en ese lapso se dio cuenta que admítase a si misma sus sentimientos la ponía de mejor humor; la Sakura depresiva estaba quedando relegada poco a poco.

Cogió el obsequio de entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y lo contemplo ¿alegre? No estaba segura pero deseaba creer que esa ligera y suave mueca en sus labios era una especie de sonrisa. Le recordaba un poco a la enigmática sonrisa de la Mona Lisa, era una de esas sonrisas que te dejaban tranquilo y con un buen sabor de boca.

—Gracias, realmente no me esperaba esto.

Sakura se encogió los hombros sin darle importancia, su obsequio era algo que le nació de corazón dárselo no esperaba nada a cambio y así se lo dio a entender.

— ¿Sabes de qué se trata? ¿La has visto?

— Pues solo leí la sinopsis y sé que esta ambienta en los años 20´s —contesto tímida no estaba acostumbrada a la ignorancia.

—Es la historia de un romance imposible donde un chico pobre y una chica rica se enamoran pero sus estatus sociales les impiden estar juntos, después de un tiempo Gatsby logra hacerse de fortuna y va tras Daisy la cual ya se encuentra casada, sin embargo eso no le importa, él quiere recuperar a su amor perdido.

La miro curioso.

—Suena bien ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no creo que sea todo. Dado a la época en que está ambientada y se comenta que es una especie de reflejo del jazz donde se nota que en la superficie se trata de diversión y sexo pero en el fondo es algo mucho más complicado. El jazz en un principio era una forma de protesta contra la rigidez de las altas esferas de la sociedad y una lucha continua a la individualidad.

—Siempre he dicho que eres una chica muy lista, tienes razón no todo es lo que parece en esta historia, Gatsby es un hombre nadando contra la corriente para conseguir el amor de una mujer.

Se hizo el silencio.

La última frase la hizo entremesearse por dentro, la forma tan seria en que lo dijo y la miro causo que las dudas invadieran su mente.

_¿Esta acaso tratando de decirle algo?_ o _¿Ella lo estaba interpretando mal?_

—También es una película casi, casi obligada para los diseñadores por el maravilloso vestuario, también Cleopatra con Elizabeth Taylor, La dolce vita de Federico Fellini o Mi Bella Dama la cual por cierto es el único musical que me agrada.

Sakura alzó la ceja.

— ¡Te gusta Mi Bella Dama! Pensé que odiabas todos lo musicales o eso dijo Deidara puesto que lo relegas a esconderse en el sótano de la tienda para ver _Glee._

— ¡Oh! Por favor no compares una obra maestra con un programa para el populacho común e ideado para hacer sentir bien a la gente "_rara_" que no sabe aprovechar sus virtudes y está confundida.

—A eso se le llama adolescencia y a mí también me gusta _Glee _—dijo algo ofendida aun que para ser sincera, se esperaba una contestación así. También se olvido convenientemente que por la tarde estaba maldiciendo la dichosa serie.

Ladeo la boca, desaprobando todo lo dicho por parte de ella.

—Seguro que te gusta Mi Bella Dama porque encuentras un parecido fascinante con el Profesor Higgins —señalo decidía a no dejarse vencer— ese hombre es tan arrogante y retorcido como tú —bromeo negando la cabella muy divertida—. Mira que utilizar a la podre Eliza en sus experimentos fonéticos para hacerla pasar por una dama de alta sociedad.

—¿Pero qué dices? El profesor Higgins es genial solo quería dar a la podre florista callejera un poco de su refina educación —comento fingiendo aflicción por la mofa de la chica.

—Solo fue por una tonta apuesta —contra-ataco.

—Touché —se rindió. No tenía argumento contra eso.

—Aun que debo admitir que la relación entre esos dos es bastante hilarante. Me encantan sus discusiones, como siempre el profesor hace repelar a Eliza y viceversa.

Ambos rieron dando por terminada la conversación.

Se despidieron y Sakura estaba segura de que mañana se presentaría al trabajo.

. . .

N/A: Ahora va el glosario.

_*Cousin Itt_: Primo Eso o Tío Cosa de los Locos Addams, dependiendo de qué país eres. XD

_Don't Stand so Close to Me_ / _Young Girl_ de _Glee_: Una de la canciones que inspiro toda esta locura.

ht tp :/ / www. youtube. Com / watch ? v= UhD3B6Gn7Ks

**Esta frase le saque de una película de Tintan, lo malo es que ya no me acuerdo cual era.

. . .

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día *O*.

Ok hasta la otra. Ya saben que todo tomatazo o flor es recibida, porque si ya llegaste hasta aquí nada te cuesta comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

.

.

.

Todo le había pasada el día de hoy, desde que despertó vaticinaba para ser un muy mal día. Las señales estabas súper claras. Día nublado, luego sol con frío y llovizna ligera molesta que iba y venía a su antojo ¿Qué demonios pasaba con el tiempo? Estaba de lo más loco últimamente. Frío-calor-frío-calor, estaba harta y frustrada por ese odioso clima que no se decidía, detestaba tener que cargar ropa de más, que hacía bulto y lo peor era andar cargando con su paraguas gigante.

Suspiro cansada al ver la sombrilla.

No, no podía estar en realidad fastidiada con el paraguas que era el directo culpable de llevarla a Sasori.

Lo miro con cariño y acaricio suave, recordando ese día tan especial que marco su vida.

Se decidió que no podía ser un día tan malo solo por ver a su jefe, verlo iluminaba su día.

Era como en esa película de Brat Pitt donde todo estaba nublado y llega el bello Tristan montado en su caballo y el cielo se ilumina ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Leyendas de pasión, si, así era como la hacía sentir. Sasori era el sol que la hacía sentir la calidez con sus dulces rayos de astro celeste; acariciándola, trémulo, y esparciendo con su solo roce su calor a todo su cuerpo de punta a punta.

La hacía templar de emoción, el solo verlo. Le daba todo eso y más.

Templaba de emoción al pensar en él, derretía todo su cuerpo con esa hermosa calidez que aflorara desde lo más profundo de su corazón, por más mal que estuviera el día, la sola presencia de Sasori mejoraba todo.

En la escuela todo transcurría con la habitual locura de estar en la brecha final antes de salir de vacaciones, tareas extras, muchos trabajos de investigación y se iba acercando poco a poco la fecha de entrega de proyectos finales que se pidieron al inicio del ciclo escolar que debían hacerse a lo largo del periodo para que al final no pesara tanto el trabajo acumulado; y como era obvio la mayoría de los estudiantes ahora estaban muy apurados realizando su trabajos finales.

"_Supongo que tendré que almorzar sola otra vez_" concluyo cuando vio a la mitad del grupo quedarse en el salón a compartir apuntes y a la otra mitad ir rumbo a la biblioteca para sacar lo que necesitaban para sus trabajos.

Estaba segura que sus amigos estarían ahí.

Se imaginaba que Ino estaría quejándose por no haber aprovechado el tiempo e ir haciendo su trabajo poco a poco, Choji estaría tratado de colar comida inútilmente por que la encargada del lugar conocía muy bien los hábitos alimenticios del futuro campeón de sumo, Naruto estaría cargándose tanto libro como pudiese y trataría de comprenderlo inútilmente, Kiba estaría con Shino tratando de hacer que le prestara sus apuntes mientras Shino lo regañaba por no haber organizado su tiempo, Hinata estaría escondida entre la pila de libros de Naruto tratando de ayudarlo inútilmente por que no le salía la voz para hacerse escuchar y su rubio amigo estaría demasiado concentrado en sus cosas como para notarla y Shikamaru estaría tomando la sienta feliz en algún rincón despreocupado como siempre y aplicaría el plan de todos los años: pasar con perfecta calificación los exámenes y dejar los trabajos extra-escolares de lado así obtendría un promedio de 7 u 8 dependiendo de cuanto valga la tarea en cada materia. Se imaginaba que el profesor Asuma estaría echando fuego una vez más por las técnicas de trabajo del Nara.

Todos los que lo conocían sabían lo brillante que era y estaba segura de que sería el primero de la clase, no, de la escuela sino se la pasara vagando y tomando la siesta.

Era un genio y el maestro Asuma siempre estaba tras él para que no desperdiciara su valioso potencial, estaba segura que si el chico se aplicaba lograría cosas muy grandes en su vida y marcaria la historia.

Y como ella estaba siempre al corriente no tenia porque medio matarse haciendo trabajos, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era lo mismo que hacia siempre: Hacer su tarea y estudiar un poco como todas la noches, podrían decir que era una matada y una nerd todo lo que quisieran, pero ahora era ella quien podría estar tranquila y sin sufrir. Lo mejor era que no tendría que desvelarse.

Así que prefirió pasar de la biblioteca porque así como veía las cosas, estaría atascada de gente. Se decidió por fin por la parte trasera del edifico donde estaba los jardines. Con seguridad estaría tranquilo y había algunas bancas donde estaría cómoda y para su buena suerte el sol había decidió por fin a salir un rato.

Como sospechaba estaba solo y los asientos calientitos, su trasero no sufriría los estragos del frío hoy.

_"__Gracias sol_" miró al astro sonriendo esperando que el clima siguiera así por el resto del día.

Quería creer que sí con todas su fuerzas por que odiaba los días nublados. Era ese tipo de personas que influenciaban por el clima, mejor dicho era como Superman o Supergirl en su caso, obtenía sus poderes del sol amarillo y entre mas se cargaba de esos rayos mas fuerte era.

"_Como una batería Sakura, como una batería_ —pensó alegre sentándose— _los días nublados son como mi kryptonita y Sasori es el plomo que me protege de ellos_"

Soltó una gran y sonora carajada, su fanatismo por Superman estaba saliendo sin remedio alguno, cuando era niña veía junto a sus padres las películas de Superman con el gran Christopher Reeve y se enamoro de él, desde entonces comenzó a coleccionar sus comics era uno de sus vicios secretos, los otros eran Star Wars y…

Todos los seres humanos tiene sus frikadas las suyas eran estas. Solo su familia y sus amigos más íntimos –dígase Naruto e Ino– sabían de esta parte oculta, bueno no era precisamente un secreto pero no tampoco lo andaba publicando al mundo, suficiente tenía con las rarezas de dominio popular que se le salían sin querer.

Sakura sonó de pronto a su espalda.

Volteo a ver quien la llamaba y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Sasuke, si, ya no era el Innombrable ahora le daba igual. Su presencia no le afectaba

Ding-dong-ding-dong.

Las campanas de felicidad sonaron en su mente la recuperación estaba al 100% y sus pilas bien cargadas, aun llevaba su sonrisa de comercial a la vista por su buen humor.

—¿Sí? — preguntó por inercia esperando a ver que se le ofrecía, por que hacer como que no existía y portarse grosera con él era inmaduro, estaba mal.

Reconocía su error al tratar de obligar a Sasuke que la quisiese a fuerzas. Nada entra por la fuerza por mucho que se intente. La lección estaba aprendía, fue dolorosa pero la aprendió, además ahora estaba con Karin y ella estaba enamorada de un hombre mayor que posiblemente no la quisiera de la misma forma pero que tenía que intentar aun así algo, no estaba segura de qué, pero lo haría y si las cosas no funcionaban pues se tendría que resignar. Por lo menos no se quedaría con la horrible duda el resto de su vida.

En ese momento se sorprendió mucho de sí misma, se sentía bien al saberse un poco más madura y haber podido subir un escaloncito a la adultez.

El silencio se hizo presente y Sakura miro de un lado a otro incomoda comenzando a morderse los labios ansiosa.

Sasuke siempre tuvo el mirar pesado logrando transmitir una vibras entrañas que hacían que te paralizadas, era un extraño poder que se cargaban los Uchihas en general. Hasta Tobi con lo atolondrado que era las poseía y de vez en cuando se las aplicaba a Deidara para hacerlo caer en su juego del gato y el rato.

Tragó saliva incomoda y rasco su mejilla para distraerse, algo extraño se traía Sasuke tal vez se estaba escondiendo de Naruto, era bien sabido que en estas épocas eran muy dura para él y se ponía más escandaloso de lo normal, pidiendo apuntes a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y normalmente ese blanco era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Te escondes de Naruto ―tanteo casi segura esperando cambiar con esa sola frase el pesado ambiente que se hizo de pronto.

—No, él está en la biblioteca tratando de aprenderse todo lo que nunca se aprendió en el ciclo ―se acerco un poco más.

—Típico de él ―cruzo sus brazos incomoda tratando de protegerse del repentino viento helado que la atravesó.

De repente ya no se sentía tan Supergirl.

—Estaba buscándote a ti ―se sentó a su lado.

Las cuencas de sus ojos verdes se asomaron mucho más por la sorpresa, intuida que algo muy incomodo iba a suceder.

Giro lenta para verlo a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Vaya, en qué momento se acerco tanto?"_ Pensó con sorpresa. Sasuke estaba comenzando a invadir su valioso espacio personal.

Mientras Sasuke se acerba ella retrocedía todo lo que podía inclinándose hacia atrás y hacia atrás, atrás, atrás hasta que su nuca topó con pared y el pánico comenzaba a recorrer su espina dorsal advirtiendo el peligro inminente que estaba enfrente de ella.

Sus alarmas comenzaron a gritar corriendo como locas de un lado a otro pidiendo que lo detuviera o iba a pasar algo que ella no quería.

Estaba a segundos de ser besada y esta vez no era su retorcida imaginación haciendo de las suyas, para asegurarse sus manos se deslizaron a su pecho sintiendo la tela de algodón entre sus dedos confirmando el hecho, porque estaba segura que de hacer sido su loca imaginación su fantasía seria con Sasori.

En el momento que sintió el roce de sus labios su cerebro grito ALTO y sacando las fuerzas legendarias de los Haruno a la orden, aventó lo más lejos que pudo al susodicho.

¡Supergirl estaba de vuelta otra vez luchado contra el mal!

—¡Qué demonios pretendes Sasuke! ―reclamó furibunda con los puños cerrados, jalando todo el oxigeno posible en sus pulmones. Necesitaba el aire o se desmayaría de la impresión.

No sabía que pensar, decir o hacer.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sentía sus orejas calientes y estaba segurísima de que su rostro estaba ardiendo en rojo-tomate-intenso. No sabía si era de la pena, ira o vergüenza que sentía; o tal vez era todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo miró descolocado tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, el Uchiha se veía confundido. La miraba con el cabeza ladeada tratando de comprender que había pasado.

Su plan era simple: buscar a Sakura, besarla y lo demás se daría solo.

Era un plan infalible, hermoso por su simpleza.

Sakura esperaba una respuesta y se la exigió de nuevo.

Sasuke no pudo responderle creía que estaba más que claro lo que pretendía. No necesitaba decir nada.

Como siempre tuvo que leer entre líneas, porque con él todo era así. Uno tenía que adaptarse a él mientras tanto él esperaba impaciente que los demás lo siguieran.

Fue ella la que dio el primer –para no variar algunas costumbres –.

—Sasuke nos conocemos desde hace años y nunca me has dado una sola muestra de cariño, nada. Ni siquiera por amistad, tú sabes lo que sentía desde hace años y nunca lo aceptaste, pero tampoco lo rechazaste. Me diste falsas esperanzas por tanto tiempo y ahora me sales con esto ―su respiración se había normalizada recuperando su color normal al igual que sus latidos cardiacos, lo miro cautelosa a la cara examinado cada gesto y entonces lo supo ―. No quieres a Karin ni un poco, ¿la estas usando para acusarme celos y que vuelva? Eso es que lo que me estás dando a entender.

La verdad estaba saliendo a la luz y el silencio fue suficiente respuesta. La furia comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo, la sentía recorrerla de cabo a rabo como lava quemando sus entrañas, su respiración se hizo taurina y lo miró con rabia, para declarar con violencia:

—¡Eres despreciable! ―lo abofeteo con todo lo que pudo dejando la marca de su mano en su mejilla —. Le gustas mucho y juegas con sus sentimientos de esa forma ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ―regaño sin darle la oportunidad a replicar nada —¡Madura! No eres el centro de universo ―negó con la cabeza confundida, no podía encontrar la razón de sus actos ―¿Por qué haces esto?

Sasuke por su parte no se defendió ante la acusación, le dolió mucho más que el golpe en su mejilla. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, más fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que Sakura volviera a él.

—Siempre pensé que estarías ahí para mí ¿ya no soy nada para ti Sakura? ―su voz era seria pero en sus ojos ónix se reflejaba la tristeza del rechazo definitivo.

Negó en silencio, antes cabía la posibilidad de una amistad, ahora no. Sus acciones eran reprobables, a Karin se le iba a partir el corazón cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Es por él? —cuestiono Sasuke frío, ambos sabían a quien se refería.

Abrió sus ojos jades al máximo sorprendía, no quería involucrar a Sasori en esto. Lo suyo fue algo que paso y no se dio cuenta en qué momento paso. El tenía treinta y cinco, ella solo quince. Veinte años de diferencia era un gran una brecha entre ambos.

—No ―respondió con calma y pausada― con o ni Sasori habría pasado esto. Todas las cosas por servir se acaban y aun mas si no las cuidan como es debido.

—Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar ―murmuro para más sí que para ella.

—Tal vez ―contesto seca antes de irse.

Ese último cometario le afectaba bastante. Dolió mucho escucharlo en voz de otra persona aun que ella sabía muy bien las consecuencias y el que "tal vez" que era su única esperanza.

Parecía ser que lo amores imposibles y no correspondidos era una constante continua en su vida, y solo tenía quince no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería después.

Llego al salón semivacío, tomó su asiento y se hundió en un estado de nihilismo el resto de las clases y para el colmo de sus males el maldito día se había vuelto a nublar quitándole el resto de sus energías.

Todo pasaba como en cámara rápida ante sus ojos, era como si alguien le hubiera oprimido el botón de adelantar y ella fuera una mera espectadora frente al televisor esperando que la película acabase. No se permitía pensar otra vez en sus dilemas existenciales por qué no la llevaban a ningún lado, lo único que quedaba era esperar y rezar por que las cosas pasaran de la mejor manera posible.

Tenía que pasar, lo que tuviera que pasar…

Crecer dolía mucho en momentos como aquel pero, valía la pena ser el final, lo presentía.

¿Cómo iba ese dicho? Las cosas más reconfortantes son las que cuestan más trabajo…o algo así iba no recordaba bien, pero esa era la idea principal.

De nada le servía alterarse y perder el norte otra vez. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente o estaba segura de que caería en un foso sin fondo y con nulas posibilidades de retorno.

No se dio cuenta de cuando habían terminado las clases hasta que fue la última que quedo en el salón fue consciente, miró la hora dándose con horror cuenta de lo tarde que era. No tendría tiempo de irse a pie como acostumbraba, se decidió por un taxi. No podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde en especial por el inventariado.

Llego a la base de que estaba a un par de cuadras de la escuela y espero su turno.

. . .

Parecía que la gran voluntad del universo quería que todo saliese mal ese día. Estaba salada.

Primero el espantoso clima, luego el memo del Uchiha con sus caprichos egocentristas, para colmó iba tarde al trabajo y el taxi en el que se subió olía a rancio-viejo, y cuando se recargo en el asiento descubrió con pesar que cuando se paro para bajarse algo jalaba su cabello, llevo la mano con temor para saber qué pasaba.

El horror se hizo presente.

Quería gritar, llorar, golpear, maldecir al taxista y el resto de su progenie por su incompetencia.

Un asqueroso, masticado, babeado, usado, pegajoso, pastoso y repugnante chicle enredado en su largo cabello que con tanto trabajo cuidó.

Volvió a ver al conductor con una miraba que solo podía poseer el mismito demonio, ese pobre hombre redescubrió el veredero dignificado de la palabra TERROR con mayúsculas.

Cuenta la leyenda que ese día aparecieron los seis cuervos del mal salidos desde las entrañas de la tierra para llevar un alma en pena al averno donde sería torturado por la eternidad por sus pecados.

Su respiración era agitada, sus dientes rechinaban de frustración, su puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que le dolían, sus ojos inyectados de lágrimas de impotencia y estaba tratando de contar mentalmente del uno hasta diez, o, hasta que los números perdieran el sentido, para poder calmarse.

Era uno de esos días donde parecías estar salado de punta a punta, por más que trabas de ser positivo el mundo se iba por el drenaje y te valía un reverendo rábano si te llevaba con el en este punto.

"_Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Ver a Sasori quitara esta mala racha, ver a Sasori quitara esta mala racha_" repetía como un mantra, mientras su cuerpo templaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aferrándose a la idea como un bote salva-vidas.

Necesitaba verlo o ese día sería oficialmente el peor de su vida.

Cerró los párpados tragándose el brote del llanto que estaba a punto de salir, jalo una gran bocanada de aire y se mentalizo. Coloco su mano en la perilla y entro al local.

Había llegado con el tiempo justo, claro si le metía prisa al cambiarse de ropa. Sabía de antemano que Sasori era un maniaco de la puntualidad y se ponía muy ansioso cuando no se cumplían los horarios. El llegar un segundo tarde era la peor grosería que le podías hacer, odiaba esperar con toda su ser.

Con el problema de su cabello, pues…ya improvisaría sobre la marcha.

"_Tal vez con una cola de caballo para evitar que se enrede más y en casa se lo cortaría_" pensó un poco más calmada mientras se dirigía a los vestidores evitando cualquier contacto o se echaría a llorar por el gran fracaso de su vida. Tenía que recuperar la templanza un poco más para enfrentar al mundo y ponerse a trabajar.

. . .

La vio entrar como energúmeno después de escuchar unos estridentes gritos de ira y otros de pavor, seguidos de un llanto lastimero rogando clemencia y perdón en la calle.

Reconoció la voz de Sakura al instante y cuando estaba a punto de salir a ver qué pasaba, ella entro sin siquiera notarlo. Se fijo en sus ojos y en su expresión de cordero directo al matadero, también vio su espalda y tuvo notar el enorme chicle morado que parecía la _mancha voraz_ tragándose su largo cabello.

Era una visión espantosa y muy asquerosa.

"_Sea lo que se que le haya hecho al culpable se lo merecía_."

Había escuchado tantas maldiciones de su parte y algunos sonidos anti-naturales que concluyo que tal vez Sakura blasfemando era mejor que Hidan.

Pensó que lo mejor de momento era darle su espacio para que se calmara, entre tanto buscaría algo para ayudarle a quitarse esa _masa devoradora_ de su cabello.

Hizo una mueca de asco y se estremeció, eso era tan feo y repugnante que le recordó a una película de terror de los 50´s: _The Blob, _esa cosa del espacio que parecía una amiba y se comía todo a su paso.

. . .

Una vez calmado su Hulk interior con ropa cómoda y que a la vez le hacía verse muy guapa. No era solo porque ella lo decía, era la pura verdad. Ayer se había esforzado tanto por obtener el equilibro perfecta entre su cuerpo, los colores, formas y líneas que la hicieren ver espectacular.

Unos leggins negros con sus calentadores verde manzana, sus pantaloncillos bombachos rosa pastel con pequeños cerezos esparcidos por toda la tela, su camisa campera de franela de cuadros a tartán entre distintas combinaciones de verdes y sus zapatillas negras con un moño muy coqueto a los lados.

Todo el conjunto estaría magnífico sino fuera por la zona de desastre que era su cabello.

—Señorita Haruno se encuentra mejor, sal para que pueda ayudarte a quitarte esa monstruosidad.

Ok, ahora sabía que Sasori había estado mirando, parecía retraído y distraído pero absolutamente siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su tienda.

Salió con los hombros gachos y mirada triste, sabía que su pelo estaba en mal estado pero de ahí a llamarlo monstruosidad.

¡Auch! eso dolía y mucho.

Puede que en un principio se lo haya dejado crecer por el Uchiha pero, le gustaba mucho su cabello. Eran años de trabajo y esfuerzo, es cierto a veces la desesperaba pero quería su pelo.

—¿Está tan mal esta? ―quería el diagnostico completo.

—Pues…

—Olvídalo debe ser muy malo si hasta tú te quedas sin palabras.

—Tengo algo de hielo, podemos intentar quitarlo ―trato de animarla pero lo veía muy poco probable.

Asisto con la cabeza dándole permiso y fue a sentarse donde le indicaba.

. . .

Después de dos infructuosa horas de jalones, frío, humedad y frustración Sakura hablo decidida.

—Córtalo, esto es inútil ambos lo sabemos ―era el momento de aceptar la realidad.

—Estás segura, puedo conseguir aceite para poder tratar de desenredarlo.

—Olvidado ambos sabemos que esto solo tiene una solución ―volteo para que viera su decisión en su cara. ―Hazlo.

Tomó el mechón rosado donde se encontraba el chicle y corto.

Ahora tenía el lado derecho de cabello más grande que el otro y se veía con franqueza fatal, parecía mordida de burro y eso era ser muy amable.

—Lo emparejare ―informo como pidiendo su permiso.

—Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hace confió en tú fino gusto. Sé que no me dejaras pelona ―bromeo para relajar el ambiente.

Con sus dedos midió en largo para dejarlo parejo e incluso se animo a hacerle degrafilado en las puntas para darle algo de volumen, dinamismo y de paso disimular lo disparejo que estaba su pelo. No quería que se le viera escurrido, el cabello era algo muy importante para las mujeres o por lo menos eso le había enseñado su abuela, y si la abuela Chiyo lo decía, debía tomarse como ley sagrada.

A estas alturas su destreza con los cortes era bastante buena, él mismo hacia los cortes y peinados de sus marionetas-maniquíes, así que estaba seguro de que algo podía hacer por ella.

—Listo, tú cuello se verá más largo con este corte y le favorece mucho a la forma de tu rostro ―musito suave acariciando su cuello.

Sakura trago grueso cuando sintió sus dedos trémulos sobre su carótida, su corazón se disparo haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran se rojo. Lo miró tímida y su aroma a roble la golpeo con fuerza.

—Ven ―la llamo a los probadores para que viera en el espejo el resultado final de su rosada melena.

Lo siguió embelesada mirando su ancha espalda y suspirando por él. Adoraba obsérvalo, todo su horrible día valía la pena por verlo.

El resultado final la dejo sin aliento, se veía preciosa con nuevo corte. Su flequillo estaba cargado para el lado izquierdo a la altura de su mentón y la parte de atrás estaba en ligeras capas desvanecidas dándole volumen y forma por encima de la nuca. Le daba un aire al estilo de corte de los años 60´s solo que modernizado.

Lo miro agradecida por el espejo.

Sasori le sostuvo lo mirada acariciando su hombro. La contemplo admirado, este nuevo estilo la hacía verse un poco mayor, más madura, más bella.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, deslizo su mano a su barbilla haciéndola girar a él, a su rostro. Se inclino un poco para que dar a su altura, contemplo sus labios rosados entre abiertos que lo llamaban y la beso.

Sin más ni menos, solo se lanzo a lo que dictaban sus instintos.

Sus alientos mentolados se cruzaron, ambos tenían los párpados cerrados disfrutando el momento, donde el resto del mundo no existía. No eran Sakura ni Sasori, eran un hombre y una mujer compartiendo ese contacto, suave, ese ligero roce y dulce como la miel, ese casto beso.

El tiempo se detuvo, un torbellino de emociones y nuevas sensaciones los inundaron, una descarga eléctrica de gran voltaje los invadió a ambos dejándolos sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron de lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose si había pasado lo que había pasado.

Fue un roce nada más, pero unos cuantos segundos fueron suficiente para que algo en ellos hiciera "el clic".

La miró confundido tapándose la boca. No sabía qué hacer o a dónde meterse, sus ojos miel reflejaban sus gran incertidumbre, sabía lo que había hecho pero no entendía él porque.

¡Mentira!, gritó su mente. Claro que lo sabía, era consiente… solo que no deseaba aceptarlo. Esa chiquilla bipolar, de piel blanca, ojos jade, cabello rosa, de pecho casi plano le gustaba.

¡Le gustaba maldita sea!

La gran revelación se hizo presente, haciendo que cayera la realidad como una cubetada de agua helada.

Se asusto, no del beso sino de lo que sintió al rosar sus suaves, delicados y delgados labios. La miro una vez más, ella también se notaba entre confundida y sorprendida.

¿Es que acaso ella también sintió lo mismo?

Ya no era un adolescente en plena ola hormonal que no sabía controlarse frente a una fémina. No, ya no, ahora era un hombre maduro de treinta y cinco años que se sentía como un asalta cunas, un rabo verde, un pedófilo que gustaba de una pequeña.

Se alejó de ella como si lo quemara, salió de probador disparado con pasos torpes sin mirar atrás como un autómata actuando solo por inercia. Fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda y subió las escaleras que lo llevaban directo a su oficina. Puso su mano en la manija de la puerta girándola con una lentitud pasmosa para abrir.

Las bisagras rechinaron de forma lastimera dando la bienvenida, dio un paso, luego otro y otro hasta quedar dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dando lugar a un fuerte golpe seco que anunciaba la despedida de un hombre completamente aturdido.

Aun no se lo creía, ¿lo que paso fue real o solo una triste ilusión de su subconsciente? Miro su sombra que partía a rastras sin decir adiós. La respuesta era clara, por supuesto que había sido real.

Se recargo en la pared temerosa preguntándose una y otra vez: ¿Por qué se iba, porque la dejaba así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Nunca había besado –el intento de Sasuke no valía –, y todo fue tan de repente que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer o decir. Luego esa cosa que sintió fue como millones de fuegos artificiales explotando una y otra vez.

Un montón de pregunta bullían en su ser sin respuesta alguna, pero la que mas importaba era: ¿Le gustaba también? y ¿Si le gusto porque se fue?

. . .

Entro al cuarto desesperada quería respuestas, no podía dejarla así.

Vio que él parado dándole la espalda, viendo hacía la ventana.

—Fuera de aquí —mandó enojado.

—No me voy hasta que me digas de una buena vez que pasa —exclamo seria, ella estaba loquita por él. Lo tenía grabado en todo su ser, por supuesto que no iba a ceder.

Se volteo con violencia enojado y la encaro.

—¡Qué no comprendes! Esto está mal, mal. Tú eres una niña y yo…

Desvió la vista de ella, le quemaba verla.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esta penosa situación? ¿Cómo es que se había terminando por enamorarse de una chica tan joven? Era veinte años mayor. Esto era enfermizo.

Entonces si la quería, no era divagaciones de una niña tonta e insulsa. Su corazón se lleno de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, esta confesión era algo agridulce, estaba al borde del precipicio e iba a lanzarse con el todo o nada.

—No soy una niña ―estaba a punto de llorar.

—Es que no comprendes esto está mal, es… enfermo.

Reacciono sin pensar, lo abofeteo furiosa. Amar no era nada malo y mucho menos enfermo.

—Lo nuestro no es ninguna depravación.

Su mejilla se tiño de rojo al instante, aun tenía el rostro volteado. El golpe le dolió muchísimo y lo hizo centrarse, volteo lento a verla y se desarmo por completo al verla llorar. No podía con eso, era demasiado.

—No llores, por favor no lo hagas ―tomó con sus manos su mentón y lo dirigió hacia él. Saco su pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio con delicadeza extrema sus lágrimas.

Vio sus ojos cristalinas por el llanto y beso su frente para consolarla. Ella le correspondió abrazándolo, aferrándose a él.

No la negó.

Era una aceptación muda de ambos, ella sabía, él sabía. El cómo no importaba a estas alturas del partido. No iba a hacerle una declaración principesca con rosas, un unicornio volador rosado y a ser de pronto un príncipe encantador que le bajara el cielo, la luna, estrellas y no sé que mas tontería. Sasori no era ese tipo de persona, una aprobación hacia su persona y hacia Sakura reconociendo este mmm…lo que sea que sentía era más que suficiente.

Darle un nombre tan burdo como amor, no estaba seguro pero lo aceptaba y reconocía que era algo tan fuerte como admitir que deseaba estar con ella sin importarle su edad.

—Me siento como en esa novela del ruso ese… Vladimir no se qué. Ya sabes la de la niña esa que seduce al tipo que era su padrastro.

—¿Te refieres a Lolita? ―pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

Afirmo en silencio.

—Yo no te seduje y tú no eres ningún pedófilo ―dijo en broma para aminorar la tensión.

Sasori sonrió con melancolía.

—Claro que sí, me sedujiste con tus expresiones, tú carácter bipolar, tú inocencia, tú inteligencia como todo tu ser lo hiciste.

Esa exposición de palabras era la mejor confesión de amor que había escuchado en su vida. Ella le quería también y era algo enteramente correspondido con toda su alma.

—Tonto, soy yo la que debería decir eso.

Ambos rieron con pesar, era demasiado tarde para cualquiera de los dos, ambos sabían era imposible echarse para atrás.

Se gustaban y hacerse de la vista gorda no iba a funcionar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―cuestiono Sakura acomodada entre sus brazos.

—Supongo que iré a hablar con tus padres, tienes razón no soy ningún pervertido y no me gustas por tu espectacular cuerpo ―dejo salir el sarcasmo.

El golpe en el mentón no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Oye! Todavía me falta crecer un poco —reclamo con los caches inflados y frunciendo el ceño ―además solo aparentas por ahí de los veinte no nos veremos tan mal cuando salgamos.

Suspiro cansado.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aun así tus padres van a matarme, por corromper a su única y muy preciada hija, pero en mi defensa seguiré sosteniendo que eres Lolita y me sedujiste.

Acaricio su cabello rosa e inhalo su suave fragancia, observo sus orbes jades que lo miraban con tanta ternura y amor. Su futuro era incierto e iba ser duro pero no huiría, deseaba hacer las cosas bien por ambos. Él era el adulto aquí y tenía que actuar como tal.

Se presentaría con sus padres y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Tenían una de dos: Lo aceptaban y eran ellos los que ponían las reglas para poder estar con Sakura o se negaban, aun así ambos buscarían la forma de verse y estar juntos.

Por el bien de Sakura esperaba que ambos padres fueran razonables y eligieran la primera opción por que no iba a dejarla.

. . .

Estaba sentado en el mullido sofá azul marino de la sala soportando las constantes mirada de "te vigilo" de su padre que había aceptado a supervisar sus citas con Sakura después de una monumental discusión entre ambos. Por fortuna para él, la madre de Sakura era una mujer analítica y muy racional que tuvo que hacer entrar en razón a su furibundo ex-esposo diciéndole que era mejor dejar que se vean con supervisión a que se vieran a sus espaldas haciendo dios sabe qué.

Era una mujer muy dura, como para poder intervenir y parar una pelea que casi iba a los golpes solo por vía telefonía, si era así de imponente por teléfono ya deseaba conocerla en vivo y directo cuando se diera la oportunidad.

Fueron un par de meses desastrosos y roces constantes entre ambos hombres antes de poder tener una cita formal con Sakura.

¿Qué si era incomodo? Por supuesto, era molesto y muy frustrante pero Sakura lo valía, además su padre conforme iba corriendo el tiempo lo asimilaba un poco mejor y quizá algún día pudiera hablar con él de forma civilizada.

El aroma de las palomitas llegó a sus fosas nasales anunciando a Sakura. Verían una película llamada: Siete novias para siete hermanos.

Sakura estaba loquita por verla, era un musical y aun que él no era muy afecto le intereso que fuera del cine clásico y que al parecer era una adaptación al viejo mito de las sabinas de Roma.

Observo como sustituía un DVD por otro, después fue al sofá para sentarse a su lado y poner su cabeza en su hombro.

—Dime algo que no sepa de ti —dijo de pronto antes de tomar el control remoto y hacer algo de tiempo en tanto pasaban las advertencias, anuncios y demás comerciales para poder ver el menú e iniciar la película.

Lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—De niño jugaba con títeres de madera que mi abuela hacia para mí. Hacia pequeñas obras de teatro con ellos y mi abuela me ayudaba a montarlas para papá y mamá en el hospital.

Tomó su mano y la apretó contra sus labios para besarlo y reconfortarlo, recientemente le había contado que sus padres murieron en el hospital un mes después de un terrible accidente automovilístico que los dejo en coma, después de eso su abuela Chiyo y su abuelo Ebizo se hicieron cargo de él.

Eso le gustaba de ella, no le decía el penoso "lo siento" lastimero que le molestaba cada vez que se veía obligado a decir que de niño se había quedado huérfano. Eso no le ayudaba y le terminaba enojando, no necesitaba esos sentimentalismos hipócritas.

—Ahora dime algo de ti —sabía que diría algo que le sorprendería o simplemente lo haría reír.

Su otro secreto oscuro que guardaba como si la vida le fuera en ello era que era muy aficionada a las luchas libres, adora ir a verlas.

—Algo que no sepas de mí, un gran secreto ―dijo poniéndose el índice diestro en la barbilla barajeado las opciones. —Me gusta la lucha libre, no es algo muy femenil que digamos y por eso lo mantengo en secreto, solo lo sabe mi familia cercana –mamá y papá –, Ino mi mejor amiga, Naruto y su familia.

Abrio los ojos con rotunda sorpresa, eso era algo muy inesperado.

—¿Las luchas? —pregunto anonadado.

—Sí, nadie se espera algo así de mí, pero qué se le va hacer las adoro. Voy con Naruto cada vez que puedo, a su madre le regalan cortesías.

—Y cómo es posible que ese chico grito y bocón te guarde el secreto.

Le intrigaba la verdad, es que el chico no se veía capaz de guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo era un libro abierto y hablaba sin pensar.

Una mueca maliciosa adorno sus labios y con los párpados entrecerrados contestó con un tono un tanto terrorífico.

—Pues es que da la casualidad de que poseo cierta información que desea que se mantenga en secreto y si a él se le suelta la lengua pues…digamos que ambos nos conviene quedarnos callados sobre el asunto ―concluyo enigmática picándole un poco la curiosidad a Sasori.

El silencio se hizo presente, Sakura estaba feliz de haber logrado su cometido distrayendo a Sasori.

—¿Cuál es ese secreto tan importante? —había perdido ante su morbosidad.

—Conoces a la Guadaña Escarlata la luchadora enmascarada, la de los comerciales de cereal.

—Claro es muy famosa por toda Kohona, es algo así como una heroína ¿no?

Afirmo con la cabeza.

—Es la madre de Naruto, su identidad real es un gran misterio y los medios se volverían loco por una información así. Aun que la verdad nunca lo diría Naruto es mi mejor amigo, no lo traicionaría de ese modo, además adoro a su madre, lucha de una forma espectacular con sus llaves voladoras y ese cabello rojo ondeante la hace ver tan hermosa.

Suspiro con los ojos soñadores mostrando su admiración y Sasori se quedo sin aliento al verla con los mejías sonrojadas, las manos entrelazadas por la emoción que la embargaba. Era feliz al tenerla a su lado.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir las ver las luchas alguna vez —sugirió, el mundo de las muchas libres era algo nuevo e interesante lleno de misticismo en sus mascaras, honor y deber.

No paso desapercibido la sugerencia y ni los pensó dos veces para contestar.

—Seria una cita —afirmo emocionada.

—Por supuesto.

Y con una gran sonrisa puso _play_ para ver la película, su próxima cita tal vez sería para ir a ver a la mamá de Naruto.

. . .

N/A: Ok ya está el final de esta pequeña historia, gracias por acompañarme en este recorrido fue un divertido escribirla. Las cosas terminaron muy bien con Sasori y Sakura. Sé que fue corta la historia pero ya no tengo nada más que poner sobre esta pareja en particular en este universo que hice, aun que no descarto la idea de volver a usar este universo para poner pequeñas historias de algunos otros personajes que salieron conforme escribía esta historia.

Le doy gracias a **leontinees** por su sugerencia de película, no he visto Siete novias para siete hermanos, pero me has metido el gusanito en cuanto pueda me la echo. Ya ves Sasori y Sakura ya la están viendo y parece que les gusta XD

También agradezco mucho a **Emo Romantica 03 **por betearme ¡Eres la mejor beta del mundo! \*O*/

Gracias a todas por leer, comentar y apoyar el fic, porque sin audiencia ¿qué es la historia?

Tomatazos y demás son siempre bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
